Vampairy
by Lzielkalollypop
Summary: Bella has been a fairy for 500 years living with no emotions. She decides to return to Forks where everything began and ended in the death of her parents. She will uncover things that she could never imagine in her wildest dreams...or nightmares.
1. Chapter 1 Realisation

**A/N: Well, this is my baby! I work on this like all the time! A bit of warning though..Bella is OOC...more like Alice...just a lot less...Alice haha...hope you like it and please be kind...dont break my heart because this is my favourite :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I own one episode of True Blood and a very cool ceiling fan :D**

**BPOV**

Looking around, it dawned on me how long I had actually spent wandering the world by myself. I realized that I had already been to this place before, on one of my many travels to other countries. Yet it still felt as empty as before. I hadn't felt complete since some monsters killed my mother hundreds of years ago. When I say they were monsters, I mean they were monsters. After 500 years it still gives me the shivers thinking about how they looked. Their eyes still haunt my dreams. It feels like they are watching me, getting ready to come and get me. Thats why I only sleep when I need to, buying things with lots of sugar and caffeine to keep me awake.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bella. Bella Swan. I look like your average 16-year-old girl; long brown hair, that reaches my waist; chocolate brown eyes; ghostly pale skin with slight freckles around my nose. There's only one small thing that separates me from the rest of them; I'm a fairy. Yes, I mean an actually flying magical fairy. My mother was a fairy too. She fell in love with a human and before she knew it, I came along. I'm not quite sure whether she was pleased that I was a fairy also, or not. Another thing that's strange about me is that I have lived for over 500 years and I am the only fairy I know to still be living. They were all wiped out around 400 years ago by the monsters that invade my dreams.

Ever since my mother died, I have travelled the world and been to almost every country. My favorite place in the whole world has to be Forks, Washington. That was the place I was born and where my mother, father and I all lived together. I was 5 when the monsters came. My mother told me to run away and I haven't returned since. No matter where I went, I never felt complete. At this moment I am sitting in the middle of a meditation garden in Japan, yet I still feel nothing. Only one question pondered my mind. Should I return to Forks?

Time passes quickly when you're all alone in the world and all your emotions are pushed deep down inside of you. For the past couple of hours I have been sitting in the middle of the garden, on top of the bridge with my legs crossed and my arms resting on my knees. I had closed my eyes to concentrate with the question being debated inside my head. After about 9 hours, I opened my eyes to find that it was Twilight. My favorite part of the day. The sky came alive with colours and shapes. I looked up into the sky, knowing that my family would be looking down upon me. Any troubled thoughts I had in my head disappeared and finally gave me peace.

I closed my eyes once again to relish in my newfound peace, when my mother came to me in my mind. I saw her so perfectly. I looked a lot like her apart from the fact that she had short light brown hair. I got my dark long curls from Charlie, my father. She smiled at me then started to talk to me.

"Bells, I want you to be happy. You must stop separating yourself from the world. It isn't good for you."

"But mom, I don't know how to socialize with people, and everywhere I got I feel empty!"

"Oh, my darling little girl. I never meant to leave you so young, without telling you about how unique you are. You need to allow yourself to start feeling emotions, pull them out from within you. Go to Forks. I know you have been thinking about returning and seeing it's the place you haven't been since you were 5 and happy. You will find answers there. Trust me when I say that you will. I love you baby, so much and so does your father. He says hi by the way and he wanted me to tell you that he's proud of you and he loves you too."

"Thanks mom, I love you both too. And miss you so much. But it makes me feel better knowing that you two are looking over me. So where should I go once I get to Forks?"

"Baby we miss you too! And we will always be there watching over you, never forget that. Once you get to Forks, go to the north side of the town, right by the forest. There will be a house there that your father and I bought just after you were born. We never moved there, we were saving it for you. There will be everything you need. Love you sweetheart, always have, always will."

"Thanks mom."

And with that she was gone. I opened my eyes to darkness yet I felt a white light inside of me. I stood up in the dark with new self-confidence. I climbed on top of the railings on the bridge and flung myself of it. One of the really cool things about being a fairy; I can fly. Yes, fly and I have actual wings. No one ever sees my wings though because I can turn them invisible.

I unfolded my wings and let them catch the wind. I was pulled high into the night sky. This was what I loved about being a fairy: flying. Feeling the wind blow through my hair was pure bliss. It was also effortless: as easy as breathing. I could fly quite fast so I knew I could make it to Forks by morning if I didn't stop for a rest. I was quite keen to get there so I decided that I would rest once I got there. Hopefully I would feel comfortable and have little trouble sleeping.

While flying hundreds of questions hit me; would I remember anything about Forks? Did it look the same? Would the same families still be living there? Would I attend school to interact with people? Most of the questions would be answered once I got there, but still the anticipation was killing me!

I had been flying for the whole night when dawn started to break. I looked below and saw that I was flying above land. It suddenly hit me that I was flying above the Quileutes land just outside of Forks. I knew that I would be approaching the house soon enough so I folded my wings in slightly and let my self drop towards the ground.

Closing in towards the ground I started to notice the scenery around me more. God it was b-e-a-utifly! Lush green trees covered half the ground. It was so calming and peaceful. It made me feel my emotions slowly coming out of the box I had worked so hard to keep them in but I didn't push them back down. I felt happiness fill me, something I hadn't felt in a long time. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I already felt like this was where I needed to be. This was where I would find my answers and find peace in my life.

I descended into the trees and landed oh-so lightly on the balls of my feet. Unfortunately my wings were also linked to my emotions, so now that I felt happy my wings started to flutter slightly. A chuckle escaped my lips. Shock quickly replaces my happiness. I hadn't laughed since the day my mother died. I sat down on a rock to gather myself. I gazed into the lush green maze, while I puzzled over the questions that had now exploded in my brain. I have been here all of 5 minutes and I'm showing emotions that I haven't show in well over a couple of hundred years. It's the strangest thing. I sat there with a puzzled look on my face for god knows how long.

After some time, I stood up from my rock, finally realizing that my mom was right. I was going to find all my answers here. I was about to set off into the forest to look for the house, when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I turned round and walked towards the sound. I walked up to a large leafy bush and started to push my way through. Then I heard the rustling again, from behind me. Startled, I turned around to find myself face to face with a huge rust coloured wolf, his large yellow eyes staring at me.

I gasped and flew out of the blush, into the top of a tree. I hid my face behind a branch, shaking, causing the whole tree to quiver with my terror. I closed my eyes praying that the monster would go away.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!! I know...but the more you review the fast i will update...its here ready and waiting...just need your magic words of praise...hopefully :D:D**

**Lizzie xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 New Friend

**A/N: Well, seeing as quite a few people like this story, i thought i would upload another chapter...because i am sooooooooooo nice :D:D**

**well hope you like it....yummy jakey boi comes into it now!!!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilights....I own an Red Electirc Gutiar that i can't play!!! Haha**

BPOV

I heard some more rustling from the ground below and clinging to the tree hoping that the monster wouldn't be able to get to me. I sob escaped my lips and tears started seeping through my closed eyes. I knew I had to control my shaking, otherwise the branch I was sitting on would give way, but I couldn't stop. Fear had consumed me.

_Jesus Christ, why did I have to open up my box of emotions now?!_

"Bella?"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of my name.

"Bella, where are you?"

I stopped shaking and looked down to the floor, just as a half naked boy stepped out from the bush I was in minutes ago. He was very good looking with shaggy black hair that fell in front of his eyes, dark tanned skin and hazel eyes.

"Bella?"

It was he calling my name. How did he know me? Where was the wolf? I wiped the tears out of my eyes and gave a little sniff. The boy looked straight up into the tree and he made eyes contact with me.

"Bella, there you are! I'm sorry if I scared you before. I didn't mean to." He gave me a huge grin as if he knew me.

"Umm, it's ok?" I replied while climbing down from the tree. His smile gave me reassurance. Once I was on the ground the boy walked over to me and embraced me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh god Bella! It's been too long!" He said pulling back to give me another smile.

"Umm…I'm sorry…but…do I know you?" The boy laughed at my expression and tone of voice. He released me from his bear trap and took a step back. It was then I got a real good look at him. He towered over me, almost 7ft! And he was very well built!

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. Its proberly has been a while." He chuckled. "I'm Jake. We used to play together when we were younger. Charlie and my dad were best friends."

My jaw hit the floor. HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW MY DADS NAME? AND HOW COULD WE HAVE PLAYED TOGETHER WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER? I'M ALMOST 500 YEARS OLD!

Jake took one look at my face and laughed again. Why was he laughing? I didn't find any of this funny!

"Would you like to explain to me what you think is so funny?" I barked at him, now with a scowl on my face.

Jake stopped laughing and rubbed the back of his neck with discomfort.

"Well…you see…I'm not normal…just like you…well not just like you…I'm a…well…I'm a shape-shifter."

My jaw hit the floor yet again!

"That still doesn't explain how you know me or my family!" I screeched at him.

"Geez, keep the volume down Bells!" he said while rubbing his ear. "A shape-shifter doesn't age if he doesn't want to. I turned when I was 16 and I haven't aged since I was 18, which was around 500 years ago. That's how I know you and your family. Oh and I'm really sorry for what happened." Jake reached over a rubbed my arm with sympathy at that last part.

"Oh, well that does explain things then." I was suffering from shell shock at this moment so I slumped against the tree and sat on the floor. Jake knelt down in front of me to he could look me straight in the eye.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" I asked looking up from the ground.

"I have some…unusual friends…with…special abilities lets say…they told me you were coming and that I had to meet you."

"Oh right…well I guess I can accept that." I looked back down at the ground.

"Bells? Are you alright? And if you don't mind me asking…what have you been doing the past 500 years and why have you come back?"

"I'm not quite sure…everything's just overwhelming at the moment. I'm feeling emotions that I haven't felt in years.' I looked up at Jake again. 'For the past few hundred years I have been traveling the world, but have never felt complete. I never felt any emotions. Then one night my mom came to me while I was meditating and she told me to come back here. I would find my answers and I would be able to feel again and boy was she right. I just didn't expect it to hit me with full force."

"Well you have been an empty shell for a long time. Your emotions are going to be crazy for a while."

Jake sat down and patted my leg with sympathy. I made eye contact with him and I felt a strange fuzzy feeling flow through my body. He made me feel happier. He made me feel like I was at home. A slow smile spread across my face. He returned with smile, but his was a lot goofier and it made me laugh. He laughed also.

"Oh I almost forgot." Jake stood up and held out a hand to me. I took it and my pulled my off the ground.

"Welcome back to Forks Bells. Now I am to take you to your new home. If you will let me escort you?" He held out his arm for me to take, like a true gentleman.

"Thank you Jake; I would be honored if you escorted me home, seeing as I have no idea where that is." I laughed and linked my arm through his.

Jake started to lead me through the forest while sharing with me the memories he had of when we were younger. My favorite one was when Charlie, Billy, Jake and I all went fishing and Jake and I was scaring all of the fish away. Jake told me that I got so upset when Charlie caught one that I would start screaming at his to save the fish and how I fell over-board trying to save the fishes. I laughed so much when he told me that; tears where rolling down my cheeks.

Jake told me another memory about how where were playing down by First Beach and I told him to close his eyes and then I kissed him. I blushed a wild crimson when he first told me that, but then when he told me how afterwards he chased me around the beach for infecting him with my girl germs, I cracked up laughing again.

Jake told me what he had been up to for the past 500 years. He told me that nothing much had happened, apart from when he had first turned into a shape-shifter. He told me how his tribe had descended from wolves and that why he turns into one. He told me the history of his tribe and why they came to be. I was astonished to find that it was because of vampires. Just yesterday, I thought that I was the only magical creature in the world, and then today I find out that shape-shifters and vampires exists too!

I talked to Jake about me being a fairy and all the things I could do. He looked at me in awe and told me how amazing that was. I couldn't help but feel a little proud.

Jake told me all about Forks and that there was a high school that I could attend. I asked him if he went there, but he didn't. He told me that he went to school on the preservations. I was gutted at first, but then I thought it might be good for me to communicate with people by myself.

I was really beginning to like Jake. He had a really good soul. I have another little strange power that allows me to tell whether or not someone has a good heart. Purity and goodness radiated from him and I couldn't help but smile when I was with him. We had been walking for about an hour went Jake told me to close my eyes.

I closed them and let him lead me through the trees. We hadn't walked far when we stepped through into an opening and I felt the sun, beam light rays on my skin. It felt so good, so warm that I warmed me from head to toe. Jake gently squeezed my hand.

"Ok Bells, open your eyes"

I slowly opened my eyes. The sunlight obstructed my view causing me squint before my eyes adjusted to the light. Once the blurriness had disappeared, I gasped at the beautiful sight before me.

There in the middle of the small opening, surrounded by trees, was a large stone cottage, with a thatch roof. The windows had quaint shutters on them and the glass had cross patters on them. Beside the cottage was a rather large garage, which I was hoping contained a few cars.

It was the most breathtaking house I had ever seen! And my parents bought it for me. Happiness whelmed inside of me once again, making tears of joy spill out onto my cheeks. I looked over to Jake who was grinning at me like an idiot. I laughed.

"So…do you like your new home?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"Are you kidding me? I absolutely love it!" I yelled back at him in excitement.

Jake just laughed at me again. He gave a slight nod towards the house. That was the only gesture I needed, as I flew towards the front door as fast as I could. I looked back to see Jake jogging towards me with an expression filled with awe.

"Wow Bells! That was amazing! I have never seen anything like that before. Your really fast!"

I just giggled. I knew I was fast. But I didn't think that I was that amazing. Jake shook his head at me. I bent down to look for the key under the welcome mat, but it wasn't there. I frowned, thinking about where the key could be. Then I remembered something from when my parents were alive. Whenever we would go out as a family, my dad would put me on his shoulder and tell me to put the key in the highest place I could reach to keep it safe. I couldn't help but smile to myself at the memory.

I looked at the top of the door, wondering if it could be there. Hmm, maybe if I was on Jake's shoulders…

"Jake, would you mind if I got on your shoulder?"

"Sure Bells, hop on." And with that he picked me up and put me on his shoulders. I asked him to walk to the door and he obliged. I reached up to the top of the door and felt for the key but it wasn't there! Now I was really puzzled.

"It's ok Jake, you can put me down now."

Jake set me on my feet and asked what that was all about. I told him about my memory and how it didn't work.

"Well…if Charlie told you to put it in the highest place you could reach…do you think that it could maybe be out of reach for everyone but you?"

I thought about what he said and thought he might be right. I looked at him and smiled. I pushed of from the ground and flew to the top of the house. I flew along the top of the roof to the chimney. There sitting on the side of the chimney was an old silver key with a pink bow on it. I giggled and picked it up. I looked up into the sky and said 'Thanks dad that was very funny.'

I was still hovering above the house so I shouted down to him.

"Jake, I got the key! It was on top of the chimney."

"Alright Bells. You going to come down then or what?" he laughed back up to me.

"Be down in a minute. Just looking at the view. Its really beautiful up here!"

I heard Jake mumble something that sounded like 'not as beautiful as you' but I couldn't be too sure. I was hovering just above the roof looking out over the trees. From up here I could see all the way to First Beach. I turned to look in the other direction and I could see into the middle of Forks. I could see everything up here and I felt so free and peaceful.

Then the clouds opened up and it started to rain. _Typical_. It could only rain on a perfect moment like this in Forks. I laughed at myself. I started to spin around in the rain. I soaked me through but I didn't care. It felt nice on my skin. I was having so much fun I didn't hear Jake calling up to me again, proberly complaining about having to stand out in the rain.

I just laughed at him again. I was having too much fun up here. But something didn't feel too right. It felt as if something…or someone was watching me. I stopped spinning and looked down to see Jake looking up at me with a smile on his face. It soon disappeared when he saw the worried look on my face. I looked around at the ground, just by the entrance to the opening. I couldn't see anything…so far. So I scanned the rest of the opening. I franticly spun around still feeling eyes on me. It was then I saw him. He was leaning on a tree, with his arms folded and the most gorgeous crooked smile. The smile soon disappeared when he saw me looking at him. He was suddenly gone in the blink of an eye. I flew over to the spot he was standing and looked for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Who ever he was…he was fast. Suddenly I panicked. He had seen my wings. He had seen me flying. _Oh Crap!_

**A/N: Well...i hope you liked it!!! If you did....TELLLLL MEEEEEE!!! please...if not...then i will take aggggeeeesss to upload the next chapter...mwahahahahaha!!! and believe me!!! i know how annoying it is to wait!!!**

**Lizzie xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Family Time & Fast Cars!

**A/N: Chapter 3...woo...i know it took longer than i ment it too...but i have been soo busy!!! anyway hope you like it...i know i left it on a bit of a cliffhanger :S lol let me know what you think :) ... oh i would like to say a big thanks to aura51594 for my first review EVER!!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight!!....i own the first series of true blood and a laptop!!**

**BPOV**

My breath hitched and I got a sick feeling in my stomach. Humans aren't supposed to know about me! If they were to find out me…God knows what would happen to me. I heard my mother's words echo in my head from when I was younger, "Bella, you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone that you are a fairy, that you have wings or show them you can fly. Please Bella; it's very important that you keep this a secret."

Guilt overwhelmed me. How do I have been so stupid? After 500 years, I get sloppy with hiding my secret. I started to feel woozy, so I sat down on the chimney so I could gather my thoughts. Once again guilt clouded every ounce of my being. I rested my head in my hands and closed my eyes. My head was screaming at me by this time. I wanted to stop. I wanted the pain, the guilt, the worry to go away. And it did.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Bella?"

Someone was calling my name. I could hear them calling me, but it was only a whisper.

"Bells, please wake up!"

Their voice was getting louder now. Becoming clearer.

"Bella! Oh God, please open your eyes!"

Jake! It was Jake's voice. What on earth had happened?

"Jake?" I managed to splutter out.

"Oh Bells. Are you ok?"

"Jake. What happened?"

"Bells you just blacked out up there. You rolled off the roof. Good job I was there to catch you, otherwise you wouldn't be waking up."

"Oh Jake I'm sorry. I just panicked."

"It's ok Bells. Let's just get you inside."

Jake stood up with me in his arms as I passed him the key to the house. I don't know how he managed it, but he opened the front door with me still in his arms. He gently pushed the door open and walked in. I was desperate for him to put me down so that I could see the inside of my home.

"Jake, you can put me down now. I'm fine."

He gently let me down but still keeping his hands on my hips to keep me balanced. Looking around, I was awe struck. Tears started to overwhelm my eyes. This whole place was just screaming my mother. She had decorated it to match our old house. The walls were painted with warm, homey colours like creams and browns. The floor was grayish stone with big white fuzzy rugs covering it. Family photos of Renee, Charlie and I hung on the walls. There were even a few pictures of Jake and I when we were younger. Looking at them made me laugh. Breaking free from Jake's grasp, I started wandering through the house. It was absolutely perfect. Just like my mother. Just like me. Here I really felt at home.

The upstairs was similar to the downstairs, warm colours on the walls with family pictures. I stopped outside a closed door with a note taped it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Beyond this door is your room, your little sanctuary._

_We hope you like it very much._

_Your father and I have designed it to match the taste we were hoping you would have once you were older._

_So, I'm sorry but you will find no pink fluffy-bunny stuff in here. You are a woman now and we hope this room will reflect that._

_Enjoy my little fairy_

_Love now and forever_

_Mom and Dad_

The note brought another round of tears pouring onto my cheeks. I swear I have cried more times in the last 3 hours than I have in the past 400 years! I wiped the moist from my face and braced myself for what was behind the door.

I took a deep breath and turned the handle. Closing my eyes I stepped into the room. Taking another deep breath, I opened my eyes. Oh God, it was beautiful! The majority of the walls were creams and browns, yet again; however the biggest wall was covered in silver and green patterned wallpaper. Against this wall was a wonderful four posted double bed with green and cream covers and pillows. In the center of the wall, in between two bed posts, was a picture of Renee, Charlie and I. It's a close-up of all of us and we all have chocolate spread our noses and we're trying to lick it off. I actually remember this picture being taken, with Renee and Charlie holding me up in between the two of them so we could all get in the picture. It bought a great smile to my face.

Opposite my bed was a flat screen T.V. How they managed to afford that was beyond me. Along the same wall as the T.V there were two doors. One leading to a bathroom that was to die for, and the other was to a huge walk in wardrobe filled to the brim with clothes. I spent ages playing dress up all my new fabulous clothes that I completely forgot about Jake.

I flew out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen to find a little note from Jake on the breakfast bar.

_Bells,_

_You were having so much fun. I didn't want to disturb you._

_I had to leave because I was being called by my pack._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Love Jake_

I felt kind of bad for leaving Jake, after he had been so worried about me before, but there wasn't much I could do if he had been called by his pack. I will just have to make it up to him next time I see him. I suppose I should be getting to bed soon…seeing as I'm starting school tomorrow. _Sigh_. But first I need to pick out an outfit…

With that I flew up stairs and locked myself in my wardrobe picking out what I would wear for my first day in Forks High School…I just hope that whoever saw me today isn't a student there. After settling on a deep blue dress that came above my knees with a deep round neck line and a pair of incredible high black platform shoes with matching clutch, I got ready for bed. Even though I had wandered the world for years by myself with no feelings or ties to anyone, I still knew all about fashion. I mean, I am a girl;who has seen all different types of fashion, whether I liked it or not!

I climbed into my mahoosive bed and snuggled under the sheets. I started to think about what tomorrow would bring for me. I was starting to look forward to going to school for the first time. I wondered what it would be like and about the people I would meet. It must have been about 11 o clock when my brain started to shut off sending me to sleep leaving me thinking about tomorrow and not the monsters that would be in my dreams.

Around 6:30 I awoke with a start. It dawned on me that after 500 years, I had managed to sleep through the night without my nighttime monsters creeping into my dreams. I was so shocked that they hadn't made an appearance that I was able to wake myself up. I was really starting to love Forks. It made me feel safe from the monsters that haunted my dreams, it gave me the power to feel again, and it made me feel whole and complete. Breaking out into a huge grin and with a big morning stretch I pulled back the covers and went to get ready for my first day of school.

I turned on the shower and let it run for a bit to warm it up. I stepped in and let the hot water relax my muscles. I used my favorite freesia scented shampoo and conditioner to wash my hair and then my strawberry scented body wash. I stepped out of the shower reluctantly after 15 minutes and wrapped a big white fluffy towel around my dripping body. I then used a smaller one to wrap my hair up. I headed back into my room and put on my outfit for that day. I then dried my hair allowing it to softly curl down my back. After agreeing with myself in the mirror that I looked good, I headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast. I make myself some pancakes with strawberries and cream on top. I practically inhaled my food I was so hungry. By the time I had finished eating and brushing my teeth, it was time to go to school.

The thought alone had my tummy in knots, but in a good way. I locked up the house and walked over to the garage. I entered it from the side door and switched on the light. _Oh My God! _Sat in my garage were not 1, not 2 but 3 different cars! AND a motorbike. Hell yeah! Along with liking fashion, I liked cars. Fast ones… and these were fast cars. My heart gave a little flip and thanked my parents for being just so cool!

In the far corner was a shiny black Lamborghini. Next to that was a green Dodge Viper with white racing stripes and the car closest to me was my favorite car of all time; an electric blue Eclipse. I would definitely be driving that to school today. I grabbed that keys off of the rack on the wall and slid onto the smooth but soft black leather seat. I took a deep breath inhaling the new car smell. I started the engine of the car; it was so quiet, you wouldn't be able to tell if it was on. I clicked a button on the inside of the car, making the garage door open and I gently backed out onto the driveway. Clicking the button again, I waited until the garage door was completely closed before I shot off like a bullet.

I drove through the forest at over 100 mph completely at ease. As soon as I hit the freeway I slowed my speed and turned on the radio. I got so into singing along with 'Hey Monday – Homecoming' (ironically enough) I almost missed the turning for Forks High School. I quickly turned the wheel making skid marks on the road because of my speed and shot into the turning. I was laughing to myself so much that I didn't see other students of the school staring at me and my car that had caused such as racket only moments ago. I calmed myself down and looked around for a parking space. I was in luck. There was one right by the school next to a very nice looking silver Volvo. At least I wouldn't have to walk far. I had a tendency to fall over easily when walking seeing as I was so used to flying about the place. Especially in killer heels like mine.

I parked up and check myself in the mirror before getting out of my car. I had to just make sure that my wings weren't visible. I slid off my seat and into the cool air sending a slight shiver over my body. I turned back to my car and pulled out my purse. I shut the door very carefully, not wanting to hurt my baby and gave it a little pat on the hood before my attention was averted by the hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at my and my car. As soon as everyone noticed me looking at them they all dropped their eyes and carried about with their business. I chuckled lightly to myself. Today was going to be fun.

I walked straight to the front office and informed the very nice secretary that I was Bella Swan and a new student. I could use my real name here still because no one who knew my family would still be alive. Apart from if they were fairies or shape shifters too.

"Oh yes dear. Your cousin called the other day to inform us of your arrival."

I chuckled to myself. So now Jake and I were cousins…we looked complete opposites.

"Here is a list of your classes; in what building and with which teacher. And here is a map of the school."

The secretary handed over two pieces of pink colored paper. I eyed them carefully, remembering each detail. I didn't want to have to walk around all day with my nose stuck in the papers.

"Final thing, welcome to Forks High School and good luck on your first day."

"Thank you so much for your help."

Aww. She was such a nice lady. I really wanted to give her a hug but never mind. I walked out of the office of officially being my first day of school.

**A/N: Up next...first day of school...oooo what till happen??? will see meet the one and only??....only way to find out is to review..pretty please!!**

**Lizzie xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4 School Surprises

**A/N: I just want to let Amazing-Abby know that I'm sorry about that little mistake...and i have infact sorted it out...everything will be clearer in a later chapter.....oh and just to let you all know...i finish writing chapter 8 the other day....and its my favourite so far..very dramatic!!! Until then...hope you like this chapter....enter the CULLENS!!!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight....I own the newest ELLE and new blue ray DVD player!!! wooo**

**BPOV**

Looking at my timetable, I concurred I had history first. That would be easy. I had lived for over 500 years and I had been through a lot of history. I looked at the map to find my way to building 4. Along the way I got a few strange looks but that was just because I was the new girl. I followed two girls into the building and into the classroom. I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip for him to sign.

"Oh you must be Isabella Swan, we were all informed that you would be arriving today. I'm Mrs Bankford and I will be your history teacher. There is a spare seat at the back of the classroom next to Mr Jasper."

I thanked the teacher and turned to walk to the back of the class with everyone's eyes on me. I walked to the back of the class and sat down next to a very good-looking boy with curly hair, who looked like he was in pain. I wanted to get to know people and start living my life so I turned to him.

"Hey, I'm Bella. I just moved here from…. umm Texas." I extended my hand for him to shake.

Jasper turned to look at me with a puzzled look on his face. His eyes grew wide with amusement.

"Umm…Howdy, I'm Jasper Whitlock, I'm also from Texas." I could tell that he was from Texas thanks to his very strong southern accent. He took my hand and shook it ever so lightly. His hand was freezing cold.

"You don't sound like your from Texas little lady."

"Well, I'm not originally from Texas but I lived there for a few years. You could really say I have lived everywhere." He would never know how true that was.

Japer just nodded, then turned his attention to the front of the class where the teacher had now begun teaching. I sat there unfazed by everything that went on in the class apart from when the teacher would ask me a question that I answered with ease.

After 50 minutes of learning about something I already knew all about the bell went signaling the end of class. I collected my things together and put them in my bag. I walked out of the class to find myself surrounded by hundred of students. I froze. Okay, I know I wanted to get to know people, but this many was just too much.

"Do you want help finding your next class?" Someone whispered in my ear making me jump.

I turned around to find Jasper stood behind me with a little smirk on his face. He looked even more gorgeous with a smile.

"I sensed you were feeling uncomfortable with the amount of people and thought you could use some help."

I smiled up at his towering face. "I would like that very much."

Jasper held out his arm for me to link and I took it. Like his hand it was rather cold, but his shirt sheltered the cold from me. He started to lead me through the crowds with people turning, staring and whispering. I gather that it was about me, the new girl.

"So you seem to know your history. In the first lesson you managed to answer all the questions correctly."

I chuckled humorlessly. "Well, you could say I have seen my fair share of history."

Jasper just nodded not pressing the matter further. We made light chatter all the way to my science class. Jasper walked me right up to the door and wished me luck. I thanked him and told him I would hopefully see him later.

I walked into my class and up to the teacher once again. I introduced myself and my teacher introduced himself as Mr Banner. He gave me some bits and pieces and directed me to an empty seat in the middle of the classroom. I made my way to the seat avoiding everyone's stairs. I pulled out the chair and took a seat. I was just looking through the textbook when I felt someone standing next to me. I looked up to find a baby-faced boy with blond hair grinning at me.

"You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Mike Newton." He held out his hand for me to shake. I took it and shook his sweaty hand. Must have taken him some nerve to come up to the new girl.

"If you ever need a lunch date or someone to show you around, I'm your guy."

"Thanks very much." I smiled up to him sweetly.

Just then the door burst open and a tall bronze haired boy walked in. He was absolutely breath taking. I just froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. Tingles flew through my body and into my wings sending them fluttering like made. Thank god no one could see my wings. They were going crazy and I had forgotten about Mike who was standing right next to me.

"Oh my god, what is that? Is there a window open? It suddenly just got really breezy in here. Bella, did you feel that?"

"Um, no." I looked down at my desk embarrassed by how my wings reacted to the beautiful stranger.

"Mr Newton and Mr Cullen can you please sit down."

"Well, I'll see you around Bella."

I was really relieved that Mike went to sit down, even if it was behind me. I would be avoiding him at all costs. I was lost in my thoughts about how careless I just was, when I heard the chair scrape across the floor next to me and someone sit down. I looked up from under my lashes to see a pair of golden eyes looking back at me. My wings started to go crazy mad again.

"Mr Banner! Are you sure there isn't a window open or like broken air conditioning or something because I keep on getting wind blown in my face!"

I pulled my eyes away from the golden globes and returned my gaze to the ever so interesting table. What was with my wings today? They had never acted this way before.

For the rest of the lesson I kept my eyes on the table. Every time I would look at the beautiful boy next to me he would be looking down at me glaring. I let my hair form a wall between the two of us. This lesson seemed to go on a lot longer that the other one but the bell finally rang and I gathered my stuff and shot out of my seat. I didn't want to have to face Mike or those Golden Globes again. I was walking as fast as possible and looking at my timetable, so I didn't see the biggest guy I have ever seen standing in my way until I knocked right into him.

"Whoa there girl, you should watch where your going."

I looked up at the giant who was towering above me. He must have been around 6ft 5 and built like a huge body builder. He was taking up most of the hallway because of his size!

"Umm, I'm sorry. Sorry." I was quite intimidated by him so I didn't know what to say. He let out the biggest laugh I had ever heard. It had me jump and stumble backwards and knocked into someone else.

I spun around. "Oh my god I am so sorry!" It turned out to be Jasper so I relaxed a little.

"It's ok Bella. Emmett can be a little overwhelming…especially when he laughs. Emmett's my brother."

I raised my eyebrow. Jasper and Emmett looked nothing like each other so how on earth could they be brothers.

Japer looked at my expression and laughed. "He's my adopted brother."

"As you are my adopted brother, bro." Emmett walked around and patted Jasper on the back. I just stood there looking at the sight before me. The two of them looked completely different yet they had certain similarities. Golden eyes, pail skin and absolutely beautiful faces. While I stood there making my analysis, Emmett beamed down at me, showing off his dimples. Emmett had such a baby face, while Jasper's was more masculine. Emmett had short brown curly hair and Jasper had longer blond wavy hair.

After a while Jasper coughed breaking me from my thoughts. "So, Bella. What do you have next?"

"Umm, I have gym now."

"What a coincidence! Jazz and I have that too. Come on squirt, we will take you there."

With that Emmett through his massive arm around my shoulder weighting me down a little. Thank god I was stronger that a human because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to withstand the weight. While we were on the way to gym, everyone was still staring at me. I was getting a little fed up with it now.

"God, you would think that there would be something more interesting to look at than me!"

Emmett boomed out another laugh shaking my bones.

"Squirt, it's not really you they're staring at."

"Then what are they staring at? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. It's just we don't normally make friends with anyone at this school. They're staring at you because you're hanging around with us."

"Oh right. If you don't make friends at this school, then why are you talking to me?"

Jasper was the one who answered me this time. "Because Bella, you're special. And just like us, different from everyone else."

I looked over at Jasper, sick with shock. Did he know about me? No! He couldn't know about me. It was impossible.

"I mean you're a frigging geek in history. Just like me." He winked. Relief washed through my body. He didn't know. There was no way he could know. We continued to walk to gym exchanging light banter. Emmett and Jasper walked me right up to the girls changing rooms and told me where I could find the coach. I walked through the door and found myself being stared at by every single girl in the changing rooms. Wow. If looks could kill, I would have died about 100 times right then and there. I walked past the glaring girls and to where Jasper had told me the coach was. I lightly knocked on the door and walked in.

I explained to the coach that I was new and she went and got me a uniform and told me that I would be going straight into athletics that was on the field. I walked back into the changing rooms and went straight into the toilets. I knew I had to get changed away from everyone else so I could cut holes in the back for my wings. Of course no one would be able to see them thanks to my little powers.

After I finished getting changed I made my way over to the field. I saw that the boys had already started their lesson. I spotted Jasper and Emmett standing around with the guy with the golden eyes from science. Jasper spotted me and waved. I smiled and waved back. Emmett then turned round to see what Jasper was waving at.

Emmett boomed out across the field. "Hey Bells! You're looking cute in your gym kit!" His boisterous laughter soon followed. Jasper joined along with them. Everyone turned to look at me and a blush crept up on my face.

"Bells, I can see your blush from here!" Emmett belted out again. Jasper and Emmett set off on another round of laugher. But this time the guy with the golden eyes seemed to get angry at Jasper and Emmett. Probably from talking to me. He probably didn't want anyone else in their little gang. I was caught up in my little rant that I didn't even notice that he had turned to look at me. When I noticed that I had been staring at him I blushed again and looked down.

Just then, the coach called all the girls together and told us that we could do anything as long as we stayed out on the field. All the girls ran off in different directions to start their activities. Hmmm, what to do? Some girls were throwing stuff, others running, some were just cheerleading. I really wanted to do something by myself seeing as none of the girls like me here. I was just watching some people running when I noticed that no one was hurdling. Oooo this could be interesting.

I started to run towards the hurdles as fast as possible and using my wings I leaped over the first two hurdles. I landed on my feet and looked around me to make sure no one had seen my little stunt. Thankfully no one had seen. I laughed quietly to myself and carried on jumping the hurdles, this time one at a time but I did use my wings to get a bit more of a height. I was having so much fun that I didn't see Jasper and Emmett stop to watch me hurdle until I had finished the circuit.

I was just about to start another round when I heard Jasper shout across the field.

"ALICE!"

I turned around to find a little pixie girl with short black spiky hair running up to me with the biggest grin on her face. Within seconds she was standing in front of me and jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh my god you're Bella! Hi! I'm Alice!"

"Umm, yeah?" I had know Idea what to say to the bouncing pixie, but what I said seemed to please her as she threw herself on me in a bone crushing hug.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you!" she said as she pulled away from me.

"Huh?"

She leaned back in towards me and put her lips to my ear.

"You're a fairy."

**A/N: Oooooo....they know what she is....whats going to happen??? No ones suppose to know!! haha...you will just have to wait until next time...as soon as my beta has checked it...i will post...as long as your good :D**

**Lizzie xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Strange Family

**A/N: Well, well, well...here we go again...another chapter!!! woo hoo!! Left you on a bit of a cliffhanger...but its alright the next chapter is here :) i am loving the reviews SOME!!! of you are leaving...it makes me feel loved :D ... but what i would love even more..is for you all to leave more reviews...lets me know how im doing :) i mean come on...im only a little girl !! hehe .. anyway hope you likey!!**

**Disclaimer: As always...SM owns all Twilight....i own.....VAMPAIRY!!!! hehe...**

**BPOV**

My eyes widened with fear. What the hell? How the hell did she know? As if Alice could read my thoughts, she answered my question.

"Don't worry Bella. The reason I know that you're a fairy, is because I'm one too. See."

With that she held out her left wrist for me to examine. She had a golden brown tattoo. One that was exactly the same as the one I had on my left wrist. With a gasp I held out my wrist next to hers, just to make sure that they were the same.

"Oh my."

"I know right! I have been waiting for you for ages."

"Wait! How did you know I was coming?" At that moment Jasper jogged over and put his arm around Alice.

"Al, please don't over-load her with all this now. You of all people should know what emotions could do to a fairy." He said with a wink at me.

"Oh God, Bella. I'm so sorry. I forgot all about our delicate emotions! You have to sit with us at lunch and we can talk then." Alice squealed, bouncing up and down again.

"Um okay then…wait, what did you say about emotions?"

"Fairy's are really sensitive to emotions, so we have to be careful…didn't you know that?

"No! Well, to be honest, I haven't felt any emotions for the past 500 years. It's only since I came back here that I started to feel again."

"Oh Bella!" Alice threw herself on me and into a hug once again.

"It must have been so horrible feeling empty all the time!"

I just looked down at my feet and nodded.

"Well, we won't get into all that know. You have to come over after school and you can tell me everything!"

I gave Alice a huge grin. She was so nice and she wanted to be friends. Best of all, she was like me. I had someone who I could talk to freely and be myself…wings and all!

"So when did you first really realize that your emotions were coming back?" It was Jasper who was asking the questions this time.

"Well I had started to feel different emotions ever since I arrived here, but it must have been this morning in Bio when I felt a real difference."

"What happened?"

I felt my cheeks start to flair up.

"Umm, well I was sat at my table and this…guy walk in…and my wings started to go crazy…and then he looked at me…and my wings felt like they were going to fall off." I looked back down at floor. However, Alice's very loud scream distracted me from my gaze from my shoes.

"Who's the guy? You have to tell me know? Bella I swear if you don't tell me know I will kick your butt!" Alice was crouched down slightly with her hands balled into fists as if she was about to pounce on me.

"Alright, alright." I turned around to look for Golden Globes. After a few laps of looking around the field, I found him standing next to Emmett and the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

"Alice, that's him over there next to Emmett and..."

"OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE EDWARD!"

"Alice, please don't shout his name!" At that moment Golden Globes, commonly known as Edward looked in our direction.

"See! He knows we were talking about him!"

"Don't worry. Little bro will get over it soon enough" chuckled jasper.

"Wait, your brothers with Emmett AND Edward?"

"Yea, Edwards adopted too."

"What all you three live together? God things must get broken easily."

"Yea, well Alice and Esme, our mother, keeps Edward and me in line but it takes

'The power of Rosalie Hale' to handle our Emmett." Jasper laughed.

Just then I heard the boisterous laugh of Emmett and turned round just in time to see Rosalie whack him around the head. Emmett grumbled and apology and rubbed the back to hit head.

"See what I mean?" Japer said.

"So let me get this straight, you Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward all live together but you're not related?"

Alice was the one who answered me this time.

"Well sort of. There is the story that we tell everyone, a cover story. Then there is the truth but its better if we don't get into the truth with so many people around. Everything will be discussed when you come back to ours."

With that the coach blew her whistle signaling the end of gym. Alice linked her arms through mine and walked with me back inside to the locker room. Rosalie joined us as we chatted lightly while getting changed and on the way to lunch.

The lunchroom was packed with students, who all turning to stair at me as I walked past. Alice led us up to get food. She loaded a tray with food and went to pay. I picked up an apple and lemonade. I wasn't that hungry. I paid for my things was followed Alice over to her table. She sat down next to Jasper and I sat next to Alice. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were sat opposite us. Alice spent no time in bombarding me with information about fairies and their emotions. It turns out that our eye colour changes depending on our moods;

Anger = Red

Depressed = Black

Content = Own eye colour

Happiness = Yellow

Lustful = Purple

Love = Pink

Sad = Blue

Frightened = White

Jealousy = Dark Green

Embarrassed = Maroon

Smug = Silver

Suspicious = Light Green

Frustrated = Orange

Confusion = Aqua

Alice said that seeing as I haven't felt emotions in a while; it might take some time for my eyes to start working properly. For now it looks like I will just have to put up with my wings fluttering about. Alice started telling me other stuff about being fairies. Even Rosalie made a few comments. Turns out that Rosalie is a fairy also, but there is something different about them compared to me. Alice promised me that she would tell me when we got to her house.

The rest of the day flew by…no pun intended. Lessons came and went; people still continued to stair at me, even when I wasn't with one of the Cullen's. It turns out I have a lesson with each of the Cullen's. History with Jasper; Bio with Edward, GYM with them all; Art with Alice; English with Emmett and Math's with Rosalie. My last lesson of the day was Art with Alice. As soon as the bell went she grabbed my arm and ran out of the classroom with me at tow. We practically ran all the way to the car park to find the rest of the Cullen's leaning against their cars.

"Ok, now I'm going to ride with Bella, so she knows where to go. Jazz, you can go with Edward and Em, you ride with Rose."

They all just nodded and got in their assigned cars to get home. With a smile and a little bounce, Alice turned and dragged me over to my car. I got into the drivers seat as Alice got into the passengers seat. I started the car and sped out of the car park, while Alice fiddled around with the stereo until she found a station she liked. Alice then began giving me directions to her house. Turns out she didn't live that far from me. We were well outside the center of Forks and surrounded by forest.

"Okay Bella, slow down a little. There will be a turning on the left just up here. Take it and follow the road all the way around."

I took the turning and followed the road. It was quite a long road, lasting around a 5-minute drive. The forest started to thin as we approached an opening. There was a sudden burst of light as we past through the opening. We entered a little field with a huge white mansion standing in the middle. I looked over to Alice, questioning whether or not that was her house.

"Alice. Wow"

"I know right! Wait till you see the inside."

I continued driving up to the house. I pulled up next to the other cars that were parked there and got out of the car. Alice took my hand and took me up to the front door. She opened the huge shiny white door and led me into a grand hallway.

"Mom? We have a visitor!"

Alice led my through the house and into the living room, where Alice's siblings all sat. Alice let go of my hand and bounced over to Jasper and sat on his lap giving him a hug. Jasper smiled up at me and patted the couch next to him for me to sit. I plopped down on the couch. Emmett was sitting on the other couch with his head in Rosalie's lap. She was running her fingers through his hair while staring off into space. Edward was sat of the other side of Emmett staring intensively as me. An emotion lingered in his eyes that I couldn't place. It seem like we were staring at each other of hours before Emmett interrupted us.

"What's up Bells? You looked a bit…confused."

I broke my eye contact with Edward and looked at Emmett.

"Umm, no I'm fine."

I darted my eyes to my lap, fumbling with my fingers. Alice let go of Jasper's neck and leaned forward to look me in the eye.

"Oh my god! You are confused! Bella, your eyes have gone aqua! Oooo it's finally working!" Alice all but squealed in my ear. I jumped back in surprise. "What's got you confused?"

I looked back up to meet Edwards's eyes that were still boring into me.

"Umm, nothing really. Just a bit confused about what's going on here."

"I can help with that." Said an unfamiliar yet beautiful voice.

I stood up and turned around to find a beautiful young woman with mousy brown wavy hair flowing past her shoulder and beautiful yellow eyes. They weren't golden like the others, but a canary yellow.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Esme." She walked over to me and took my hand. With her other hand she tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"You have become so beautiful. Just like your mother." Esme began stroking my cheek with such tenderness with a tear leaked out of my eye and rolled down my face. Esme brushed it away with her thumb. I lent into Esme's hand as she continued to stroke my face, closing my eyes. She had such a motherly touch.

"Oh dear, you don't know how long I have waited to see you again."

My eyes snapped open and I gawked at Esme. What did she mean again? Had I seen her before? Surely I would have remembered someone as beautiful as Esme.

"How do you know me? I mean I don't even know myself."

"Dear, I think that we should go somewhere else to talk. Alice, Rose, will you come with us?"

Alice and Rosalie nodded, stood up and walked out of the door in front of us. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that Edward had risen from his seat. I turned around to find Edward glairing at Esme. With a sigh Esme turned around too and look Edward straight in the eye. Then the strangest thing happened. It was as if they were having a silent conversation. I looked away to give them some privacy, feeling rude for staring at them.

After a few moments Edward sat returned to sitting down next to Emmett. Esme turned back to me and took my hand leading me out of the room. I looked back one last time to see Edward's head in his hands running his fingers through his hair.

**A/N: Well...how do you think Esme knows Bella?? Hmmm..?? Let me know cuz i love hearing from you...i really do!!! And its interesting to know where you think the story is going...to see if your minds are as brilliant as mine :D:D haha!! Joking!!! If you really knew me you would know my mind is brilliant.... :S haha**

**Anyway..next chapter...some of Bella's questions will be answered....what will happen?? Will it be what she wants to hear?? Let me know what you think...**

**I love everyone who is still reading my little story and staying a part of my little world :D:D**

**Just please..i ask one thing... Review...Review....REVIEW!!!!!! I will make things more interesting!!**

**Lizzie xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Woo Hoo!!! Next chapter!! The big one where LOTS!!! of questions are answered!! Bet your all thinking FINALLY!!! haha..well hope you like it and let me know what you think of it at the end :D:D **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight....I own a male bitch and female bitch :D jealous much??? haha**

**BPOV**

Esme led me through their house and I have to say that the décor was very similar to my own. The colours consisted mostly of pastels and warm, inviting feelings to them. She took me up the winding staircase onto the second floor and through the first door. Alice and Rosalie were already sitting in the middle of a huge king's size bed. I took a moment to look around the room. It was beautiful. The colours were warm yet calming with floral patterns on the walls. The whole room reminded me of a beach, gold's and blues.

Esme walked over to the bed and sat down with Alice and Rosalie. Hesitantly I walked over and joined them. We all sat there in an awkward silence for what it seemed like hours before Esme finally broke the ice.

"Bella, I know you must be very confused at this moment, but I'm going to do my best and try to help you figure all of this out."

I nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess I should start by explaining to you who I am." Esme took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come. I found myself doing the same thing.

"Bella, I like am just like you…a fairy and your mother was my sister." I opened my mother to respond but Esme cut me off.

"Please let me finish my story and I will answer any questions after."

Again I nodded.

"Your mother and I lived in a hidden town in the depths of the forests in the Netherlands. It was absolutely beautiful there. As children we would go flying in the sunflower fields, swimming in the lagoons and strawberry picking. It was a magical place where all fairies could live in peace and safe away from all dangers. When we were both 18, we were sent out to live in the 'wild' and meet humans. You see, we had to create more fairies but for some strange reason, we can't reproduce with people of our own kind. Your mother met Charlie and she fell in love with him right away. She told him what she was and he loved her no matter. They soon got married and then you came along. They had a perfect life. I, however, didn't find love with any humans only found love through my beautiful daughters."

Esme took a moment to look at Alice and Rosalie with such love in her eyes, it made my stomach twist. All too soon Esme turned back to me, her face now turned hard.

"Bella, this part is important and you must understand. Like all things, fairies have enemies; Enemies so cruel that they hunt fairies and kill them. They look like giant wolves. Their eyes could hypnotize you if you looked into them long enough. Their breath smell like rotting bodies and died blood. They really are pure evil. They had been hunting down our town for hundreds of years. One day…they found it. The monsters tour thought the town and killed every last fairy and obtained knowledge on the whereabouts of fairies around the world. Your mother heard about this and knew that they were coming for her next, so she prepared herself. She contacted me and we said our goodbyes, but not before telling me about you and how she would save you. She told me to find you and look after you. But when the monsters killed her and Charlie, you were nowhere to be seen. I spent years looking for you. It broke my heart knowing I couldn't look for you properly with the monsters still out there."

Esme's eyes had turned blue so I knew she must have been sorry for not finding me. I reached over a patted her hand. The look in her eyes told me she was begging for forgiveness, but there was nothing to forgive. She did everything she could.

"So how did you meet Carlisle?"

Esme's eyes turned pink at the thought of her husband and a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Well one day, Rosalie, Alice and I were out in the forest in Forks looking for a new place to live and hid from the monsters. It was then we saw Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Jasper hunting. I fell in love right there on the spot watching Carlisle's graceful body fly through the air and pounce on his prey. I knew my girls had fallen in love too. Alice had her eyes glued to Jasper and Rosalie was gawping at Emmett."

We all heard Emmett laughing loudly from downstairs, no doubt hearing what Esme just admitted about Rosalie.

"Every since that day we have all been together. Carlisle promised me to keep me and my family safe and that's what he did."

"Know here you are, my little niece and I couldn't be happier that you are her in my life. I know feel complete."

My eyes started to fill with tears. Esme reached out and took my hand. Her kindness and compassion reminded me of Renee and I knew that they could have been related.

Esme's story had answered so many of my questions yet there were new questions that popped up in my head. Alice seemed to notice this.

"Bella I can tell you have questions to ask. You can ask us anything."

I gave Alice a gentle smile before I began with my questions.

"Well you said that you saw Carlisle hunting and that he pounced on his 'prey'. I don't understand."

"Oh dear god! My poor Bella. Has no one told you?"

I sat there and shook my head in confusion.

"Carlisle and the boys…well…their Vampires."

All I could was gawk at her. I know Jake told me about them but it was one thing to just know about them but another thing to actually know vampires!

"Don't…I mean…don't vampires drink…blood?"

"Yes dear they do. But Carlisle is different. He believed it was wrong to live off human blood so he and his boys live off the blood of animals.

"Okay then. Jacob Black told me that some 'unusual friends' told him that I would be here. I'm guessing that would be you. How did you know I was going to be here?"

"Well Bella, Alice over here can see the future and she saw you walking through the forest about 100 years ago and we just had to wait for you." Rosalie answered.

I just stared at Rosalie and Alice as if they were crazy.

"Bella, you do know that each fairy has their own special little talent?"

I shook my head.

"Well we do. Alice can see the future, I can plant ideas into people's heads, and making them do things that they sometimes don't want to do and Esme can sense your fears and hopes."

I must stay clear of Rosalie then. God knows what she could make me do.

"Yea and some vamps have special little gifts too. Like Edward, he can read minds and Jasper can sense and alter emotions. Emmett is like super strong and Carlisle…well he doesn't really have a power, he just has perfect resistance towards human blood."

"Edward can read minds?" I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks. I bet my eyes turned maroon.

"What's the matter Bells? Been thinking some inappropriate things?" Rosalie said giving me a wink.

"Oh and I forgot, vamps have super hearing and sight just like us."

At this I blushed even more.

"But don't worry; we've already discovered that Edward can't read your mind." Alice said trying to comfort me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Aww so you have been thinking something naughty about Eddie."

My blush was on to the full.

Downstairs I could hear laughing and then a loud thump.

"Bella is that all your questions? Because I have a feeling that my house it about to get trashed."

"Umm, yes. Thank you so much Esme." We both stood up and we exchanged hugs, then Esme was off down the stairs.

I turned back to look at Alice and Rosalie who had now risen off the bed and were stood next to me with huge grins on their faces.

"What?"

"Well seeing as we are cousins and we have spent around 500 years without you, we think that it's time for some quality time together."

Alice looked like she was set on vibrate, jumping up and down.

"Umm, okay but I don't know why you're getting so excited about."

"Well quality time with us means…make over!!!"

Before I had the chance to respond, Alice and Rosalie had grabbed me by the arms and dragged me into another room, whom I'm guessing was Alice's.

They spent the next few hours pampering me while we talked and shared light banter. Rosalie curled and styled by hair while Alice covered me with make up. Then they painted my nails and toenails. It was only when Esme called up to tell us dinner was ready, they stopped.

We ran downstairs to find Esme sat as the table with the rest of the family. Carlisle was sat next to Esme. Alice and Rosalie went and sat down at the table. Carlisle stood from the table and walked over to me.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, welcome to my home." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. But as I took it he pulled me into a hug.

He leant forward a whispered in my ear. "Thank you for completing my family."

"You're welcome. Esme it's the closest thing to family I have. I would do anything for her."

We broke our embrace and Carlisle just nodded and went to sit back down.

"Bella why don't you sit next to Edward."

"Are you sure, I mean I wouldn't want to intrude on your family dinner."

"Bella you are family. Anyway the boy's won't be eating anyway. They just sit here to keep us company."

"Oh yea, I forgot. If you don't mind then."

I went over to the table and sat down next to Edward while Esme served dinner.

I found out that I was actually quite hungry so when Esme place a plate of pasta bake in front of me, I devoured it in minutes. I was quite surprised when Edward started talking to me.

"I guess you were quite hungry after 'quality time' with Alice and Rosalie."

"Umm, yea but it was fun. They already feel like sisters to me."

Edward nodded.

"So it turns out that you are not just 'adopted' brothers."

Edward chuckled at my comment. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. He looked over at me, his golden eyes cutting right down into my soul.

"You know, most people would have been out the door screaming by now…fairy or not."

"Well I'm not like most people."'

"I've noticed." He said with a smirk.

"So, why can't you read my mind then?" It wasn't until Rosalie snickered that I realized that everyone was listening to our conversation.

"Umm, I don't know."

"Esme, it might have something to do with her gift." It seemed like everyone was going to join in our conversation now.

"Alice you might be right." Esme then turned to me.

"Bella, I have been thinking about what you said about loosing your emotions after you left Forks the first time and how Edward can't read your mind. I shared my thoughts with Carlisle and he agreed with me when I said that you might be a shield."

Carlisle spoke up this time. "Well in the vampire world there are also shields and they can either prevent mental or physical attacks. Know it seems as if your shield is a lot stronger than that of a vampire. After your parents died, it seems as if you used your shield to lock yourself in your own body and shield yourself from all emotions and know that you have returned home, you are slowly releasing your shield over your emotions."

"But Carlisle that still doesn't explain why I can't hear her thought."

"Well Edward, it's a different part of her shield that protects her mind from you. She obviously doesn't have any control on that certain area."

Oh my god. This is a lot to take in. One minute we were trying to discover my gift, next I am a shield and blocked my own emotions out for around 500 years. Today had to be one of the strangest days of my life. I had been finding things out that I had no idea about. My head started to spin.

"Carlisle, before you were saying about mental and physical shields…what kind of shield would I have then?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure. You obviously have a mental shield because Edward can't read your thoughts, however, Jasper can't pick up any emotions coming from you and your emotions aren't connected to your mental state. Whether or not you are immune to physical attacks I don't know."

"Hey dad, I could try attacking her if you want." Emmett turned and winked at me.

I noticed a low growl coming from Edward.

"Thank you Emmett, but I don't really want to put Bella at risk."

"Aww come on! You know I would take it easy on her. Just a little charge at her, I won't do anything…just see if she blocks me."

"Hmmm, that could work." Carlisle rubbed his chin while thinking.

"CARLISLE CULLEN! You cannot be considering putting my niece in danger?" Esme's tone of voice even made me quiver. She could be strict when she wanted to. But I wanted to see if I did have a physical shield. I got up out of my chair and cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Um, I think I would like to try Emmett's idea. I want to see what my full ability is."

Edward scraped his chair while standing up.

"Bella, I don't want you putting yourself in any kind of danger!" His voice was stern and slightly scary.

"I won't be. Look at it this way, if I do have a shield I wont be hurt; if I don't then I will just fly out of the way before Emmett can hit me."

"Hell Yea! I say we do this!"

I nodded in agreement as Emmett came and stood beside me, throwing an arm over my shoulder causing me to stagger slightly. We both looked at Esme with pleading eyes.

"Alright! But please just be careful!"

With that Emmett threw me over his shoulder and ran out of the house into their huge backyard. He placed me down on the grass and ran a few yards away from me. The rest of the family filed into the backyard to watch our little experiment.

"Okay Bells! Now remember if I don't stop then you should proberly fly away." Boomed Emmett from across the field. "You ready?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to go on the count of three. One…. Two…. Three!"

Emmett took off across the field as fast as he could go and for a vampire that was really fast. If I wasn't human I would be able to see him coming towards me, but thanks to my fairy abilities I could watch him coming.

Emmett was closing in fast. I had to concentrate otherwise I might not be able to get out of the way fast enough. Emmett was only a few meters away from me when it happened. It was as if he hit a brick wall, the impact sending him flying back across the field. He landed with a thud on his backside cracking a nearby boulder. I could hear gasps coming from behind me.

Rosalie rushed over to Emmett's side to check if he was okay.

"Emmett baby are you alright?"

"Hell yea I'm alright! That was the coolest thing ever! I want to do it again!"

Rosalie responded by hitting Emmett on the back of his head.

"I thought you were going to die and you want to do it again? Over my dead body." She turned and stalked off back into the house.

Emmett followed after her with a puppy dog face.

Alice came running over to me and wrapped her skinny little arms around my waist.

"Bella you did it! I have never seen something as powerful as that before. It was amazing!"

The rest of the family soon joined us in our little celebration.

I looked over at Edward and poked my tongue out at him.

"See, told you I wouldn't get hurt."

Edward just gave me the most beautiful crooked grin I had ever seen.

After, we all went back inside and just talked about everything. It wasn't until Alice gave a little yawn that I realized what time it was.

"Oh my god. It's getting late. I really should be getting home now."

"Alright then." Esme stood up and gave me a huge wishing me a goodnight. I exchanged hugs and goodnights with the rest of the family. When it came to Edward he asked to walk me out. I agreed.

We walked to my car in comfortable silence. He opened the car door for me like a true gentle man.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Most defiantly." He gave me his crooked smile again. He brought his hand up to cup my face and ran his thumb over my cheekbone. He lent in towards me and my breath hitched. He gave me a kiss on the other cheek.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight."

I slid into the car and he closed my door for me. I pulled out of the driveway and sped all the way home every now and again gently touching the cheek where Edward's lips had once been.

**A/N: Oooooo Bella and Edward are getting cosy!!! wats going to happen?? Anyway i would like to congradulate Twilight Girl27 for getting it right!! Esme is indeed her aunty :):) along with nanymilan who also got it right!!! Well who bothered to review anyway :P...well hope people decide to review more on this one cuz a lot happened...good or bad...rain or shine i would like to know what you are thinking..even if its been said and done....let me know!!**

**Love you all!!! keep lovin my story...like i love you haha**

**Lizzie xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7 The Bella Fan Club

**A/N: Next chapter is here!! woo haha lol...So..just thought i would let you all know that i was disapointed in the response to the last chapter...like NO ONE reviewed...appart from my beta who i forced to review just because shes my best friend and i can...as a punnishment i will be taking longer to upload future chapters...partly cuz you all suck but the other part is cuz i am back at school and have a lot of extra work to do..now that im doing my AS & A levels..so just be glad im still writing for all of you lot!! Anyhoo...away from the bad points...hope you likey this chapter...it kinda sets up the BIG event thats comming up...but not the main event haha lol...bet you guys will never guess what it is lol... :)**

**Disclaimer: SM is the wonderful creator of these characters...i am just the sad little creature who likes to play with them...i am however the capitano of the wiltshire swimming team :) go me! **

**BPOV**

I was awakened the next morning by an annoying tickling feeling on my face. It started off on my nose, worked its way around my cheeks and across my forehead. I groaned as I started to let the light into my eyes. Once my eyes were full open I sat up with a gasp. My pixie little friend was hovering over me, her face just above mine.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing here?"

The smile that was plastered on her face dropped and I instantly felt bad.

"It's great to see you and all…you just startled me. How did you get in? And why are you here?" I grumbled. I'm really not a morning person.

Alice climbed down off of her and stood next to my bed.

"Well, well, someone isn't a morning person."

I just scoffed at her.

"I'm here to help you get ready for school…and I have a spare key."

I burrowed my brows in confusion.

"Who do you think decorated you house? And picked you out all of these fabulous clothes?" She walked over to my closet and started going through it.

I just sat there in awe over the little pixie.

She must have noticed that I hadn't moved as she such her head out of my closet and frowned.

"Come on! Get out of bed and go and take a shower. I have limited time to make you beautiful."

"Alice, there is no reason for me to get dressed up for school."

"Yes there is. Trust me on this. I know these things." She said while tapping her head.

I couldn't help but laugh at her as I climbed out of bed and into the shower.

After about an hour of Alice dressing me, curling my hair and poking at my face with make up, she finally said that we were ready to go.

"So Bella, what car are you going to take to school this morning?"

"The same car as yesterday. Do you want a ride?"

"No thanks, I have my Porsche waiting outside. Anyway, I think you should take the bike today."

"Let me guess… you 'know these things'."

"Don't mock me Bella. One day you will thank me for what I am doing for you."

I just laughed at the serious expression on her face.

"Okay then, I will take the bike."

"Yay!" Alice embraced me in a tight hug. "I will see you at school then. Bye" Alice ran out of the house, jumped into her car and sped away.

I sighed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed myself an apple before heading into the garage. Sitting there tucked in the corner of the garage was my candy apple red and black Ducati Sport. Just looking at it made my panties wet. I practically skipped over to my bike and ran my hands all over the smooth leather of the seat.

Mmmm, this baby was so good it needed its own name. Something sexy and powerful…all man…

As soon as I straddled my bike the name came to me…Taylor Lautner. Like I said, sexy, powerful and definitely all man, but that seemed little long for my baby. I settled for just calling my baby TL. As soon as I was done with school I would pimp this little baby out!

I kicked started the bike and gave a little sigh once I felt its engine purr beneath me. I opened the garage door and set off like a bat out of hell. Driving fast cars was one thing, but driving a bike was another! I felt free when on my bike. As if I were floating.

I reached school a lot sooner than I would have if I had taken my car, but because I spent so much time admiring my bike I arrived at the same time as everyone else. I flew into the parking lot and parked up opposite Alice's car. I could tell everyone's eyes were on me so I played it to my advantage. I took my helmet off and shook out my hair, almost in slow motion.

I looked over at Alice, avoiding eye contact with all the gawking faces; she was bouncing and grinning at me. Edward was standing next to Alice who looked just as shocked as everyone else in the parking lot. I put my helmet on my bike and walked over to Alice and gave her a big hug.

"You are the best ever! I will never doubt you again!" I whispered into her ear.

I looked over at Edward who was still gawking at me. I walked over to him and gently patted him on the cheek.

"Don't worry…I'm indestructible!"

Emmett came bouncing over while laughing.

"I don't think he was worried about you getting hurt…he was too busy thinking how hot you looked on your bike." Emmett winked at me.

It was then Edward snapped out of his daze and quickly adjusted himself, hoping know one would see. Of course we all did and burst out laughing. Edward glared at me, smirked and then leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You know, Emmett was right, you did look hot on your bike and incredibly sexy." His cool breath brushed against my neck causing me to shiver. He chuckled in my ear. Luckily, he had said it quiet enough so that no one would hear.

As he pulled away everyone started laughing again, Edward included. Before I could ask them what was so funny, Alice had grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me towards the school. Once we had entered the building I had managed to stop her.

"Alice! What the hell was that for?"

"Just take a look." She held up a little compact mirror and held it to my eyes.

"Wow!! That's so cool! They're purple!"

"Yes Bella but what does purple mean?"

Then it dawned on me. Purple meant lust! Everyone could tell that Edward had left me flustered and wanting him. Great! I was feeling so embarrassed but I noticed that my eyes weren't changing colour.

"Alice! Why aren't they changing colour? I am absolutely horrified."

"That's because you are still lusting after him. It won't go away until you get hit by another big emotion. So your just gunna have to not think about Edward…and his gorgeous copper hair falling over his eyes; his tall, lean, muscular body…"

"ALICE! THAT IS NOT HELPING ME!!!"

She just stood there and giggled.

"I know Bella but I just couldn't help myself. Oh, and I should warn you. When your eyes are purple, everyone horny boy will flock to you. It's as if they know that you're full of lust."

Alice patted my head and turned to Jasper who had now joined us and they walked to class hand in hand; leaving me to face hormonal horny boys apparently. I started heading towards my first class when Mike walked up to me.

"My Bella, you are looking very sexy today."

Great! Mike was trying to seduce me.

"Um, thanks Mike." I carried on walking, now at a faster pace.

Then a boy with dark hair and a greasy face whom I recognized from my art class walked up to me.

"Mike may think you're sexy, but I think you are completely and utterly breathtaking." He started leaning in close to me until I was backed up against the wall.

"Well, that's nice." I ducked under him and continued to walk to class almost in a jog.

The out of know where, a boy with dark skin and dark curly hair pushed me up against the wall, his arms either side of my head and started leaning in towards my lips. I screamed in panic, ducked under his arms and ran the rest of the way to class as fast as I could. I burst through door and closed it quickly behind me, checking through the little window to see if anyone was following me. When they weren't I let out a sign and lent my head against the door, closing my eyes.

I heard a cough from behind me so I turned around to see the whole class and Mr Banner staring at me. I couldn't help but notice Edward trying to hold in his laugher in the corner of the room.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Swan; now would you come away from the door and take your seat?" I blushed and walked to my seat next to Edward and rested my head on my arms.

"Bad day?" I felt Edward's cool breath across my neck. Once again my body betrayed me and I shivered.

"You should know, you're the one who started it all." I tilted my head to look at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do! Your little teasing comment sent all the boys chasing after me and telling me how 'sexy' and 'breathtaking' I am."

"Well to tell you the truth, before, I was telling you the truth and I didn't do anything to get those boys to chase after you…that my dear was all by your own power."

Each time we spoke we slowly got closer and closer to each other.

"So you are telling me that you didn't know that I had lustful eyes." I raised an eyebrow at him.

By this time his was just inches away from my face.

"Lustful eyes?" This time it was his turn to raise an eyebrow at me.

"You must know what your words do to me Edward."

"Well, you must know what your existence does to me." His cool breath washed over my face. I closed my eyes just as I felt Edward's cool lips press against mine.

BANG! The sound of the door swinging open caused me to jump and pull back from Edward reluctantly. Edward sighed and dropped his head on the table. I couldn't help but smile.

"BELLA!" I looked towards the door to see Mike, the greasy boy and the dark boy standing in the doorway holding flowers, chocolates and stuffed toys.

"Looks like someone has a fan club" Edward said in my ear but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"How the hell did they get all those things so fast?"

Luckily Mr Banner also noticed the recent outburst in our class.

"Mike! Tyler and Eric! Will you please leave my classroom at once and return to your own lessons!"

Shouting at the boys seemed to break their fix on me and look over at Mr Banner who was fuming. The three of them turned to leave the class, but not before Mike winked, Tyler smiled and Eric waved at me before closing the door.

"Told you it had nothing to do with the eyes…well not really."

"Nope, that's just the power of my mystical eyes." I looked over at mine, going cross-eyed just to prove my point.

Edward once again leaned in so close to me, his breath tickled my face.

"You really don't see yourself clearly do you?"

"Well…everything is as clear as mud when I'm around you." But I said it more to myself.

Edward looked at me puzzled but I just shook my head, telling him not to worry about it. We didn't talk for the rest of the lesson and when the bell went, we continued our silence. Edward walked me all the way to my next class to ward off any unwelcome horny boys. Luckily for me no one came near me with Edward around. Just as I was about to open the door, he spun me around so I was facing him. He raised his hand and placed it on my cheek; his thumb rubbing my cheekbone.

"See you at lunch Bella." He didn't smile. He didn't blink. The only expression his face held we something that looked like restraint. He dropped his hand and walked back down the hall, to his next class. Like I said, everything was clear as mud while he was around. With a sign, I stepped into the class and went to take my seat next to Jasper.

"What's wrong?"

I looked over to find Jasper leaning over his desk towards me.

"How do you know something wrong?"

"I'm an empath, remember? And your eyes have changed colour…confusion is just radiating from you."

My eyes are different colour!

"FINALLY!" I shouted so loud it echoed around the classroom and everyone turned to look at me. Jasper sat there laughing his ass off at my sudden outburst. I ducked my head down to avoid their gazes. Thankfully the teacher walked in and everyone returned their gaze to the front of the class, where Miss Watson had begun her lecture.

"So I'm guessing you've been having bit of a rough day?" Jasper was leaning over to my desk once again.

"Yeah, guess you could say that. And its all thanks to your boy Eddie." I smirked at myself knowing that he would probably be listening to our conversation from his class. Jasper thought this too, as he let out a little chuckle.

"Why what happened?"

"Well first of all he teases me and makes my eyes purple; then I get attacked by a bunch of boys in the hallway; in class Edward teases me again; the guys from before burst into my class…leaving me frustrated; then Edward walked me to class and just…confuses the hell out of me."

Jasper just sat there nodding along with what I was saying.

"You know, I would probably feel more comfortable talking to Alice about this…not Edward's brother."

"Actually, Alice will probably see this conversation, so you might as well tell me everything and don't worry…I wouldn't tell Edward. Maybe Emmett, but not me."

The look on Jasper's face told me that I could trust him. He also sent calm waves towards me, reassuring me.

"Ok, fine but only because Alice will be watching; Edward first told me that he thought I looked sexy on my bike, therefore turning my eyes purple; then in the classroom we almost kissed…well our lips touched but then the stupid boys ruined the moment; then he acts all sincere and as if he really cares about me…and it's confusing me. I mean is he messing or does he actually like…like me?"

"I don't know you much…but I do know Edward and he has never show even the slightest interest in anyone…as much as he shows in you."

Just then the bell went signaling the end of class. Jasper walked me to my next class. For the rest of the day all I could think of was Jasper's words. Lunch time came and went, Edward and I sat across from each other, occasionally looking at each other and barely speaking. We didn't say anything all lunch. The rest of the day dragged by, Edward and I avoided each other at all cost; though I have no idea why. Maybe he did hear me talking to Jasper. Maybe Jasper said something to him. I don't know why but it started to annoy me.

I walked out of school after gym, not really wanting to talk to anyone. I quickly avoided anyone who was walking my way. I kept my head down to avoid eye contact and walked over to my bike. I looked up to see Jake leaning on it, legs crossed, arms folded and looking as gorgeous as ever. I couldn't help the smile on my face when I saw him.

"Jake!" I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped his big arms around me and squeezed me gently.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" I pulled away just enough to look at his face.

"God, don't even get me started." I lent my head on his chest and sighed.

"That bad huh?" I nodded.

"Well why don't you come back to mine and we can hang out for the rest to the day. You can meet my friends."

"That sounds like the best offer I have had all day." I looked around to see if he had a car with him.

"Jake, how did you get here?"

"I ran." I l just laughed. He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world…well it was to him I suppose.

"I guess that explains the bare chest."

"Yea, you have a problem with that?"

"I don't have a problem with that, but I think you might be giving some of the girls a heart attack."

Jake burst out laughing as he noticed that most of the girls in the parking lot were staring at him.

"I guess we should get going then, don't want anyone to faint from looking at my hot body."

I gave him a playful slap on the chest before turning and mounting my bike.

"Come on boy, you're on the back. No way am I letting you drive my baby!" Jake laughed as he mounted the bike behind me and wrapped his big arms around my waist. I started the bike just as I heard my name being called from somewhere.

I looked around to see Jasper running over to me with Alice on his back and Edward walking a couple of steps behind them with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Jazz, Ally." Jasper nodded back to me while Alice jumped down and walked right up to me.

"Are you coming by tonight?"

"Umm, sorry Ally but I kinda have plans with Jake tonight."

"Is this because of Edward? He's just an idiot who doesn't know what he's doing."

"It's alright Alice. I don't really need to be getting mixed up with guys or anything at the moment. I'm just starting to handle normal emotions; I don't need to make things more complicated. Its hard enough as it is."

Alice nodded and stepped back. Edward walked forward having heard our conversation.

"Bella, I…"

"Edward, come to me when you know what you want. I'm not one to be messed around."

Edward grabbed my arm just as I started to pull out of my space.

"Bella, I don't want you to go with him."

Jake spoke up for me this time.

"Cullen, why don't you just leave her alone? She's having enough trouble as it is without you making things harder."

Edward glared at Jake and I shrugged his hand off my arm. Jake kissed my bare shoulder as Edward, Alice and Jasper backed away to let me out of my space and I sped out of the school and flew down the freeway to La Push, completely and utterly pissed at Edward Cullen.

**A/N: YEA!! you go Bella!! Show that Edwardo whos boss!! And Edddie boy...get your head out your ass and man up a bit! Before Jake moves in there ;) btw that could be a preview of the next chapter...but maybe not haha.....now unless you review....you wont find out for a lonnnnnnng time!! mwahahahaha....but serously no joke!! And just letting you know...the next chapter is like my favourite chapter so far. It is actually amazing and so full of DRAMA!!! So review for me if you want to read it sooner!!**

**Be Kind...And Review**

**Lizzie xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 Emotional Overload!

**A/N: Right ho peeps...told you i would take longer to upload...hope it was pure torture haha lol...na joking...well heres next chapter...my favourite chapter so far..quite a big chapter here....oh and if you dont hate me atm..you will soon ;) :D enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...i own like a million horror films in which i like to laugh at..weird i know!**

**BPOV**

Jake directed me through La Push to his house. It was a little red wooden house, right next to the beach and the forest. I pulled up outside his door and shut off my bike's engine.

"Well, this is home." Jake said as he climbed off.

"It looks so cozy and warm – it suits you Jake."

I looked up from parking my bike to see Jake looking at the ground with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Jake? Are you blushing?"

Jake's head snapped up a looked me dead in the eye.

"No!" He turned and started walking towards his house. I hopped off my bike and ran after him.

"Oh my god, you so were blushing!"

"No, I wasn't." Jake whined as he opened the door and I continued to follow him through the house. He walked down a little hallway and into the living room. Just as he was about to sit down, I jumped on his back.

"I actually can't believe that you were blushing!" I started ruffling his hair.

"I told you I wasn't blushing!" Jake grabbed me and tossed me onto the love seat and started tickling me.

"Jake!! Stop!" I was laughing and screaming as he tickled my stomach.

"Only if you admit that I wasn't blushing." I couldn't say anything from laughing so much. My stomach started to cramp up.

"J-Jake p-lease!"

"Not until you say it!"

"Okay, okay! You didn't blush! You're a strong manly man, you would never blush!" It took so much effort to get that out and I was completely tired once Jake stopped tickling me.

Jake pulled me up so I was sitting, and pulled me into his arms so my head was resting against his chest. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me; he knew how to make me feel better after my crappy day at school. I lent up and planted a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat from the doorway. I pulled away from Jake as we both looked to see who it was. Six huge guys stood there with smirks on their faces. They were all topless with cropped black hair. Each guy had some sort of tattoo on the top of their right arms.

"Sorry man, we didn't know that you would have…um…company." One guy said as he stepped forward, still smirking at us.

"Nah, it's alright. I knew you lot would be over sometime." Jake sighed as he got up and greeted the guy with a man hug. Jake turned around and introduced me to all of his friends.

"This is Quil; Embry; Paul; Seth and the twins are Sam Jr. and Billy." Jake pointed to each one as he introduced them. They all each gave me a big grin, occasionally a wave apart from Paul, who just frowned at me.

Seth walked over to me and sat down throwing his arms around my shoulders.

"So you're Jake's girl then." He said with a wink.

"Umm, well…I'm his friend."

"Surrreeee…his friend. That's what you are." I looked over at Sam who joined in the conversation.

"You looked a bit more than friendly from what we saw." Billy said with a chuckle while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Come on guys, knock it off." Jake was just saving my day today. He's like my very own superman!

"Yeah guys, shut it!" Quil started sticking up for me too. I gave him a grateful smile.

Embry turned to Quil. "Yeah, and if you had shut it before, we could have seen a bit more action". Paul rolled his eyes and smacked Embry around the head.

"Dude! Seriously. Were just friends. Look, Bella was just having a crappy day and I was trying to make her feel better. Anyway, she's got a thing going on with Cullen."

Jake said that last part rather quietly, almost as if he was saying it to himself. All of the boys stared at me.

"Nothing is going on between us, Edward and I are just messing around." I looked down at my lap sheepishly.

"Those Cullens are bad news. Especially the men. If you get too close to them…they will drink your blood." I looked over at Paul who was frowning at me. How dare he say things like that about my family? He obviously doesn't know who I am.

"If you're trying to scare me it won't work. I know that the men are vampires AND I don't appreciate you talking about my family like that!" It was my turn to glare at Paul.

"What, you think just because you know that they are vampires, you don't think that they won't bite you? That's why they keep those women around; to feed off them every now and again." Paul started to raise his voice.

I stood up in anger. "Believe me they won't bite me, because I would probably taste nasty to them! And the Cullens are very loving and caring people, they love each other! THAT'S WHY THEY STAY TOGETHER!!" I was fuming from what Paul was saying.

"Oh yeah? And what makes your blood different from every other naive little girl?"

"Because Paul, I AM A FAIRY!" I walked right up to Paul and practically shouted in his face.

"ESME CULLEN IS MY AUNT AND ALICE AND ROSALIE ARE MY COUSINS! REAL BLOOD FAMILY, AND BY INSULTING THEM YOU HAVE INSULTED ME!" By this time I was leaning over Paul, spitting in his face while he started to lean further back into the couch, shaking.

Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Paul.

"Bella, he didn't mean it."

I turned around and glared at Jake, but my reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall caught my attention. My eyes were blood red. Anger, hatred, fury; all the things I was feeling at the moment. I looked back at Jake who now started to back away from my intense glare.

"I. Have. To. Go." I spat the words through my gritted teeth and ran out of the house, hearing Jake and his friends follow me. I flung the door open, ran outside and took off into the air. Once I was high enough I looked back to see the guys all looking up at me in awe and Paul shaking violently before transforming into a wolf. I flew in the direction of the Cullen's house, not feeling like going home and being by myself.

I descended and landed right outside their door. I knocked and stood looking down at my shoes. Seconds later the door flew open.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Edward holding to door open, looking at me with a mix of worry and relief. I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst into tears and flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist and buried my face into his shirt, breathing in his spicy, seductive scent in between sobs.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Paul...you…Cullens…nice…shout…angry…flew…sorry." I couldn't get the whole story out due to my sobbing. Edward sighed and picked me up into his arms and carried me into the house. He took me all the way up the stairs and into his room. He sat down on a black leather couch with me on his lap.

"Bella, please calm down and tell me what's wrong, you're starting to worry me. Was it something I did?" He looked so worried that I couldn't help but feel guilty for being so mean to him before and started to cry harder. Edward rubbed my back and swayed from side to side, while humming a tune to help me calm down. By the time he managed to calm me down it was dark outside but I was still sniffing and had a few hiccups.

"Do you want to try and tell me what this is all about?"

I shock my hair on his chest. "Not without the others."

"Well they are hunting right now. Esme, Alice and Rosalie went with them for some fresh air…but while we wait why don't you tell me about your house."

"Well, it's a beautiful cottage that my parents got for me. There are little flower beds around the sides and it has a thatch roof. For a cottage it's quite big, especially with my garage next to it. Inside the decoration is beautiful with warm floral patterns everywhere. It's stocked up on the latest electronics and gadgets, which is strange because they weren't invented…when my parents were alive."

I stopped describing my house and thought with a frown on my face. My parents lived 500 years ago, so how the hell did they get all that stuff? It wasn't even invented yet! And the cars, they weren't even close to making that kind of stuff. We used to live together in what the British called the Tudor times. We lived in very different times from what we do know. After I ran away, I never really noticed the changes in time, until I was older and could understand things more. Civilization had come a long way and I had forgotten when I came from. My parents couldn't have done my house! They'd been dead for 500 years! They wouldn't know what a TV was or a car was. How did it get into my house?

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward shook me slightly bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him with a blank expression.

"Edward? How could my parents know what a TV is when we lived in a time when they weren't invented?"

"What? Bella what are you talking about?"

"My parents did my house for me but I have things that they wouldn't know about because they were dead before they could have been invented."

"Bella, I…"

"And the pictures in my room! How the hell did they come to be? Cameras weren't invented!"

"Bella, you need to listen to me!" But I didn't, I completely ignored him.

"Edward! My parents could be still alive! They left me a note saying that they did the house for me! They must have done it! I don't know about the pictures but my mother must have done some sort of fairy magic to create them. Its as if we didn't live 500 years ago and…."

"BELLA!" I stopped talking and looked at Edward eyes wide. Why did he shout like that? There is a possibility that my parents could be alive and he shouts at me.

"Bella, your parent's aren't alive."

"But…" He stopped me before I could go on. He put me down to the couch and stood up running his hands through his hair.

"Bella, I am going to tell you something, but you mustn't get mad. Ok?"

I nodded my head.

"Bella, the reason why your house is so up to date is because your parents weren't really the ones who did your house." I opened my mouth to argue.

"No please let me finish. Your parents didn't do it because…we did."

I sat there shell shocked. I felt numb and I couldn't move. Edward decided to carry on with his explanation.

"Your mother asked Esme to make sure you had a home. Your parents picked out the cottage, but we did everything else. We weren't sure when you would come back so we had to keep updating it. Esme and Alice designed the inside and we all helped put it all together. Esme was the one who had the photos but I don't know how. She told us not to tell you that we did it, that it would mean more to you if you thought it was from your parents, but I couldn't let you get your hopes up with thinking them to be alive. It wouldn't have been fair. Please don't be mad, we just wanted you to have a place where you would feel closer to them."

Edward sat down next to me and brushed his thumb over my cheek. I sat there letting it all soak in. The house made me feel so close to them, like they were there with me. Now I found out that it was all fake. Slowly, the tears started to pool in my eyes blurring my vision. Edward started to rub my back again but I shrugged him away. I stood from the couch and started walking out of the room. Edward grabbed my arm.

"No Edward. I need to go!" The tears started pouring and a loud sob escaped my chest. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and started running. Unfortunately for me, the rest of the Cullens had just come back from hunting. They took one look at me and started gushing and trying to hold me and asking me what's wrong.

"Bella, please." Everyone stopped faffing over me as I turned to look at Edward.

"No! I have dealt with so much shit today; I don't think I can take any more." Everyone gasped at my colorful use to language. I turned and fought my way through everyone. I ran through the door and took off into the night. I flew all the way home crying my heart out.

I landed in the forest just before the opening to my house. I took off running towards the door, looking at the ground. Looking at the house will only rip my heart more. I suddenly stopped when I ran straight into a wall. I closed my eyes and waited to collide with the ground but it never happened. I opened my eyes to see Jake holding me by the waist to stop me from falling. I pushed him off and stepped back, trying to glare at him but my eyes were so puffy it looked like I was squinting.

"Jake what are you doing here?" My voice sounded rough even for myself. It made me cringe.

"You left your bike and I wanted to see if you were alright." The look in his eyes was so sincere, as if he really cared for me. Something suddenly changed inside me. It was a feeling that I had only experienced once before, towards Edward. However, this was so much stronger, I couldn't control it.

I lunged at Jake and wrapped my legs around his waist. I grabbed hold of his hair and yanked his head back. I pressed my lips to his hard. At first Jake was tense but then he relaxed and began moving his lips in sync with mine. Jake's mouth opened, taking mine with it and slipped his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance. Jake's hands moved from my hips and up into my hair gently pulling. I don't know how long we stood there kissing, time seemed to stop.

"Bella?" I immediately tensed up. I recognized that voice. The smooth velvety voice was now laced with worry, sadness and pain. I pulled away from Jake to see Edward standing near us. He look so hurt and yet a bit angry and defiant.

I jumped down off of Jake and ran my fingers through my hair. What the hell was going on with me? My life was falling apart and all in a day. I couldn't handle it any more…I just lost it.

"Would you two stay the HELL away from me? Ever since I met you, my life has gotten worse. I should have just stayed away and lived life feeling nothing. It would have been easier without all this crap!" Tears were rolling down my face. I turned and ran. I sprinted through the trees, dodging loose branches and jumping over tree roots. I wanted…no, needed, to get as far away from everyone as possible.

"BELLA!" Voices shouted from behind me, but I carried on running,

"BELLS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Voices, emotions, all spinning around my head. It was too much. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't take it any more… I stopped running and fell on my knees to catch my breath. I felt sick and dizzy. I closed my eyes to try and get a grip on what was going on with me. I closed off my mind; put a wall around my mind. Like this, my senses heightened. I could hear everything so much clearly.

I heard small animals moving around me; the calls of my name from those who were trying to find me; the whistling of the wind, rustling the leaves. There was a much louder rustle from one of the bushes beside me. My eyes flew open and my body became tense. I stayed perfectly still as I heard steps across the fallen leaves.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I knew it would be someone that I was running from. No one replied to me.

"I said, leave me alone!" There was no sound of movement.

Whoever it was; they were really starting to get on my nerves.

"Would you go AWAY!" I turned to whoever it was to give them some physical damage, but no one was there. My senses never let me down. I survived on them for so many years.

Suddenly everything went quiet. No wind; no voices and no animals. The silence sent shivers down my spine. Out of know where I heard a low growl from behind me. I whipped around and stared into red eyes. I knew those eyes, the eyes that have haunted me ever since my parents died. I went numb. Then everything went black.

**A/N: Mwahahaha....told you you would hate me....but dont worry it MIGHT get better :D:D ... just in case some of you think that this is coming to an end sometime soon...its not...theres a LOT more drama to go...and you will cry...well i will anyway...**

**dont forget to suck up to me and REVIEW becuase if you had a story...you would want people to review so be kind and rewind...wait no...review!!**

**Lizzie xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9 The AfterMath

**A/N: Well hello there my lovlies :D did u miss me?? feels like i havent uploaded it aggggeeeeessss...you will proberly tell me that i havent haha lol :) Looking at the cliffhanger i left you on...i wouldnt be surprised if you were angry...i've been told by my friends that they hate me after what happened last chapter...but i know they still love me :D:D but dw the end is farrrrrr away at the moment :) plenty of Vampairy to go :D so enjoy!!!**

**Oh...check out my other stories...some of you may be reading Hiding..but check out Healing the Wounds...its quite good :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight...I own pre-ordered tickets to the 00:05 showing of NEW MOON!! hell yea**

**BPOV**

"Bella?"

Someone was calling my name, but it was muffled.

"Bella?"

The voice was coming in clearer.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

I could only grumble in response.

"Oh thank God. Bella can you open your eyes?"

I gently opened my eyes to allow them to adjust to the light, but it was so bright I had to close them again.

"Too bright."

"Esme, can you turn the light off."

I felt a hand brush across my cheek.

"Bella try opening your eyes now."

Once again I opened my eyes slowly but this time I wasn't hit with the blinding light. When my eyes were fully open, they adjusted to the dark. I was lying down looking up at the ceiling. Looking around me I noticed that I was in the Cullen's living room. Carlisle and Esme were standing very close to me. Alice was standing behind the loveseat that I was led on; Jasper had his arms wrapped around her. Emmett and Rosalie were sat on the couch across from me. Everyone looked very worried. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

I tried to sit up but my body ached so much that I slumped back down with a grumble.

"Bella, it would be best if you tried not to move at the moment."

"What happened?"

Esme and Carlisle exchanged glances and I noticed that the room went very quiet. Esme knelt down next to me and took my hand in hers.

"Why don't you tell us everything you can remember first?"

"Well, I was running…trying to get away…and I saw…saw a pair of red eyes…then everything went black." I looked up at Esme.

"It was the monster, the one who killed my parents."

Esme reached out and brushed my hair off my forehead.

"Yes, we know dear. Edward found you before…well before something bad happened. He chased the monster off. You were seriously injured, at first we thought…we thought you might have been dead, but Carlisle found out pulse, even though it was very weak. We brought you back here and Carlisle worked on you. Luckily, we heal fast so you recovered quickly. But…"

Esme looked over at Carlisle who knelt down next to Esme and placed his hand on my leg.

"But you've been weakened, a lot. We came so close to losing you. It seemed like you weren't even fighting to stay alive."

I couldn't help but scoff. Esme gave me a very disapproving look. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Esme, you have no idea how much pain I was feeling. I've never felt before and then after so many years it hits me all at once. I couldn't handle it. I wasn't in control anymore and I would have done anything to make it stop. Even if it meant ending my life.

I heard Alice gasp. She threw herself over the side of the love seat and landed on me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Why would you want to die?! How could you want to leave me? You're my sister Bella! My best friend!" Alice started sobbing on my shoulder.

I could help but feel guilty over upsetting Alice. She was my best friend and I had hurt her. I wrapped my arms around her shaking torso and squeezed her gently.

"I'm sorry Alice; it was too much to take. I wasn't thinking about you. I know that was selfish of me and I will hate myself forever for it. I would never want to leave to on purpose. You of all people should know what I was going thought. It was all just too much and it wouldn't stop."

Alice just sobbed harder. I had really hurt her.

"Alice, please stop crying." My voice started to crack and my eyes filled with tears. Alice continued to cry.

"Alice, I'm so sorry." I started sobbing as the tears rolled freely down my cheeks, hold that much tighter onto Alice. She had been so kind to me, always thinking of me before her and how do I repay her? But wanting to die and leaving her. She is the closest thing I have to a sister; she means a lot to me.

After what it seemed like hours, Alice and I finally stopped crying. Jasper, had to step out of the room because of the high level of emotions, walked backing into the living room and plucked Alice off of my lap. She tried to hold onto my clothing, but Jasper pried the material from her grasp. He walked over to the armchair and sat down with her on his lap, lovingly stroking her hair and occasionally whispering words of devotion in her ear.

Feeling lovely without her weight on me, I rolled over onto my side and curled up into a ball. Esme stroked my hair while I occasionally sniffed. Carlisle got up and went into the kitchen to get us girls some water.

"Bella?" I looked over at Rosalie who hadn't spoken since I awoke.

"How are you feeling now?"

I frowned. How did I feel now? The pain I felt before had certainly gone. Crying with Alice proberly helped pry it all out of me. It was just the after-math that was affecting me now. I had feelings of guilt, sorrow and confusion swirling around my body. Guilt and sorrow for wanting to be dead and leaving my family and best friend behind; confusion about how I got here in the first place. I mean, why did my emotions get so extreme? But mostly I was dreading what I would have to fix.

"Guilt, sorrow and I'm confused. But mostly I'm dreading the problems I have to fix."

Everyone looked at me in puzzlement.

"What problems? Bella, we all understand why you wanted what you wanted. You don't need to explain that to us."

Esme, bless her heart, was looking at me with such softness it made me want to cry my eyes out for the second time today.

"I know that Esme, but it's not that. I have to talk to Edward and apologies to Jake for kissing him. I never…"

"Wait, wait, wait. You KISSED Jake?" Emmett boomed from across the room. I looked around at everyone who were all gaping and me. Every Carlisle had walked backing into the room just to stare at me.

"Edward didn't tell you?"

"We haven't see Edward since he took off after finding you."

"Great!" I started banging my head on the arm of the couch.

"Sweetheart, please don't do that." I laughed quietly to myself. Esme could be so motherly in the strangest times.

"So what happened?" I looked over at Alice who was leaning forward off of Jasper's lap wide eyed. I'm sure if he hadn't been holding onto her, she would have ended up on the floor.

"How much do you know about what happened yesterday?"

Esme answered me. "Well not much dear. All we know is that you were with Jake in the afternoon and then we came home and saw you looking distraught before you ran away. Next thing we knew you had been attacked."

I sighed. So they basically didn't know anything. Nor did they really know what I wanted to die at that time.

Taking a deep breath I started on my story.

"Basically, I went over to Jake's and we sort of kissed, but it wasn't romantic or anything. That's when his friends turned up. They were all really nice apart from this one asshole called Paul. He started talking a load of rubbish about you all and I got really angry and defended you. Jake stopped me before I could have done some real damage. When I saw my reflection, my eyes were bright red. It was kinda scary. Anyway, I stormed out of the house with them all hot on my tail. I took off and flew over here. Edward opened the door and I cried. I cried for a long time. He calmed me down. Then we got talking about my house."

I couldn't help but notice that everyone tensed.

"But then I realized that there were loads of stuff in my house that couldn't have been put there by me parents. We live in the 1500's of crying out loud. How would they get their hands on a plasma T.V. Or any of the pictures when there were no cameras back then. I started to think that they were still alive. Edward ended up telling me that it was all of you who did my house. To say I was hurt is an understatement. It was something I felt I shared with my parents, made me feel closer to them and it was all taken away. I had to get away from here. I was just leaving when I saw all of you. Edward tried to get me to listen to him, but I couldn't. I had been through so much already that day."

"I flew home only to find Jake there. He bought my bike back and wanted to see if I was alright. Next thing I knew, I was wrapped around him and my tongue was down his throat. Edward came looking for me and found us kissing. He shocked some sense into me. I felt like I had betrayed Edward and yet I was still mad at him. I felt sorry for Jake because I led him on but when I looked at him all I could see was Paul."

"I turned and ran; wanting to get as far away from everyone as I could. I stopped and started to feel dizzy. Everyone emotion inside of me was making me feel ill. I closed my eyes and tried to close off my mind like I did once so many years ago. But then I heard someone coming towards me. I thought it was Edward or Jake, so I told them to go away. No one replied. I opened my eyes and looked around. Then I saw those eyes. I knew I was face to face with the monster that killed my parents and I couldn't help but feel relieved that the monster was going to end my pain. Before I could think of anything else, everything went black."

I looked around the room and saw a mix of different emotions. Rosalie, Alice and Esme looked worried. Emmett looked between confused and freaked out. Jasper was tense and Carlisle just looked sad. I turned to look at the girls.

"You know, if you keep looking at me like that, you are all going to get wrinkles." I didn't say it with any humor though but it broke them out of their trances. Esme was the first one to talk.

"Bella, we had no idea about how much you went through. And I'm so sorry about not telling you about the house."

Carlisle walked over to Esme and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We are all to blame Bella. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for us. But I have to thank you for defending my family."

"They're not just your family Carlisle; they're my family too. And no matter what happens, or how many secrets you keep from me, I am going to defend you. I understand know why you didn't tell me about the house. You wanted to give me something to share with my parents. Something to give me hope and I respect that."

"Oh thank god. I'm so glad you understand Bella." Esme pulled me to her gently and embraced me in a gentle hug.

"I do Esme and I really appreciate what you did for me. I just have a few questions. How did you get those pictures? And how did you perfect the house to my mother's style?"

Esme chuckled slightly.

"Well your mother was the one who told me to make you a home for whenever you returned. She left me strict instructions on how she wanted the house to be done. For the pictures, I don't know whether you can remember but your mother had a special talent of her own. She could paint pictures of things from memory. She would pose you all for a picture in front of a mirror, so she could remember how the picture looked, and then she would go off and paint it. I found a few of her paintings. With all the technology we have today, I simply had them turned into photographs. I was hoping one day to give you the original copies."

With my eyes filled with tears I simply nodded and whispered "I would like that very much."

"Bella?" I looked over at Emmett who was sat nervously in his seat.

"You know you said you felt guilty about kissing Jake…why?"

I was gob smacked! Trust Emmett to bring up the less serious matters.

Jasper coughed trying to hide his laughter and Alice buried her face in his shirt while giggling softly.

"Umm, well…I…" I felt the blush take over my face and I knew if I had a mirror, then my eyes would be maroon.

Emmett seemed to notice my reaction.

"Ohhh riiiight! I get it Bells. You're in love with Eddie boy." He sent a wink my way.

Everyone went quiet for a while, each couple quietly talking to each other. Esme and Carlisle were giving me sly smiles, knowing that I had a thing for Edward. During this time I couldn't help but think how everything seemed to be clearing up.

But that was until I remembered that I still had two certain people to talk to. I sat up slowly, feeling a lot stronger than I did before. I scooted along the loveseat to make room for Esme and Carlisle. I patted the space either side of me, inviting them to join me.

"So…does anyone have a way I can contact Jake. I kinda need to talk to him before I talk to Edward."

"Why do you need to talk to Jake first?" I looked over a Rosalie with an eyebrow raised.

"I have a lot more to talk about with Edward than I do with Jake." Rosalie nodded her head in understanding.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Alice started squealing. Everyone looked over at her as she was now bouncing in her seat.

"Alice, honey what did you see?" Jasper was trying very hard to keep her still.

Alice just shook her head with a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Bella's right. She has to talk to Jake first…like now!" With that she jumped off Jasper's lap, ran over to me to give me a kiss on the cheek and ran towards the stairs grabbing Jaspers hand and pulling his along with her.

"So…Jacob Black anyone?"

"Oh yes. Um he didn't want to leave you, so he's been staying not too far from here, keeping a watch."

I nodded my head as I started to get up. I was still quite weak but I needed to talk to him so I would just have to get on with it. Emmett sensing my trouble getting up came over to help me.

"Here, let me help you Bells." Emmett dipped down and pulled me up into his arms bridal style earning a little squeal from me.

"So where too?" He beamed down at me showing off his little dimples. I could help but chuckle.

"Outside if you please." With a wink, Emmett took off running out the door and into the backyard. He stopped just outside the forest and set me down on a rock before kissing my forehead.

"If you need me, just holler." He said with a small sign and took off running back to the house.

I took a deep breath.

"Jake?" I didn't know whether he would hear me or not so I said his voice a little bit louder.

"Jake?" I sat there looking down at my hands waiting fumbling with my fingers.

"Bells?" I looked up to see Jake walking through the opening in the forest. He continued walking until we were a couple of meters away from each other. Jake rubbed the back of his neck. Nervous?

"So…" He started.

"Bella, about that kiss…it was…" I cut in before he could finish.

"It was a mistake Jake. I'm sorry if you thought it was something different. I was just a mess when you saw me and I don't know what came over me."

Jake frowned. "Bella, there was something there. I felt it. Don't do this and destroy something that could possibly be amazing." He took a few more steps, closing the distance between us.

"No Jake, there wasn't anything there."

"There was Bella. I have deep feelings for you and I know you have for me. It makes sense Bells. Our fathers were best friends; it's what they would have wanted! Just stop denying it."

"Jake I love you but only as a friend, like family. I respect what our fathers were to each other, but that has no effect on how I feel!"

"Bella, don't do this."

"Jake I'm not doing anything. I'm just setting things straight."

"Bella…"

"No Jake you have to understand. I...I think I'm in love with someone else."

I've always known from the moment I saw Edward that I was falling for him, but I'm not quite sure if I can trust what I'm feeling at the moment. But I know for sure that he means a lot to me.

"It's Cullen isn't it? God Bella he's no good for you! He's a vampire for Christ sake. You could never have a life with him, a family with him!"

I had to keep myself calm.

"So you're saying that Carlisle isn't good for Esme; Emmett isn't good for Rose; Jasper isn't good for Alice? They don't have good lives?"

"Well, that's not what I'm saying…but."

"Well that IS what you're saying and Jake, you really aren't the person I thought you were. You of all people should know how protective I am of my family. How dare you insult me and my family that way! We can have lives together, as long as there is love."

"Bella, you can't love him."

"I AM falling for him Jacob. Hard and fast but if you can't understand that, then…then I don't think we can be friends."

Jake stepped forward and touched my face.

"Bella."

I turned my head away from him. He was my friend as a child and my first friend back in Forks. He meant something to my father. But if he couldn't respect me then I don't think I would be able to still be his friend.

I had to hold back the tears and keep my voice even as I called for Emmett, whispering his name. I moments Emmett appeared at my side and picked me up bridal style once again. I turned to look a Jake who was glaring at Emmett.

"Jacob, I don't want to ever see you again. Not until you learn to respect my wishes. Please go."

Jake stepped forward once again.

"Bella please."

"She said go, dog."

Jake snarled at Emmett; Emmett growled back at him. Jake started walking backwards into the forest. He took one last sad look at me before turning and running in-between the trees.

I let out the huge breath I was holding in ever since Emmett got here. I relaxed into Emmett's arms. He didn't say anything to me as he ran back to the house. Everyone was waiting for us in the living room once we got back. They all gave me sympathetic yet proud looks. Once again I had defended our family, even if it was against old family of my own.

Carlisle stepped forward and surprised me by hugging me. He pulled back and gave me slight smile.

"We called Edward. He's on his way home." I gave him a warm smile before looking up at Emmett.

"Em, could you take me up to his room?"

Emmett nodded slightly and started walking to his room. As we passed everyone, they all gave me encouraging smiles and I gave one in return. Emmett climbed the stairs slowly as there was no need to rush. He walked along the corridor and pushed open Edward's door with one hand while holding me with the other.

He stepped into Edwards's room and walked over to his black leather couch which sat facing the glass wall. Emmett set me down, ruffled my hair before walking back out the room.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." With one last wink he gently shut the door behind him.

I sat in Edward's room waiting for him to come home. I watched the sun set through the glass wall and I watch the moon rise. I decided to use my time to think about Edward. I knew I had strong feelings for him. His shining golden eyes, his soft bronze messy hair and his sharp facial features made me go weak in the knees. I touch sent shivers down my spine and electricity shooting through my veins. His voice made my tummy flutter every time I heard it. He's gentle and kind. He loves his family and friends and his gentleman nature made my heart thud. There isn't anything I dislike about Edward. I knew over time, I would completely fall for him but would he want me after everything that happened?

I must have been sat there looking out the window for a couple of hours before I heard the commotion downstairs. My stomach twisted into knots. My heart started beating harder and my wings started fluttering.

I heard footsteps approaching the door and I held my breath. I saw a shadow under the door. Too slowly for my liking the doorknob turned and the door gently opened.

I pushed myself off the couch using the arms to balance myself.

"Bella." My favorite velvet voice flittered around the room.

I sighed happily.

"Edward."

**A/N: Well what do you think is going to happen?? let me know and remember to check out the other stories ;)**

**Lizzie xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10 Falling Into Place

**A:N/ OH MY GOD!!! I AM SOOO SORRY THAT I MADE YOU ALL WAIT SOOOOO LONG...I DIDN'T EVEN REALISE THAT I WAS TAKING SO LONG!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! You guys know what its like...with school work and everything! Especially now that I'm in A Levels where I get soooo much work, but I am trying to as much writing done as I can...praying that I don't get writers block!! Hope you can forgive me and like the chapter. **

**Again because I am so sorry, I will be posting the next chapter later this week...but then it might be a while until the next chapter :S I haven't started it yet :P haha**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight...I own a new scarf that I stole from my whoregrape!!! Thanks fivefootzeroO ;)**

**BPOV**

We stood staring at each other, never breaking eye contact. Feeling pressured under his intense stare, I let my eyes roam his body. I started with his feet and worked my way up his body. When it came to his eyes, they were boring right into my own. There was so many different emotions' there, I worried me. Maybe it was too later. Maybe I had already lost him. Edward then decided to break the silence.

"So Carlisle said you wanted to talk to me." His voice was so cold it made me realize that he wasn't staring at me, like I was him, but he was glaring at me; with hatred.

I took a shaky breath and tried to hold back the tears; just long enough to get out what I wanted to say.

"Edward, I am so sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you. It kills me knowing that I caused you pain and you can't deny I because I can see it in your eyes."

He continued to glair at me. I took another shaky breath.

"What happened between me and Jake…"

"What happened between you and Jake is none of my business. I am sorry that I interrupted you and I hope that you and Jake have a nice life together." With that he started to turn away.

I stepped around the couch on shaky legs, while trying to hold myself up.

"No Edward, you've got it all wrong. I never meant that to happen with me and Jake. You have to understand that. I was an emotional mess and he added to it. I felt…well I didn't know what I was feeling. Please, believe me…I…"

Edward continued to walk towards the door slowly. If he was to walk out that door it would break my heart.

"Edward just stop! Listen to me. It's you I care about not Jake. I was a wreck; I couldn't help what I was doing. All this is so new to me and…and you just can't leave me." Tears started streaming down my face.

A low growl escaped Edward as he turned around slowly and he was looking so angry. The look on his face caused me to shiver and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Why, why should I believe you? When I knew you with Jake, it crushed me Bella. You have no idea what's that's like. I know I was being weird but that's only because I liked you so much. In all my 100 years, I have never felt anything like the way I felt for you. It shook me and I didn't know how to act! Then you go and mess me about. So why should I believe anything your saying?"

He started shouting back at me. I started sobbing when he turned back again. I started to panic. I let go of the couch and tried to walk forward to stop him from going, but my legs gave in and I collapsed on the floor.

"Edward I'm falling in love with you. I know it seems so soon but when I'm with you, I just feel like I'm really home. We have a connection and you know it! Please don't walk out that door. You might as well rip my heart out if you do. It's not worth feeling or living if you're not there. You help me stay in control. Please believe me."

I was full on crying. I looked like a complete broken mess. I was hyperventilating because it was getting hard to breath.

Edward paused just as he was at the door. He slowly turned around and looked down at me. His cold hard expression suddenly softened and his eyes fill with tears that could never be shed. He ran over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Oh God Bella, I'm sorry. I can feel this connection too but I thought it might have just been me; it's as if I only live for you. If my dead heart was still alive it would only beat for you. I think I love you already, so much. From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you were different – aside from being a fairy."

He cradled me to his chest as he lightly sobbed and I cried hard into his neck, staining his shirt with tears. We sat there for hours just holding each other and calming down from all the drama over the past couple of days.

By the time we had both calmed down the sun started to rise and we were led down on the floor wrapped around each other. Edward tilted my chin up with his fingers so he could look me in the eyes.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

At that moment, I felt guiltier than I ever felt before. I carefully crawled onto my knees, sitting in front of Edward and placed my hands on either side of his face.

"I am so sorry Edward. I'm sorry I lost control, I'm sorry I ran off and I'm sorry for not fighting enough."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella, we are all to blame. We should have been more understanding and not put so much pressure on you. We could never understand how you were feeling, but I know now that we will never let anything happen to you ever again. I will protect you Bella."

My eyes started to water again and my throat became tight. I could tell by looking in his eyes that he meant every word.

"I know you will."

Edward lent down and put his forehead on mine. I felt his cool breath brush over my face sending shivers down my spine. He tilted my face up towards his more and started to lean forward. I inhaled sharply as I realized what he was about to do.

Ever so gently I felt his lips brush against mine. Electricity shot through my body, instantly warming me from head to toe. He brushed his lips against mine a few more times before taking my bottom lip in between his own and sucking lightly. I soft moan escaped my mouth as I sucked on his top lips. Edward's hand started moving gently along my body, one coming to rest on the small of my back and the other moving into my hair. He pulled my body towards his until they were pushed up against each other. I groaned at the sensation of his hard, cool body pressed against mine. I gripped my hands in his soft hair pulling him closer to me. I gently tugged at his hair causing his to purr slightly. The vibrations sent shocks through my body right to my now heated centre.

Our lips were moving in sync. His lips were so soft and plump; he was heavenly to kiss. His tongue traced along my bottom, causing me to moan some more. Edward opened his mouth, opening mine along with his. When our tongue met we moaned in unison. We fought for dominance, moving back and forth in each other's mouths.

Edward started leaning forward, pushing me gently onto my back with him hovering over me, resting his weight on his arms. Balancing on one arm, he ran his hand up and down my side, occasionally brushing my breasts making me sigh into his mouth. His hand gripped the edge of my shirt and pulled it up slightly revealing my milky skin to him. His hand slowly trailed up underneath my shirt making me squirm.

Edward started to move his lips along my jaw and down my neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin there. His hand moving further up my body soon coming to rest on my breath exciting a soft moan from my lips. Edward started to massage my breast through my bra. The tension building down below started to become unbearable so I shamefully started to grind against Edward, while he licked and kissed my collarbones.

"Bella, if you keep doing that, I'll end up doing something that we will both regret."

His voice vibrated against my skin causing me to chuckle lightly. He slowly moved his way back up to my lips and pulled his hand out from under my top. Edward placed a soft chase kiss on my lips before rolling us onto our side and pulling me against his chest.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you."

"How long?"

"Ever since I saw you twirling around above your house, the first time you saw it."

I gasped.

"That was you who was stood there watching me!"

I felt Edward nod against my head.

"You looked so beautiful and magical, just so carefree."

I smiled against his chest and kissed the spot just over his heart. We snuggled with each other for God knows how long before Edward started to shift. I looked up at his, silently asking him what was wrong.

"Carlisle would like to see us."

I nodded with a puzzled look on my face. Edward swooped me up bridal style and carried me out of the room. I snuggled into his embrace wondering what Carlisle would want to talk to us about…Oh God! Please don't let it be the 'sex' talk! Edward walked down the hallway to Carlisle's study and knocked lightly on the door. After a few moments, the door opened revealing Carlisle with a concerned expression.

"You two had better come in. We need to talk."

Edward nodded to something Carlisle obviously said in his mind and brought me into his study, sitting down with me cradled in his arms. Carlisle walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Bella I have been thinking about why you have become so weak. Then I tried to link it to why you are taking so long to recover. When I was treating you, I took a sample of your blood to analyze. I recently received the results."

Edward and I sat perfectly still awaiting Carlisle's verdict. Carlisle took a deep unnecessary breath before he began.

"Bella, your blood is the same as a human. You aren't as strong as you once were and your body has become more sensitive to harm. That is why you are finding it hard to walk at the moment. I compared it with Esme's blood and there is now a big difference."

"So, what does this mean?" My voice was cracking. What was happening to me? I didn't think it was that serious.

"Oh, don't worry Bella. It's nothing too extreme; however you may have to use a wheelchair at school for a while. But I would still like to find out how you've become almost human."

At that moment, the door swung open and Esme stepped in.

"I can answer that."

Esme walked across to Carlisle and perched on the edge of his chair.

"It's the way they kill; the monsters I mean. They have the power to weaken a fairy so they become human like. Our physical and mental states are weakened dramatically. Then they kill us as if we were human. Humans are so vulnerable to dangers in this world, so it becomes easier for them. Looking into their eyes paralysis us, enabling us to get away. Avoiding the look in their eyes gives us the chance to get away before they can weaken us."

Carlisle looked up at his wife.

"Esme, why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't know it would matter. I never thought that anyone we knew you get close enough to be put in that position. But then we all heard you three talking and I knew that was the answer."

Everyone was silent as we all took in this new information. Soon everyone had joined us in Carlisle's office.

"Sooo, Bells looks like that physical shield of yours will come in handy now more than ever." Emmett finally broke through the silence.

"What did you just say?"

Everyone looked at me in confusion.

"Ummm…"

"EMMETT! What did you just say?" I sat up in Edward's lap.

"Just about how your shield will keep you safe."

"Why, what's wrong Bella?" Edward looked up at me looking concerned.

"Just that, my shield didn't protect me from the monster. I don't know what happened. Did it take that away too?!"

Esme chuckled a little.

"Bella dear, our powers don't work on the monsters. Many have tried to defeat them and died."

"Oh right. Well at least I my shields still work."

Everyone sat in comfortable silence, relaxing after a few stressful hours. The last 48 hours have just been unbelievable dramatic. It was nice to sit there and relax with my family. We had all found out so much and it had just been so stressful. Thinking of finding out new things, finding out about my house the way I did deserves some consequences.

I cleared my throat gaining everyone's attention.

"I know I have forgiven you all for not telling me about my house, but I would still like to hand out punishments."

Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. Edward helped me to stand and move to Carlisle's desk where I perched so everyone could see me.

"You will all get individual punishments for not telling me and you will obey them."

"Bella it this really necessary?"

"Yes Rose, it is." I turned to look at Emmett.

"Emmett; you are not allowed to give me and hugs or help me practice me shield."

"Awww Bells…"

"No Emmett, that's final."

Emmett huffed and sat down in his seat, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Alice; you are not allowed to come over and dress me up before school or pick out any of my clothing for anything else."

Alice shot out of her seat and fell down at my knees begging me not to do this to her. I shook her off saying that if she didn't follow what I said, I would make things much worse.

"Jasper; you will have to push me around school while I'm in my wheelchair."

Alice started screaming from her place next to Jasper.

"How come he gets off so lightly!!!"

"I have my reasons." Alice huffed, crossed her arms and pouted just like Emmett.

"Rosalie; you are not allowed to take me on shopping trips we were planning or work on my cars until I have forgiven you."

She looked slightly pissed but she would get over it.

I turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"There is no real punishment I can give you as you are adults and I would not treat you like children. However, you will just have to life with the fact that I haven't fully forgiven you and may be a bit distant."

The both nodded, looking at me with pain filled eyes.

I slowly turned around to Edward who was sat there pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and rubbing his on his thigh.

"Edward…"

He sighed and looked up at me.

"Until I have forgiven you, we are not allowed to be in a relationship, meaning; no kissed; no hugs; no holding hands; no acting like a couple. From what anyone could tell outside this family, we aren't even interested in each other."

"WHAT?"

Edward shot out of his chair and walked over to me. He was halfway between pissed and heartbroken.

"Bella I can't do that. I have been waiting for you for nearly 100 years Now that I have you, I can't let you go."

He leant forward and brushed his lips against my ear.

"Now that I've tasted you, I have to taste some more."

A blush took over my face and I knew that my eyes were bright pink. The rest of the family stifled their laughter, no doubt having heard what Edward said.

"Edward, you will have to learn. Yes it will hurt to be away from you now that I know what it could be like, but not only is this your punishment, I need some time to sort myself out. I need a bit of time. Anyway what's a couple of days compared to my 500 years of waiting?"

Edward huffed.

"So when do all these 'punishments' start?"

I reached up, wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him down towards me. I pushed my lips against his with passion. His lips soon started moving in sync with my own. I slipped my tongue out and gently traced along his bottom lip before pulling away.

He lent his forehead against mine, with his eyes closed. He sighed and his cool breath washed across my face.

"As of now."

"It's rude to start something you never intended to finish."

I pushed him back with a slight giggle as he moaned. I turned back to the rest of the family who all had smirks on their faces.

"So Carlisle do you have this wheelchair? Because I am thinking I would like to go home and get some well needed sleep."

"Sure I will just get it for you Bella."

"I will take you home." I looked over at Edward with an eyebrow raised.

"No…Jasper will take me home and then come and pick me up in the morning. You will not."

"Please Bella."

"Edward, this is your punishment, deal with it."

Carlisle walked back into the room, pushing the wheelchair. I gently sat down and beckoned for Jasper to take me home. I said goodbye to my family, shooting Edward down when he tried to kiss me goodbye, settling for a wave.

Emmett helped Jasper load me into the car and put my wheelchair into the back.

The drive was relatively quiet until Jasper turned to me with a sigh.

"Why did you let me off so lightly Bella?"

I turned to face his with a small smile.

"Because Jasper, I have already forgiven you. I know you just had to go along with everyone else and I can tell that sometimes you feel as if you don't really belong with the family and I didn't want to make you feel as if I don't care about you. I forgave you for that the moment you all walked in the door that night."

Jasper started laughing next to me.

"Yea, I already knew that."

"What? How? Any why did you ask me then?"

"You're shield was lowered for a few minutes and I felt it…but I just wanted to check and see if it was actually you."

"Oh right, wow. When did you feel my shield lower?"

"When you were sat with Edward, he must relax you somehow and I just felt everything you were feeling before you gave us our punishment. I appreciate you wanting to show that you care for me, but I know that you do Bella. You could have given me a punishment."

"Well I did really, if you think about it."

Jasper looked over at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You get to push the crippled, cranky, emotional mess of a fairy around all day."

Jasper just chuckled next to me. We rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence before Jasper pulled up in front of my house and carried me into the house. He helped my undress and put me in bed, before kissing me head and leaving me to rest.

**A:N/ So my doooody grooovey readers!!! What did you think??? I have decided that if you leave me a review I will actually reply to them now!!! It never occured to me to reply....and I really want to show you how much you lot mean to me :):):) **

**Its my early new years resolution :D**

**Oh and check out my profile picture on my profile.....I dressed up as Rosalie Hale when they play baseball for a fancy dress party!!! IMO I look fucking lush!! Haha....look closely at my eyes ;)**

**Love you all soo much....so darlin darlin stand by me...oh stand by me ;)**

**Lizzie xxx**


	11. Chapter 11 Parental Advice

**A/N: Well I said I would post the next chapter sooner...I would have done it before...but I had a little laptop trouble which is now getting fixed...so the next chatper is going to be delayed hehe lol...sorry...and I decided to make a few changes to the first draft of this chappy..so my besty beta had to do it again...for which I lobe her for :D:D:D:D anyyyyhooo...hope you likey this chappy.....**

**Ooohhhhh....I thought I might just tell you...it gets a little bit lemony...well its a few drops of juice if you ask me...full on lemony goodness is to 'come' later...hehe ;)**

**Disclaimer: As alway SM owns all things Twilight...I own a brand spanking (hehe) new Iphone which I have names Taylor Lautner...syncing Taylor Lautner haha....its my other half...we even sleep in the same bed ;) **

**BPOV**

The next day Jasper and Alice picked me up and took me to school. Jasper had only pushed me into the school before people were coming up to me and asking what had happened. My cover story was that I had I fallen down the stairs. Jasper changed his classes to match mine so it would be easier to push me around.

We had only been in history for a few minutes before Lauren and Jessica came up to me.

"So Bella, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That, that Jake kid and his friends fucked you so hard that you can't walk anymore."

I sat there, my chin on the floor. What the hell? Why was she being such a bitch?

"That's not what I heard." Jessica turned to Lauren as if I wasn't there. "I heard that Edward got really mad after she went off with that huge guy and went after her. He took her back to his and HE fucked the shit out of her."

Suddenly, the door of the classroom swung open, revealing Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie looking pissed. They stormed into the class and up to where Lauren and Jessica were standing.

Edward walked right up to them both, towering over them.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you two get thrills over making up crap about people? Bella almost died and you are just being such…"

"BITCHES!" Alice walked out from behind Edward and stood in front of the girls, glaring up at them. She wasn't bigger than them, but when she got mad at you she could be really scary.

Lauren and Jessica started to cower. The Cullens never really talked to anyone else apart from each other. Jasper stood from his chair and stood next to his siblings, them all standing their ground defending me.

"It was just a joke." Lauren tried to be strong but her voice cracked a bit.

In sync, they stepped forward, backing the two into the corner of the room.

"You mess with our Bella, you mess with all of us." Emmett spoke next to Edward, his voice laced with venom. I visibly saw Jessica swallow.

"You got that skanks?" Rosalie snarled at them. The both nodded their heads quickly, eyes wide with panic. They slowly slipped past them and scurried over to their seats, looking down at the floor. Just as they passed Rosalie, she growled at them causing Lauren to jump and Jessica squeal.

My family turned to me and gave me small smiles. Alice sat on the edge of my desk.

"Are you okay Bella?"

I laughed humorlessly. "Well I'm not quite sure to be honest. I mean I've never done anything to them! Why the hell did they come out with crap like that?"

Alice patted my hand.

"It's called jealousy Bella. They have been trying to be accepted by us ever since we moved here and I have actually heard them say worse than that before."

"God, I don't ever want to hear anything worse than what I just heard!"

It was then that the teacher decided to step into our conversation.

"Would you Cullens please leave my classroom and report back to your own lessons at once!"

Alice leaned down and kissed my cheek before turning to walk away; the rest of them followed suit; kissing the top of my head. Edward hesitated, not sure whether or not he should copy his siblings.

A little too quick for humans, he flitted over to me, left a lingering kiss on top if my head and strode out of the room. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Edward avoided eye contact with me the entire time.

"He's scared you are going to make his punishment worse, but he had to comfort you."

Jasper sat down next to me and patted my hand just before the teacher began his lecture.

The rest of the day was very uneventful. I was getting glares from Lauren and Jessica but they looked away when someone from my family caught them staring. Edward waited for me after every class and looked physically in pain. His hand would reach out to touch me every now and again. But one look from me caused him to literally run away, causing the rest of us to chuckle. When lunch came I made Edward sit on the other side of the table.

"Oh come on Bella! Just let me sit next to you! I won't do anything!" he said exasperatedly.

"Yes you will. You can't resist me." I winked at him as he growled and stomped over to his seat next to Rosalie.

"Dude, just think of it as getting out of the way of temptation." Emmett leaned over the table.

Edward sat there the rest of lunch giving me puppy-dog eyes and every now and again stroking my leg with his foot.

"Edward, when I say no touching, that does include your foot and my leg!" I burst out after he was starting to get on my nerves. It was really nice knowing that he was having a hard time keeping away from me, but this was just going too far!

Emmett and Jasper chuckled from their seats.

"Who said it was his foot, hey Bells." Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me. Rose turned to glare at him and smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch baby! What was that for?"

"You be careful Emmett McCarty Cullen or you will be on a no touching ban along with Eddie boy over there." Rose pointed her thumb in Edward's direction who was half way between being in a paddy and amused at Emmett getting told off.

"Oh Rosie! You can't do that to me! I'm a touchy feely person. First Hells Bells with her no hugging rule and now no touching! Rosie Posey! I wouldn't be able to handle that!"

"Hells Bells?" Alice piped up, asking the question among us all.

"Yeah, Bella's put me in my own personal hell!!!!! She _IS_ Hells Bells!"

Jasper sat at the end of the table cracking up laughing, his usual calm façade gone.

"I really don't know what you are laughing at Jazz; you will be joining them if you don't pack it in!" Alice glared at him causing him to sober up completely and giving her a sheepish look.

Lunch finished and Jasper took me to my next class. I couldn't wait to get home and away from everyone giving me sympathetic looks. I was in a wheelchair, not bloody paralysed…although I could have been.

Soon it was the end of the day and Jasper was taking me home again. Alice had asked for me to come back to their house but I insisted that I went home and was with myself for a while. It seemed as if I hadn't been home in such a long time and I was missing my own space. After being alone for such a long time, I found it uncomfortable to be around people all the time. But I supposed it was just something I would have to adjust to.

We reached my house in a few minutes, thanks to Jasper's speeding. He helped my inside the house and set me down on the couch. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he told me he would see me tomorrow with a wink.

So there I was, sat alone by myself in my house. I needed this. Some time alone. I needed some time to reflect on everything I had learned and just give myself some time to relax and process everything to avoid another melt down. That was the last thing I wanted.

I rolled off the couch and crawled over to my CD rack and pulled out 'Chinese Memoirs' and put it into the CD player. Gentle music floated around the room, flowing into my soul as I opened myself up to the music. I sat in the middle of the room, Indian style, using the music to help clear my mind of all thoughts.

I closed my eyes and focused on the blank space inside my head. Weight began to be lifted off my body, freeing me almost. I started to feel so light that it was as if I was floating. Subconsciously I knew that if I opened my eyes, my wings would be lifting me off the ground. Now was the time to do what I had planned on doing - channel my parents.

"Momma?"

"Hey sweetie! How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure at the moment mom. How are you and Dad?"

"We're great honey. In fact let's get your dad."

There was a flash of light and my dad appeared in my mind.

"Dad!"

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Well to be honest, how do you think I'm feeling?"

"Bella, we know what's been going on and we are so sorry we never got the chance to tell you anything about yourself."

"I know Dad, but I'm just so scared!"

"Baby, why are you scared?"

"Because, I don't know what's going to happen being here! Everything is so different and it scares me. If I hadn't met Edward or Alice or Rosalie or Esme or the rest of them, I don't think I could carry on living like this. Sometimes I think that it would have been better to stay where I was."

"Oh, honey, your dad and I are so proud of how you've been coping with everything but you have to stay strong. Don't push your family away; they will help you through this. It will pass and things will get easier but you have to believe that you can get through it."

"How can I rely on the Cullens if they all lied to me?"

"You just have to put yourself out there and trust that they won't lie to you again. After what has happened, I don't think they would ever do that to you again. You have to forgive them and get rid of your silly punishments."

"But I just gave them to them the other day!"

"I know sweetie, but the longer you keep them obeying these rules, the longer it will take for you to trust them and help you to push past your worries."

"I suppose so… but can't I have my fun a little bit longer?"

Mom and Dad chuckled.

"It's up to you baby, it's your choice and no one can make them for you, only point you in the right direction. It's up to you whether you take it or not."

I sighed.

"Why couldn't you be here with me now? When I need you most."

"Baby, this is the way things were meant to be. If we hadn't left you, then you wouldn't have found the Cullens or Edward."

"I know."

"Good, now stop your moping around and just listen to your instincts. Don't shut the Cullens out when you need them most and they need you. Stop acting so stubborn like your father and go to them!"

My parents suddenly started to fade away into the background.

"Wait!"

But they didn't stop. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"I love you guys."

I crawled over to the stereo and shut off the music. I needed to get upstairs, but I couldn't get up so I started to flap my wings to see if they would carry me. My body gently lifted off the ground as my wings began to take me higher. Ever so carefully, I pushed forward and slowly made my way up the stairs and into my room. I floated over to my closet and pulled out a few things to pack into a bag. I flew into the bathroom and packed my toiletries before floating back down the stairs. I grabbed my phone and dialed the Cullen's home number.

It rang twice before someone answered.

"Hey Bella! What can we do for you?" A chipper voice jingled down the phone at me. Alice. She had obviously already seen what I was going to do. But I decided to play along with her game.

"Hey Alice, I was wondering if someone could come…"

"And pick you up? I just sent Jasper. He should be there in about 5 seconds. See you soon." She hung up.

Just as she predicted, there was a knock on the door. I floated over and opened the door, revealing Jasper.

"Alice sent me."

"Yeah, I kinda made a bad decision and…"

"I'm sure everything will be explained soon enough. You can tell me then. For now, you can drop yourself into my arms, as flying can't be helping you regain your strength." He looked at me a little disapprovingly.

I gently dropped myself into his outstretched arms. He took the bag from my arms and flung it over his shoulder before pulling my front door closed.

"I ran here, so I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine." I gave him a small smile to show him that I was truly okay with it. With a slight nod, Jasper took off running in the direction of the Cullen's house.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in Jasper's curly golden hair. His scent of wood, apple and honey assaulted my nose, strangely calming the knot that had formed in my stomach. It seemed that everything about Jasper was calming. I hardly noticed him descend to a walking speed.

"So why so tense and nervous Bella?"

Of course Jasper would know if something was wrong…

"I just changed my mind about something…"

Jasper gave a throaty laugh, echoing off the trees as he stepped out of the forest and onto the Cullen's driveway.

"I got some great parental advice."

A slow smile spread across my face as I looked at the ground watching how the gravel crushed under Jasper's feet without making a sound. But I couldn't help the feeling of embarrassment overtaking me, looking back at how I over reacted over the whole situation yesterday.

"No one blames you for acting the way you did Bella. You shouldn't feel embarrassed about your actions. We have all already forgiven you."

"Thanks Jasper."

He continued to walk up the driveway with me perched on his back. Just as we reached the door, Alice came bouncing out and pulled me into her vice grip just as I was getting off Jasper's back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Well she had obviously seen my decision, and she took me by the arm while Jasper took the other, letting me use my legs a little. I had to admit, it felt really good to move my legs again. They settled me into the loveseat and Alice sat next to me gently playing with my hair while Jasper sat on the arm of the chair smiling down at his wife.

"Can I speak to everyone in the front room please?" I didn't need to talk very loud; they would have heard me anyway.

Within seconds, my family was surrounding me, with the exception of Edward who had just arrived back from hunting.

"What's going on?" He questioned with a frown spoiling his perfect face.

"Bella had something she wanted to talk to us about something." Carlisle replied.

Edward looked around the room, finding me and a smile lit up his face. He crossed the floor and sat on the other side of me, leaning forward to kiss me but then remembered my punishments. He pulled away with a frown on his beautiful face once again.

"It's okay Edward; this is what I'm here to talk to you all about."

A beautiful frustrated look graced Edward's face. I chuckled a little at how his eyebrows knitted together. I look one of his hands between my own and gently kissed his knuckles. Taking a deep breath, I turned to face my family.

"Well, as you all know I called a meeting to speak with all of you and…" Jasper cut in before I could finish.

"She is feeling rather embarrassed about this and we all need to be very understanding."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thanks Jasper."

Great, now everyone knew I was feeling nervous.

"What I was going to say was that I thought very hard about this and I want to set things straight."

I looked over at Alice who gave me an encouraging smile, nodding her head slightly to get me to continue.

"I wanted to talk to you about my punishments."

"Please Bella!! Don't make it worse than it already is!" Emmett fell to his knees and grabbed my ankles.

"Emmett! I'm not going to make it worse. Would you just sit up and listen!"

Rosalie bent down and helped Emmett to his feet while he pretended to wipe his eyes. They sat back down on the coach and Emmett placed his head in Rose's lap sniffing.

"Now that the baby has settled down, Bella will you please continue!"

"Thanks Esme. I wanted to say that I have decided to take back my punishments. I realised that it was very immature and I could have handled the situation better. My judgment was clouded by my emotions. I hope you can forgive me and we can start again."

I noticed that while I was talking, my eyes drifted to my lap. I looked up and saw my family smiling around me, gently nodding their heads. I released the breath that I had been holding.

"Thank you so much."

Alice started bouncing beside me, causing me to fall into her. She gripped me by the shoulders and squealed in my ear.

"Yay! I am so going to take you shopping now!"

Suddenly I was off the coach and in Edward's arms.

"Oh no you don't. I am taking Bella and don't expect to see her for a long time."

Alice pouted and folded her arms, curling into Jasper's side. I giggled at her as Edward headed towards the stairs. We flew up the stairs at an inhuman rate and into his room, the door slamming shut. He carried me over to his bed and placed me in the middle, laying me down on my back. He crawled above me and pushed some hair out of my face.

"You are so beautiful Bella… I'm glad you decided to forgive us."

"I didn't want to keep hurting you." I whispered, still ashamed of the fact that I gave them all punishments to begin with…and snapping at Edward all day. Wow, it had only been a day since I gave them the punishments. I was such a push over.

Just then, Edward caught my attention again by ever so slowly leaning down and brushing his lips over mine. Sparks shot through my body, from my head to my toes.

"Even though it was for a day, I couldn't stand not being able to touch you or hold you." His breath fanned across my face and his lips brushed over mine gently again. I leaned up and sucked on his bottom lip, nibbling lightly and running my tongue along it.

"Mmmm…Bella."

He ran his hands up and down my hips, rubbing his thumbs over my exposed hipbone. It was slightly ticklish yet strangely intimate.

"Edward." I moaned breathlessly.

Edward crashed his lips to mine as I grabbed at his face pulling him closer. Edward continued his ministrations on my body while I slipped my hands into his hair tugging at it. He moaned into my mouth, so I decided to tug a little harder. Suddenly a growl erupted from his chest sending vibrations through my body and straight to my lady place causing me to moan out in pleasure.

Edward pulled away to give me a chance to breath. He started to assault my neck ever so carefully with his teeth and lips. With me being so sensitive at the moment the action created the most delicious mixture of pleasure and pain.

He stopped playing with my neck and pulled away slightly breathing on my neck making me shiver.

"Bella, I have to have you. Now! I've waited a century for you to come along and now that I have you, I want to make you mine."

His words went straight to my special place again. I felt my underwear become incredibly damp.

Edward pulled back to look me in the eyes, his golden globes glistening at me.

"Then make me yours."

I pulled Edward down to me and molded my lips with his. Edward pulled roughly at my shirt a couple of times. Finally giving up, I felt the buttons rip from my body as he tore my shirt off completely. Soon my bra followed, ripped from my body. I groaned very loudly as Edward put some of his weight on top of me realizing that he was also topless.

His hands travelled all over my body, gently holding my breasts and running his thumb over my sensitive nipples. I arched into his hands as he gently massaged them while he moved onto kissing my neck.

"Bella, you feel so soft and smooth under my hands."

"Please Edward." I begged.

I had no idea what I was begging for, but a tightening sensation was building in my stomach and I rubbed my thighs together to get some friction.

"Would you like some help with that, love?" Edward chuckled against my neck.

His right hand left my breast and moved down my body. He reached the top of my jean and my breathing hitched. He was so close to where I wanted him to be.

"STOP!"

**A/N: Arggggggg!!!! WHATS HAPPENING????....Only I know...unless you lot guess...which you proberly will HA!!!**

**Annnnyyyyhoooo let me know what you think...i really love getting review for you all....!!!**

**OMG!! I had parents evening the other day and my madre decided to tell my A Level english lit teacher that I write Fanfictions!! Now she wants to see them!! Shock Horror!!! God parents are embarrasing!!**

**Oh!! I want to ask you lovely people something....should I write a couple of chapter in Eddies POV before I move on with the story...or stick with Hells Bells??? let me know...the sooner you do the sooner the next chappster will go up :D:D**

**Leave some love pour moi...mes amies!!!**

**Lizzie xxx**


	12. Author's Note!

Author's Note!!!

Oh my god!!! I was hoping I NEVER!! had to do one of these...but it looks like the time has come.... :(

Here is the story...my laptop broke a few weeks ago so I handed it into college to get fixed....its still not fixed!! And all my stories were on there so there isnt much I can do about that ATM...but I will see if I can work my way around it and get the next chapter posted up...forgive me if its not up there any time soon....with AS levels exams coming up I will have a lot on my plate...but after I will be free as a bird and will have a lot more time to entertain my loyal readers :D:D

If you want to ask me any questions just email me and I will answer...or follow me on twitter and tweet me...its LlizzieB:D

Take care...love you all

Lizzie xxx


	13. Chapter 13 Unwanted Promises

**A/N: *peaks out from behind the couch* ummm....hello....to those who are kind enough to still be reading this story...things have been a little hetic at the moment. My laptop broke and had been in repair for the last few months...then the other day I got the news that they had lost my laptop and I just had to keep my replacement one...loosing all of my stories...but with the help of my beta and fanfiction...I got them all back...thank goodness!! The problem then was finding the time to write the next chapters...thank God for the flu that I've had for the past few days...I got a lot of writing done and got rid of my writers block...hopefully for good now...so here is the next chapter of Vampairy...It really getting into the story now and on the right path..so I hope you like it and keep on reading :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I simply like to play with them in my own little demented way :P**

**BPOV**

Alice flew through the door screaming at the top of her lungs, knocking it off its hinges, smashing it onto the opposite wall shattering into pieces. Before I could even realized what was happening, Edward chucked me off the bed, like a rag doll, and sent me flying into a wooden desk in the corner of the room. I crumpled to the ground, along with the desk and its ornaments, splinters and bits of broken objects cutting into my skin.

I covered my exposed body, folding in on myself and looked up to see Edward crouching by the wall on the other side of the room, his head in his hands, occasionally pulling at his hair looking away from where I was. Alice stood between the two of us by the bed; her gaze shifting between the two of us, deciding which one to comfort first. The action would have looked comical if the situation was any different.

She must have made up her mind as she started heading towards me, picking up the afghan that was resting on the edge of the bed. She held the cover out to me, as she knelt down and wrapped it around me, hugging me close to her little body. I turned slightly and wrapped a free arm around her waist and holding her close.

"What happened Alice?"

Alice shook her head, refusing to tell me. She buried her head further into my shoulder and held me that extra bit tighter.

"Alice, please."

"I killed you Bella."

I looked up to see Edward standing just above us, know wearing a shirt, much to my disappointment.

"Edward what are you talking about?"

Alice started sobbing, burring her face in my shoulder as Edward knelt down and took my hand between both of his, rubbing small circles on the back of my hand.

"She saw me kill you."

Edward had such a pained look on his face; it pained me to see it. I brought our joined hands up to my lips and kissed the back of both of his hands. I pulled Alice even closer, knowing that she must have been feeling horrible almost loosing me twice. I couldn't even begin to imagine how I would feel if I had seen her almost die.

"I would have been too…too rough with you. I would have hurt you. You're so fragile Bella." Edward shook his head in disgust.

"I'm so ashamed with myself. After everything my parents taught me; after everything Carlisle and Esme taught me, I disrespected you and it almost got you killed. I wouldn't be the only one who would have suffered if we lost you."

Edwards gazed shifted to Alice who was still clutching me tight. He reached over and smoothed down her black spikes. He then reached over and took both my hands, kissing each one a handful of times. Tears welled up in my eyes and began to spill over my cheeks. Edward lent forward and kissed the tears away from my eyes. He held my face as he continued to kiss my tears away. I grabbed hold of his wrists as I began sobbing. Edward pulled me away from Alice and cradled me to his chest.

"God, I hope you can forgive me."

I nodded against his chest, sobbing too much to say anything. It hurt me to see him like this.

"Edward, we should properly take her to see Carlisle, you know, for her cuts."

Edward didn't respond, just pulled me up into his arms.

"Arh!"

There was a sharp stabbing pain in the side of my ribs that caused me to cry out.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Edward! She had a wound on her side."

Edward walked over to the bed and laid me down. He pulled away the afghan from my side to reveal an open wound, deeper than the rest.

"Alice, go get Carlisle!"

Alice nodded and ran out the room. Edward picked me up bridal style and placed me at the top of the bed, with the pillows beneath my head. He rolled me onto my side, so the wound was facing upwards. Edward ran into the bathroom and returned shortly with a cloth soaked in warm water. He placed it against my wound gently.

"I'm so sorry Bella. It's my entire fault."

"Edward, don't blame yourself."

"It is my fault though. Ever since you got here I've caused you nothing but trouble."

"Edward…"

"No Bella let me finish. I want to start over, a fresh start. We can pretend that none of this ever happened. It's all such a mess."

"Edward we can't just forget everything that's happened. If anything we should learn from our mistakes. After everything that I've been through, I don't want to feel as if it was all for nothing. I know everything is a mess and it hurts me to think about how much pain I put you through. I mean looking back over the past few chapter of my life since I got here; it's all one big blur. Everything was rushed and it makes me feel as if we missed out on getting to know each other."

"Bella, I feel the same. Once you are better and fully recovered we are going to spend as much time together as possible and really get to know each other. I really want to know all about you."

Edward sighed and rested his head on the bed. I ran my fingers through his head, massaging his scalp slightly. We were silent until Alice came bouncing in the room followed by Carlisle carrying his medical case.

"Let's see what we have here."

Carlisle slipped on his gloves and poked and prodded at my wound.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, it seems like you're constantly stitching me up. I hate to be such a bother."

"Bella, shhh."

I was taken back but Carlisle's tone. He's normally so composed and proper and it shocked me to hear him say something like that. It was as if he was a parent scolding a child. My expression must have looked so what comical as Edward and Alice started to chuckle as Carlisle continued to look at my wound

"Nothing too serious and it doesn't look like it needs stitches, so I'm just going to clean it up then wrap it up."

Carlisle caught my eye and gave me a wink so quickly, I couldn't be sure that he really gave me one. I ducked my head to try and hid my embarrassment and the slight smile on my face. The room was silent while Carlisle cleaned me up, with Edward playing with my hands and Alice playing with my hair. Once Carlisle had finished he stood up and pulled his gloves off, popping them in a bag, ready to be burnt I presume seeing as there was my blood all over them. It wouldn't have caused any harm but you can never be too careful in a house full of vampires.

"Make sure you do move around too much to you can risk stretching the wound and possible making it worse."

I nodded as Carlisle kissed my head and strode out of the room, followed by Alice bouncing behind him, but just before she left Alice turned to me.

"Bella, don't think that just because you're in the wars again doesn't mean it will save you from going shopping with me tomorrow."

She gave me an angelic smile, while I groaned and skipped out of the room. I dropped my head into my hands dreading for what tomorrow brought. I felt a slight tug at my hand pulling my attention towards Edward.

"Bella."

Edward got up off the floor to lie down next to me, running his hands through my hair.

"I'm going to make a promise to you Bella."

I nodded and turned my head to kiss the inside of his wrist.

"I promise to you, that I will never disrespect you again like I did earlier. I have morals that flew out of the window before. Bella, I grew up in a time when you only became intimate with someone unless you were married. I promise that I will not make love to you until we are married."

I gasped in shock. Edward wanted to marry me?

"You want to marry me?"  
"Not right now Bella, but yes, someday I would like to make you my wife. I know that's its way too early to say something like that but it's the truth and that's how I feel."

Edward scooted forward and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Bella, I think I'm in love with you."

A warm bubble feeling spread through my body, sending my heart flying. My toes curled and my stomach clenched. Suddenly everything felt right with the world. I finally knew I was really and truly home.

"I think I'm in love with you too."

Edward gently pressed his lips to mine.

"This is it, a real start for us. Now that I know you feel the same way about me, I'm going to do everything I can to make it right between us. I'm never going to fail you again."

I couldn't help but smile at his worlds and pressed my lips to his again. We shared small intimate kisses for god know how long until Edward started to hum a tune to me sending me into a dreamless sleep.

X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O

I awoke the next morning to find myself alone in the bed. I sat up gingerly, careful of my wound. I threw the bed covers to the side and swung my legs over the bedside, placing my feet on the floor. Using the bed as leverage, I pushed myself up and balanced myself on my feet. My legs were still quite weak but I was determined to try and walk. Grabbing hold of the wall, I walked myself slowly over to Edwards's closet.

When I got there, I pulled out the nearest shirt and threw it on. I then slowly made my way out the door and down the corridor, holding myself up against the walls. I paddled my way down the stairs, holding onto the banister for dear life but I was distracted by the family pictures on the walls. There were group photos dating back to when camera were first invented, all the way up to now. It was amazing to see the Cullen family grow in each picture. There were a lot of recent pictures too. Esme and Carlisle were stood on a beach looking out over the sea holding hands with the sun setting in the back ground. There was one of Rosalie led down on a bench watching Emmett run through a lake, scaring a bunch of swans. There was a photo of Alice onto of Jasper's shoulders, while she pointed to something in the distance, Jasper was holding onto her legs and was planting a small kiss on her calf. Then there was a picture of Edward and his piano. He looked of beautiful and peaceful as his fingers lightly brushed the ivory keys, yet he was the only one without a mate and it pained me to see him alone.

With a heavy sigh, I continued to make my way down the stairs, occasionally glancing at the other pictures that hung on the wall, or the big display of graduation caps with hung just before you reached the bottom.

"Hello?"

There was no reply. Surely Edward would have woken me if they were all going somewhere. So where the hell was everyone? Something weird was going on. I slowly made my way to the kitchen and sat down on one of the kitchen stools. Everything was so quite, it was freaking me out.

"Hello? Edward? Esme?"

No reply. If this is there idea of a joke, it really isn't funny.

Suddenly there was a clanging noise behind me. I spun around on the chair but there nothing was there. I slipped off the stool and walked around the kitchen island to look out the window. Everyone's cars were still in the drive and they would have to move them to get the others out of the garage. So they must be here.

All of a sudden, the kitchen tap turned on in front of me. I jumped in shock and my legs gave way causing me to crash to the floor. I bet this is Emmett's idea of some sort of prank. Why the others were in on it, I have no idea. But a low chuckling caused my head to shoot up and all thoughts of Emmett and his pranks were gone. Stood there was a tall man with dark hair falling around his shoulder, pale skin and bright haunting yellow eyes. But his eye didn't carry the same comforting gentle look like Cullen's did. No, his eyes made me shiver to my very core. Looking into them make me feel as if all the happiness had been sucked out of the world. His eyes screamed pure evil. He was dressed in a black shirt and pants with a yellow tie to match his eyes.

"Do you know how long we've been looking for you Isabella?"

He knows my name. He knows who I am. I couldn't move or talk. I was frozen on the floor.

"Well you have grown up haven't you? So you young and beautiful, just like you mother. Bet she didn't count on us finding you."

My eyes grew wide with fear. He had seen me before? He knew my mother? How?

"Ah Renee was so naive, thinking that we would just overlook her crimes. And bringing poor old Charlie into everything, it really wasn't fair." The man picked at his nails and brushed something off of his shoulder.

He casually took a few steps forward.

"You see Isabella, it's nothing really personal, but rules are rule and someone is going to have to have to pay for her mistakes. Let's just say it's our way of making sure the…urge, doesn't run in the family."

"Where is my family?"

I finally found the nerve to speak back, the mentioning of my family reminded me that they weren't here.

The man crouched down and brushed his fingers on the floor.

"Well, you see, when I found out that Esme was your mothers sister, naturally I had to get rid of her and her daughter, you know, just in case."

He sighed and looked at his nails as if he were bored, picking at the slightly just like Rosalie would do.

"But then of course, those vampires got in the way and tried to protect them so I had to kill them too. I'm sorry Isabella, but, I'm going to have to kill you now too."

Slowly he morphed into a wolf right before my eyes. It had a black shaggy, untamable coat. Its paws were twice the size of my hands with sharp, pointy claws at the ends. Its teeth were jagged and points, saliva dribbling out of its mouth and onto the floor as it growled at me. Just like the one I had seen that night out in the forest. The one that tried to kill me. It was here to finish me off. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, sliding back on the floor trying to get away until I hit the back wall.

The wolf crept forward slowly then crouched down and leaped into the air at me. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for it to hit me.

"Bella!"

Edward, where was he?

"Bella, open your eyes."

I felt someone shake me gently.

"Come on Bella!"

I opened my eyes to see Edward hovering right above me. I gasped and sat up straight, tears pouring down my face. I was back in Edward's room, with Edward right next to me, fear obvious in his eyes. I looked over at him, my body shaking slightly. I threw myself into his arms and buried my face into his neck, breathing in his comforting scent. I felt his steel arms wrap around me, acting as a safety blanket and pull me on to his lap and crushing me against his chest. I sobbed into his shirt while he rocked me back on forth, running his hand through my hair and kissing my temples every now and again.

"He's coming for me!"

**A/N: Well I hope it was worth the wait :) Bet your glad it was only a dream haha lol :P I sure am glad I decided for it to bed a dream...to be honest I didn't really think about that happening, but I guess it sets it up nicely for both little plot lines :D Review and I might be able to get the next chapter up quickly :D But I need your support!!!**

**Lizzie xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14 Moving Forward

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I am sooo sorry this took soo long! I've had major writers block on this story and then I got stuck in the middle of exams and then after I STILL had writers block...but luckly it went away and I found it really easy to write this chapter...I think it might be the longest soo far also :D You may be happy to hear that all the faffy shit from the previous chapters are flittering away and we are getting ready for the main plot of the story :D (finally!) But i have to say that it my own fault seeing as when i start writing, it always ends up in a different place than what i planned :S Oh well...so here is chapter 13 of VAMPAIRY and i hope you like it and review about how GAY i am for making you wait :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own a broken Iphone (which is getting replaced (thank god))**

**BPOV**

"Bella, tell us again what happened."

"Please don't make me tell you again." I whispered, tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Carlisle don't make her say it again, I don't think I could stand to hear it again and she's so drained, I think that's enough."

Edward hugged me closer to his body, placing small kisses on my head. I buried my face in his neck, breathing in his calming scent.

"I'm sorry Bella; I just want to get to the bottom of this."

I nodded against Edwards's neck, showing his I understood. I heard Carlisle sigh before getting up out of his chair and crossing the room. He opened the door and returned to his seat, another set of footsteps following him. I looked up and saw Alice walk over to the desk and perch on the edge.

"Alice have you seen anything indicating that they could be coming for Bella?"

Alice gave me an apologetic glance before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I haven't seen anything. I'm not even too sure if I can see anything when it involves the monsters. Our powers are useless against them. I may never be able to see them coming."

Her words sent shivers down my spine and I buried my face back into Edward's neck. My teeth took hold of my bottom lip, biting down to stop my sobs.

"It's okay Alice; it's not your fault."

Edward gave a heavy sigh while running his fingers through my hair, gently scratching at my scalp. Silence filled the room; however, I had a feeling that there was a silent conversation going on around me. It didn't last long as, Edward soon stood up, bidding goodbye to Carlisle and Alice, before running back up to his room.

He led me gently on the bed, before crawling over to me and pulling me into his chest. We led in peace.

"Bella, we will do everything in our power to keep you safe."

X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O

4 Weeks Later.

"Alice, are you almost done yet?"

She continued to pull and twist at my hair, constructing it into a loose messy bun, with soft curls falling around my shoulders.

"Bella, do you want to look nice on your first date with Edward?"

"Yeah but…"

She gave a little tug on my hair.

"Well then let me do my thing."

So I shut up and let her poke me and prod me with every single beauty contraption that had ever been made. The past four weeks had been rather tense, with Carlisle focusing on my healing and doing researching into how my body works Alice still had seen nothing of the monsters arrival, which I seemed so sure about, and seems to doubt that they are coming. Edward continues to be protective, in case of such an emergence, yet somehow managing to keep me at an arm's length, worried about 'breaking me' putting a stop to our heavy make out sessions, much to my displeasure. School had been running smoother. Lauren and Jessica no longer bothered me, thanks to the murderous looks from my family. Things then got especially better once I was freed from the wheelchair, no longer having to endure the staring from my fellow class mates, wondering if what Lauren had said was true.

With my mood improving and feeling as if live was starting to get easier, Edward decided that he wanted to take me out on a date, a real date where we can be alone together and enjoy with sudden change in nice weather. Hence the torture Alice was now putting me through.

After about another half an hour of having to suffer Alice's torture, she finally deemed me presentable. I stood from her beauty chair, smoothing the wrinkles from my dark blue skirt. Turning to look at myself in the mirror, I was taken aback by what was reflecting back. I was no longer plain old Bella. This Bella looked beautiful but not in an over-done way. Alice had used neutral colours to highlight my face and a soft blue eye shadow to bring out my now goldenly eyes. I was mixing between happy and content, thus the golden eyes.

"Wow Bella, with that eye color you got going on, you would think that you were one of the vamps."

Alice said with a wink and a light nudge with her elbow.

"Thank you so much Alice. I can't believe you made me look like this!"

"I can only enhance what is already there."

With that she danced out the room, leaving me alone. Edward was going to pick me up in my room for our date. He wanted it to be like the real thing, but seeing as we now lived together, he would just pick me up from my room.

_Knock Knock._

Talk of the devil. I gently walked over to the door, seeing as I still found it quite hard to walk at a normal pace, and pulled it open revealing my own personal God. He was lent against the wall, hands in the pockets of his dark washed jeans with a dark green shirt tucked into the front of his pants. It looked like he had tried to do something with his bed hair, but it didn't work. I looked up at his face, noticing his signature smirk. He had caught me checking him out.

"Hey."

"Hey." I grinned back.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep." I said popping the P.

I reached over to my chest of draws and picked up my purse before stepping out and pulling the door closed. I was swooped up into Edward's arms as soon as the door came to and in a flash, we were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Edward, I can walk now, you don't need to carry me."

"I know, I just like having you in my arms." He smirked at me.

I heard a loud gawk coming from the living room. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Emmett rolling around on the floor.

"God Edward, you're so cheesy." Rosalie piped in, causing the rest of them to laugh. I turned back to Edward, who was looking down at the floor, looking a little hurt. I placed my hand on his cheek catching his attention. I gently smiled at him.

"I love your cheesiness."

He grinned a toothy grin and lent down, pecking me lightly on the lips. That's as far as we had been able to go ever since that time a few weeks ago. Edward was always too scared to take it any further, afraid he might hurt me again. I tried to talk it around him, but he's just too relentless.

I sighed heavily when he pulled away, much too quickly, but managed to put a smile on my face as we bid our family goodbye. Edward placed me into the passenger seat of his car, buckling me in like I was a five year old. He proceeded to jump into the car and peel out of the drive way, taking my left hand in his as he drove.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Edward turned to look at me, his perfect crooked grin in place.

"Now what would be the fun in that?"

He winked before turning back around and focusing on the road. We drive through Forks and out of the town, however, not traveling too far away as Edward pulled up onto the side of the road, near a sign post reading _'The Lake'. _I went to open the car door, when I was beaten by a very smug looking Edward.

"Are you going to let me walk this time?" I glared at him as he extended his hand towards me.

"Maybe." He replied with a cheeky grin.

I took his hand and stepped out of the car, shock as hell when I wasn't captured into his arms. Edward dropped my hand and went to the boot of the car, pulling out a picnic basket and a small blanket before joining me at my side and taking my hand in his free one.

"Oh, so you ARE going to let me walk then."

"Only because I already have my hands full."

I shook my head at him as he led us down a stone path through the forest, at a very leisurely pace, no doubt worried about pushing me too much. Along our walk, he pointed out different animals that we saw, occasionally commenting on how they tasted.

"…And see the badger over there?"

"Yes."

"Well they taste vile!"

I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Edward, I REALLY don't want to know what certain animal's blood tastes like."

He gave up after that, pointing out to me the different flowers we past, picking a few of his favorites for me in a little bocay.

"Did you know you smell like freesias to me?"

I looked up at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah and a little strawberry in there too."

"Wow, it sounds like I smell nice."

Edward suddenly stopped turning around to face me and bending down so his mouth was right next to my ear.

"You don't smell nice Isabella, you smell absolutely delicious."

He placed a single kiss just below my ear on my neck, eliciting a soft moan from me, before taking my hand and continuing to walk as if nothing had happened.

"Stupid teasing vampire boyfriend." I huffed under my breath.

"What was that love?"

"Oh like you don't know with your freaky super hearing." I grumbled at him. Edward threw his head back in laughed, pretending to wipe the non-existent tears from his eyes. We continued to walk in silence, partially because I was still mad at him for being such a tease. It wasn't until the silence had been going on for a while, that I noticed that we were still just walking through the forest.

"Edward, are you planning on actually taking me somewhere, or are we going to walk around the forest for a couple of more hours pretending we are going to have a picnic?"

He turned toward me, one eyebrow quirked, trying to keep the smile off his face.

"We're almost there."

I huffed in annoyance as he continued to pull me along. After about another 10 minutes of aimlessly wondering (particularly on my behalf) I noticed a clearing in front. I looked up at Edward who smiled back down at me in confirmation.

"We're here."

When we reached the opening I gasped in surprise and awe. It was as if there was an oasis in the middle of the forest; a huge crystal lake surrounded by lush green grass and beautiful wild flowers.

"It's beautiful Edward!"

Small families were gathered around the lake, having picnic's of their own. How on earth did they all get here? It wasn't until I looked across the opening that I was a small car park through the trees on the other side.

"You made me walk all that way for nothing!"

I ripped my hand from his and crossed my arms over my chest, pouting like a child. I really can't believe he had made me walk all that way!

"Love, please don't get mad. I just wanted to spend some extra time with you alone."

He tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear, brushing my cheek lightly before cupping my face. I felt my anger wash away, leaning into his palm, placing a small kiss on the inside of his wrist.

"Come on love, I know the perfect spot."

He pulled me across the field, right to the edge of the lake, so that we were away from everyone else, overlooking them. He spread the blanket on the floor, sitting down and pulling me between his legs, my back against his chest. He opened the basket revealing a variety of different fruits and little savory snacks.

We sat there in each other's arms, him feeding me every so often and stealing sweet kisses in between our game of 20 questions.

"So what's your favorite color?" Edward asked while popping a grape into my mouth.

"Well, I have to say it varies from day to day depending on my mood, but I've always loved green. It's just such a refreshing color, that's why I like it around here so much."

"Aww and I was hoping you liked it around here for another reason."

I looked over my shoulder to see him pouting. He looked cute when he pouted.

"Well, I suppose you could possible maybe be considered a reason I like it here." I responded with a smirk.

"Oh really?" He growled at me.

Suddenly I was pinned beneath him and he ticked my sides. I squealed out in laugher.

"Please no stop!"

"Say I am the best thing around here!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"NO."

He continued to poke my sides as I rolled around on the blanket.

"Edward STOP."

"Say. It. Now."

"Edward you're the best thing that ever happened to me!"

He stopped tickling me, but still hovering over me, gazing into my eyes. His big hand gently cupped my neck, exposing my neck for him. He lent down pressing small tingling kisses along my neck.

"You're the best thing that happened to me too."

He gazed up into my eyes, sending me into a hypnotic trance. He tenderly took my top lip into his mouth gently sucking as I captured his bottom. However, before I had the chance to try and deepen it, he pulled away; bring me up and holding me against his chest like before.

"Some parents are worried that we might start doing a practical science lesson in front of their children."

I looked across the field to see a few parents looking at us disapprovingly, while their children stood there and pointed in our general direction. I couldn't help but scoff.

"Yeah and me hoping."

I heard Edward sigh behind me.

"Bella, I know you're mad about this whole physical stuff, but you know why I refuse to let it get out of hand."

"Edward, you are not going to break me!"

"Bella, I saw myself KILL YOU!"

I turned around in his lap and grabbed his face between my hands.

"But you didn't!"

"Only because Alice stopped me."

I sighed, resting my forehead against his.

"Edward please, I admit I was really fragile back then, but I'm getting stronger every day now. Can you just try? For me?"

"Bella, it isn't just about the fact that I might break you. I grew up in a time where it was forbidden to court a woman without asking for her father's permission. I was taught to believe that sex before marriage is prohibited."

"So you're saying that you want to be married before we have…sex?"

"Well yeah. Bella, there has been no one else before you and there will be no one else. You are it for me and I know one day I will want to marry you and I want your virtue to be intact."

"Wait, you want to marry me one day?"

He nodded, looking at me sheepishly.

"Well, I guess I will be looking forward to the day you ask me."

I was rewarded with a huge grin, Edward's eyes sparkling with love. He lent down to kiss me again, this time forcing my lips open with his own, passion and lust flowing through the kiss. After a few minutes of heavy kissing, he pulled away.

"I swear you are going to be the death of me."

I giggled.

"You know you can't die right?"

"I'm sure you will find a way."

We pulled away from each other, settling back down. It was then I noticed that the sun was setting and everyone had gone.

"How long have we been here?"

"A couple of hours. Time flies when you're having fun."

"That it does."

We sat there appreciating the silence, until I heard a faint crying from somewhere in the field.

"Edward, did you hear that?"

"I'm sure it was nothing."

"No, seriously, what was that?"

"I don't know."

I heard the crying noise again. Standing up from Edward's arms, I looked around the field and began walking in the direction of the noise.

"Bella, where are you going?"

I didn't wait to respond, walking off towards the noise. I got about halfway across the field when the crying got particularly loud, frightening me slightly. I turned around, finding a little girl sat by a tree crying. Rushing over to the girl, I couched down besides her.

She had long red curls framing her blotchy red face from crying, her bright blue eyes swimming with tears.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?"

"I lost my mommy."

"Aww baby, it's okay. I will help you find your mommy."

I opened my arms to her and she scrambled into my embrace. Picking her up, I balanced her on my hip calling out for Edward. He appeared by my side seconds later.

"She's lost Edward. She can't find her mom."

"Then we will help find her."

I looked down at the little girl who was sucking her thumb.

"Hear that princess, we will find her."

Edward lent down, so he was around her height.

"What's your name gorgeous?"

She giggles slightly.

"Katie."

"Well Katie, shall we go and find your mommy?"

She nodded yes.

Together, we walked off, around the field, singing songs and cheering Katie up while we looked for her mother.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, here they are standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!" I belted out with bouncing Katie on my hip.

"Bella, please don't sing again."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"KATIE!"

We spun around to see a young woman rushing up to us.

"MOMMY!" Katie squealed in my arms.

"Oh thank God. Thank you so much for finding her."

"It's our pleasure. We just heard someone crying and found her by a tree."

I passed Katie into her mother's arms.

"Katie, say thank you to the nice people for looking after you."

"Thank you Bella, thank you Edward."

"It's quite alright darling." Edward cooed, wrapping an arm around my waist.

We waved goodbye to Katie and her mother, watching them walking away. I leant into Edward's chest taking a deep, relaxing breath.

"What's going on inside that beautiful mind of yours?"

I looked up at Edward, resting my chin on his chest.

"Just thinking…"

"About what?"

He asked placing a kiss on my forehead. I took a pause how to phrase my answer.

"Bella, you can tell me anything."

"Edward, I want a baby."

**A/N: Soo what did you think?**

**The little girl Katie was in dedication to my bessy friend Katie cuz i luv her soo much :D**

**So yeah let me know what you think by reviewing :D**

**Oh..and check out my one shot of Charlie and Carlisle ;) Its pretty hott (if your in to that sort of thing, which I AM!)**

**Ohhhh! And another thing (last thing i promise!) I am looking for a Beta, so if you are one or know someone who is a Beta and might e interested then let me know via email or twitter or and other shizzle like that which can be found on my profile page..**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Lizzie xxx**


	15. Chapter 15 Baby, Baby, Baby, Ooo

**A/N: OH MY GOD! SHE UPDATED! Yes yes yes yes yes I know how much of a bum I am...All I can say is I am soooo sorry! I've had major writers block on this so far, but this chapter has really help me get over that and I kinda know what is really going to happen now :D which is YAY on my part! Also, because I have three other stories going..I'm finding it hard to get regular updates for them all...yeah i know..If you can't handle it then I shouldn't have put so many up *face palm* Believe me you don't need to tell me! I've decided that I'm not putting any new stories up until I have a least finished this one (sad to think about I know) and Hiding. **

**Anyways, back to what you came here for...read and enjoy. Again sorry I am such a Fag :/**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight..I own...well...nothing :(**

**Chapter 14 – Baby, baby, baby, Ooo**

**BPOV**

If I ever thought that there was a chance of Edward fainting, it would be right now. As soon as those words left my lips, he immediately tensed up and stopped breathing. It might have been me, but it looked as if his skin became even whiter, but one thing was for sure, his eyes became pitch black. He was staring down at me, but it was as if he couldn't see me, and that got me worrying.

"Edward?"

_No response._

"Edward, are you okay?"

_Still no response._

Okay no I was really starting to panic. I whipped my phone out of my pocket and called home. Luckily someone picked up on the second ring.

"Hello? Cullen residence."

"Oh thank god Esme! Something's wrong with Edward! He won't move or speak and he's not even pretending to breath. His eyes are pitch black and I don't know what to do."

"Okay Bella, just calm down. Where are you?"

"I'm not too sure exactly. He took me to this park with all these families around. But he led me through the forest so I don't know where we are."

"Sweetheart calm down, the boys are going to track your and Edward's scents. We will all be there soon."

I closed the phone and slipped it back into my pocket, returning my attention back to Edward who was still in his cationic state. This was no supposed to happen today! Today was supposed to go perfect. To give us a chance to have a nice normal date without a load of crap to deal with!

My anger was building as I continued to think how our day had been ruined.

"Edward?"

I really needed to snap him out of it.

"Edward!"

God damn! If this boy didn't wake up soon, I will burn his ass.

"EDWARD!"

I pushed my hands against his chest hoping to evoke some reaction. It must have done something as he fell back, like a dead weight.

Ahhhh!

I jumped on him, straddling his waist and started pounding on his chest.

"For all that is holy Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, if you don't wake up right now, I swear I will get Jasper and Emmett to rip your arms off and beat the holy shit out of you."

"Jeez Bells, who knew you could be so savage."

I jumped up off of Edward and came face to face with the whole of my family, their faces in various stages of shock, amusement and of course worry coming from the parentals.

"Sorry, just a little stressed."

Carlisle finally made his way past me and kneeled down next to Edward. Esme came and pulled me into her embrace.

"Tell me exactly what happened dear."

"Well, we were sat under a tree for a while talking, then I heard a crying. I got up and followed the sound and found the most adorable little girl called Kate who had lost her mother. Edward and I kept hold of her until we found her mother. We just stood there waving to Katie when I said I wanted a baby."

Everyone around me tense and snapped their heads towards me.

"What?"

"You said you wanted a baby?"

"Yeah, but not like right now; sometime in the near future maybe?"

My family continued to stare at me like I was a fish out of water.

"Can you all stop staring at me like I have two heads or something?"

Esme was the first to be knocked out of her trance.

"Sorry dear, just a little shocked. Right now let's all go home and we can deal with Edward there. Bella, I will make you a lovely cup of hot coco."

I nodded as Esme began to lead me across the field. Seeing as Edwards car was still parked on the other side of the woods, it was decided that Carlisle would run Edward back to the house with Jasper and Emmet while us girls went and got the car. Esme threw me on her back and we ran back to the car. We pilled in, Alice and Rose in the back while I sat up front with Esme who announced she was driving.

We soon arrived home and Esme went off to fix me my drink and something to eat. Apparently everyone had already eaten. Carlisle was upstairs with Edward trying to bring him around. It was an hour later when Carlisle came down the stairs but I was too busy staring at the bottom of my mug to realize.

"Well Bella, it looks like you are officially the first person ever to send a vampire into shock."

I jumped up from my seat after hearing his voice.

"So you found out what was wrong with him?"

Carlisle chuckled at my anxious expression.

"Yes I did Bella. It seems he was just in extreme shock. Particularly with him not being able to read your mind, he was extra surprised by your little…announcement. "

"Oh right."

So basically it was my fault…great.

"Is he awake?"

"He is and he had just gone out for a quick hunt."

I nodded, picking up my mug and washing it up before putting it away. I slowly made my way up the stairs bidding goodnight to the family and made my way into Edward's room. I went through my nightly routine and changed into a dark blue camisole and matching pants that Alice recently bought for me. I settled down on the bed and curled up with a book.

"Hello love."

I suddenly flew off the bed, my wings carrying me to the far corner of the room on the ceiling. My head was spinning with the Edward scaring me and the shock from the fact that I was flying again.

"Edward! You're awake!"

I flew down to him and collided with him, knocking us both to the floor as I wrapped myself around him.

"Bella! You're flying!"

I lifted my head off his chest.

"I guess I am. But look, Edward, I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

He sighed, running his fingers through my hair.

"It just came as a really big shock, that's all."

"Yeah, I could tell that Edward. You passed out on me!"

"Well you have to admit, it was pretty ridiculous what you said." He chuckled slightly under his breath.

I lifted my head from his chest and pulled myself out of his arms, sitting up. I could feel the frown in between my brows.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"How can you think me wanting a baby, ridiculous?"

"Well it is Bella! You're only 16 years old."

Huffing I got up off the floor and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Do you really think that I meant I want one right this very minute? Sometime in the future maybe, possibly sooner rather than later but that's because I know that I will want to start a family with you Edward."

I sighed and looked at the gold carpet beneath my feet. I felt the bed dip next to me, signaling that Edward moved to the bed. He reached over and took my hand in his own, brushing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Bella, everything has just started to get back to normal, why would you want to complicate our relationship?"

I looked up at him, my puzzlement splashed across my face.

It was Edward's time to sigh. He reached over and played with the ends of my hair for a few moments before brushing a strand of hair behind me ear.

"Bella, obviously you've just started to recover; there is still the threat of whatever is after you; we are both just starting to have a relatively normal relationship and know you want to bring a baby into that? It's just wrong."

"Edward, I don't mean I want a baby right now! Did you not listen to anything I have said?"

"Of course I have, love. I'm just worried you're going to be hooked on this whole baby business."

I felt tears pricking in my eyes at Edward's careless words but I forced them to stay at bay. It was as if he doesn't want a baby; doesn't want to start a family with me.

"I'm not going to get hooked on 'this whole baby business', don't you worry." I practically growled at him, throwing his own words back in his face.

A low growl rippled through his chest as he shot off the bed, pacing around the room.

"God damn it Bella! I knew this would turn into a problem. Why? Why can't you just let us be for now? Live in the moment and all. You're still so young and everything."

I shot off the bed, marching over to him, poking him in the chest.

"I'm sorry if I care about you so much I think about having a family with you. Sorry if I have been alone for so long, I got a bit excited at the prospect of sharing something as important as family and don't you even dare think that you can say I'm too young when I am almost five times your age. You have no idea what it's like to be lonely for so long and then suddenly find everything you've ever wanted."

Tears gently began to run down my face; I brushed them away with the back of my hand and stormed out of the room and downstairs. I ran in to Esme who questioned me about what was going on.

"Everything's fine Esme, I just need to get out of here for a bit. I will be at my patents cottage if you need me."

Esme pulled me into hug, stroking my hair.

"Okay dear, just be careful ok?"

I pulled out of her embrace and smiled up at her.

"Don't worry Esme, I'll be fine."

I walked out of the back of the house and began running though the garden until I reached the forest. I spread my wings and took off. It felt so good to feel powerful again; to feel the wind though my hair and passing across my wings. This is properly the thing I missed the most about being a loner. The freedom to do whatever you pleased, whenever.

I weaved in and out of the trees, dodging loose branches and narrow spacing. I soon reached the clearing in which sat my cottage. It felt as if I hadn't been here in so long. I dropped down to the ground just in front of the door, making sure I grabbed the key on my way down.

I swung the door open and stepped inside, taking in my parents once again. I really need to spend more time here; perhaps once, twice a week. It might be nice to get away by myself now and again. I leisurely strolled through the house, running my fingers along the walls, finding my peace once more.

I ended up in the small library built at the far end of the cottage. Books filled three walls with the forth decorated in green and gold vintage wallpaper, bean bags, pillows and throws covering it. I walked over to one of the shelves and browsed through the mass amounts off books dating back a few hundred of years.

Picking up a copy of The Women in Black, I settled down on a bright green bean bag and got lost in the dark novel. I really enjoyed the mystery of the novel and it had been an ambition of mine to see if performed on stage. Maybe Edward can take me one time.

When I finally put down the book and looked at the clock, I realized that hours had flown past and it was now dark outside. I picked myself up and walked into my bedroom, grabbing an emerald green camisole with matching shorts and walking into my adjoining bathroom. I washed my face; changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth before jumping into bed and snuggling under the covers, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

I was woken by a pair of cool arms wrapping around my waist and gentle kisses along my neck. I turned over so I was face to face with a remorse looking Edward.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to apologies and I didn't like the fact that you were staying alone."

"Edward, I am perfectly capable of being by myself for a couple of hours."

"I know, I just missed you."

He buried his face in my hair, breathing in my scent.

"So where is this apologies that I've been promised?"

I raised my eyebrow at his as he looked back up at me, showing him that I was still slightly pissed at him.

"Bella, I am so sorry. It was inexcusable what I said and I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"But you did."

"And I swear to you that it will never happen again."

"It had better not Edward."

I turned back around and closed my eyes, going back to sleep.

"Bella? Bella?"

"I'm going to sleep Edward."

"Okay love."

I snuggled back down into my covers and was soon taken under.

"You know I love you, right Bella?"

"Yeah, I know."

….

The light filtered though my curtains signaling morning. Groaning, I rolled over to find that Edward was no longer in my bed but a pouncing pixie.

"Alice, why is it that I always find you in my bed?"

"It doesn't matter! Right now, I need you to get up and dressed, ready for an all girl spa day!"

I sat up in bed, a silly grin plastered on my face.

"Really? Just us girls?"

"Of course silly! Not get up before I drag you out myself!"

I threw the comforter off my body and all by ran into the bathroom.

"Oh and don't have a shower! It's better if we turn up dirty."

I could hear the distaste in Alice's words about not showing. I brushed my teeth and hair, throwing it up into a high pony tail. I walked back over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of long green sweat pants and a grey tank, before pulling a grey hoodie on top.

Having packed me a bag with 'necessities', Alice pulled me downstairs and into her car, throwing a couple of pop tarts at me once we were seated. She said that Esme and Rose had already left and would be meeting us there.

Alice was truly a speed demon on the road. I honestly thought I was going to throw my breakfast back up. Just under 2 hours later we had arrived in Seattle and were pulling up in front of a very fancy looking place. Esme and Rose were stood outside waiting for us, dressed similarly to how I was.

"How are you feeling today Bella?"

Esme said as she pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nodded in her shoulder.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks Esme."

"Anytime dear." She said with a wink.

"So Bells, you looking forward to your first of many spa days with us girls?"

Rose asked throwing an arm over my shoulder while we walking through the glass doors of the building.

"Yeah! I think I'm more excited about this than I was for my date with Edward. Just don't tell him I told you that."

Rose laughed along with Alice and Esme as we approached the main desk. Alice being Alice, stepped forward and spoke to the women behind the desk.

"Hello, we have a spa day booked under the name Cullen."

"Ah yes, Miss Cullen. We have been expecting you. Have you been here before?"

"Yes, many times."

"Then I am sure you are familiar with our procedures. If you like to head to the changing rooms and change into your ropes we can begin. According to your time tables you are all scheduled in for a full body, deep tissue massage followed by a seaweed wrap and mud bath."

"That's right, thank you very much."

Alice led us through into the main spa area and into the c hanging rooms. The there under floor heating and the décor made the place feel very warm. We stripped out of our clothes, down to just our panties before wrapping up in the warm, fluffy robes and putting our clothes in lockers. Slippers were also provided, but I like the warm floor feeling on my feet so I just carried them until we stepped back into the reception area, where three women and one male stood in uniforms. The male stepped forward to greet us.

"Hello ladies, my name is Bryan and I am the spa executive and I am here to make you feel beautiful. Momma Cullen, you will be with Suzie; Miss Rosalie you will be with Lisa; Miss Alice you will be with Tiffany and Miss Isabella you are left with me."

He gave me a quick wink before pulling me along to a room, I looked over my shoulder to see Alice and Rose give me a thumbs up before being pulled along by their masseurs.

"Okay Isabella, I will be working with you in the Japanese room. Now what I would like for you to do it dis-robe and pop yourself under the towel and we can begin."

Bryan turned around while I followed his instructions. Once I was comfortable, I heard some traditional Japanese relaxation music being played softly through the speakers in the corners of the room. The towel was gently lowed until it rested just above my butt.

"Okay Isabella, I am using a ginger and lime mixture of oils on you today. They are especially good for relaxation and serenity."

He began working his hands in the muscles in my back. It felt unbelievably good and I soon found myself drifting off into a deep sleep.

I was awoken an hour and a half later by Bryan who informed me that the massage was over and now he was going to take me to get my wrap done.

I had a blast for the rest of the day, chatting with Bryan who I found out was as about as straight as a roundabout and all about his life partner. They were both looking to adopt which I thought was really cute.

Bryan looked after me the whole day at the spa, even doing my mani-pedi. He left me for an hour while I sat down with the girls for a health lunch of prawn salad and green tea before being whisked away by him again.

"Bella, I promise you that you will love it."  
"But Bryan, there is no need for it."

"Babe, everyone has a need for it."  
"Well, I promise you, I don't."

We were currently arguing about whether or not I should have everything taken off…down below. No one was going to see it apart from me, so I didn't see the need. Plus, I didn't need to go through the pain, especially seeing as I just had my legs and underarms done.

"Bella please let me do this for you. I promise that you will feel ten times as sexy and full of confidence. Even if no one sees it, though I have no idea why they wouldn't, it makes a women feel as if they have a naughty little secret under their panties."

"Bryan, I really don't know about this."

Bryan suddenly got on his knees, put his hands together in a pleading sign and pouted! Seriously pouted. My resolve had officially crumbled.

"Fine." I sighed heavily.

He got up off the floor and practically squealed. He pushed me back down on the bed and yanked my panties down in his strange excitement. He gentle parted my knees and spread hot wax on my cooter. Then the mass amount of pain came.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Mother of all that is holy! It burns!"

"Oh Bella, stop being such a drama queen, it will be over before you know it."

Half an hour later, I was hobbling back out to reception fully dress to see Esme, Rose and Alice all waiting for me.

"Bella what happened to you?"

I just glared behind me at Bryan who was helping me along.

"Bikini wax darling."

The girls looked at me in understanding. It was time to go and I turned to bid Bryan goodbye.

"Oh babe, make sure you come back and see me again. Especially when your lady garden grows back, we have to keep it nice and trim now."

I suppressed a shudder.

"Yeah, okay then Bryan. Thanks for everything today."

We exchanged kisses and Alice and I climbed back into her car, speeding back to Forks. We arrived back to the house around 8 in the evening. Edward was opening my door and pulling me into his arms before the car could come to a full stop.

"Hello to you too."

"Sorry love, I just missed you today and I didn't even get to say goodbye to you this morning because to a certain bossy pixie."

He looked over at Alice and glared. She responded by poking her tongue out at him, turning and running inside, no doubt to greet Jasper.

Edward put me down and placed a soft kiss on my lips, wrapping an arms around my waist and together we strolled, we he did, I hobbled once more, to the house.

"Love are you alright?"

I blushed slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look fine love and what's with the embarrassment?"

"It's nothing Edward really."

He stopped me just before we went up the stairs and stared me down. There was no way I was going to tell him. But turns out I didn't have to; an annoying pixie did it for me.

"Oh Edward, leave her alone. She's just in a little pain from the bikini wax."

I blushed furiously and Edward's eyes suddenly turned black as he stared at me. Alice's bell laugh could be heard echoing through the house.

Edward suddenly grabbed me and crushed his lips to mine. I was shocked at first to see him doing some so daring but soon moved my lips against his own.

"You have no idea how sexy that is."

"Really?"

He smirked at me.

"Oh yeah."

He placed a few more chase kisses on my lips before pulling me into his arms and running up the stairs, me giggling the whole way. Suddenly Edward suddenly stopped outside Carlisle's office and put me down on my own feet.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He ignored me and pulled me into Carlisle's office. He and Esme were sat on the loveseat, looking worried

_I thought we were finally over all the worry!_

"Carlisle what's going on?"

Carlisle sighed before standing up.

"I'm calling a family meeting downstairs in five. We've got a problem."

**A/N: Ahh yes, the good old fashioned cliff hanger that everyone seems to love *sigh* **

**Did you know this is like the longest chapter of Vampairy so far? Thats how sorry I was for not getting it out sooner :)**

**Hopefully the next one shouldn't take as long *fingers crossed***

**In the mean time...review and let me know what _you_ thinks going on...or to tell me how gay I am :/ yes its true!**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	16. Chapter 16 Nightmares

**A/N: Hello! Anyone there? I am so sorry that I've been awall for so long. I have had major blockage with this story! But then I sat my ass down and pulling my foot out and bashed out this chapter and got my head straight when it came to this story. So I hope I still have some readers out there and don't hate on me too much for taking so long. But the next chapter definatly will not be taking as long! MUCH LOVE!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

**BPOV**

Chapter 15

We all gathered in Carlisle's study; each of us pared off, clinging to our significant others.

"Carlisle, what is this about?" Jasper drawled from his place underneath Alice. "I'm getting a lot of weird emotions right now."

Carlisle continued to pace across his study as Esme sat twirling with her hands nervously. Edward pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair. I could even feel the frown on his face pressed against my skin.

"You all apart from Bella will know that I have connections with the Volturi and Aro has requested we visit him in Volterra. The brothers know of Esme, Rose and Alice but they don't know about what they are. He's demanded a visit from all of us and I am unsure whether or not they will know about you as soon as they meet you."

"Do we smell any different?" I asked, leaning forward as much as possible with Edward's arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"No, you each have a unique scent just like we do and you wouldn't be able to notice the difference unless you were around your kind all the time. "

"So there doesn't really seem to be a problem with us being caught out then?"

"Well no not exactly."

Carlisle turned to Alice.

"Do you think we could get away with it?"

Alice's eyes glazed over momentarily, searching the future, before returning to the present.

"I don't see any problem."

"We have to go then." Edward spoke. "Otherwise they will come here and there is a bigger chance of them finding out, if was unprepared."

"It settled then, I will make the travel arrangements for three days' time."

"Everyone get packing."

*.*.*.*.*.*

Three days later found us on a private plane, flying to Italy. It was my first flight and to say I was nervous was an understatement. Edward and I were sat at the back of the plane; him trying to calm my nerves by rubbing soothing circles on my back and I rest my head against his chest.

"You fly all the time love, why are you so nervous about flying on a plane?"

"Because I'm flying on a plane Edward; I'm used to being in control when I fly, this thing could go down any minute."

Edward's soft velvet chuckle filled my ear.

"Love; there is a better chance of you getting into a car crash than a plane crash. You'll be fine; I will keep you safe."

I smiled into his soft chest, snuggling down and closing my eyes.

"There was always a reason why I preferred to fly by myself and not drive." I mumbled against his chest. I could feel his gentle laughed as I bounced on his chest.

"Try to get some sleep baby and we will be in Italy before you know it."

Settling back down once more, with the reassurance from Edward, sleep soon took over, banishing my worries of flying.

_I was walking down a long dark passage way, the only light guiding me was the moonlight shining through the sewer entries above._

_I was alone, slowly making my way down the cold wet passage. _

_It was long before I reached the end; a large dark wooden door stood looming in front of me. Without knocking, I pushed against the heavy wood, opening the door a fraction big enough for me to squeeze through._

_I entered a slightly lit, large room. Red drapes hung over the old renaissance windows and fire lanterns adorned the walls. The floor was made of cobble stone; with nothing resting upon it until you reached the back of the hall. Three golden thrones stood proud on a raised platform. _

_Two unrecognizable figures sat as still as statues in the two outside thrones; one with long brown hair, the other with blonde tide back into a ponytail; however both had pale skin and red eyes. Something about those features hit something within me; I had seen them before._

_My puzzlement was answered when the third man, whose back was facing me, turned around. His black hair swished against this black suit; the small noise making it seems as if it was blasting in my ears._

"_Hello Isabella." _

_His cool voice washed over me, sending chills down my spine. I had heard that voice before._

_Once he was fully turned, I almost collapsed from the fear. It was the man from before. With his dark hair, red eyes and pale skin; the one who was after me._

"_I've been expecting you Isabella."_

_I was frozen with fear, shaking as his eyes lit up with amusement as he saw my anxiety. _

"_But don't worry. You're not here to receive your punishment yet…but soon. Until we meet again."_

_My punishment? What was he on about?_

"_Wait! I don't understand! What did I do?"_

_But it was too late. They were gone and everything had become disorientated. _

"Bella!"

I shot up out of my seat, almost head butting Alice, who was once again, right in my face.

"Alice! Would you stop that?" I snapped at her.

"Well someone is a bit cranky after their nap." Alice said looking slightly hurt.

I rubbed my forehead, trying to sooth the throbbing in my head.

"Sorry Alice, I just had a bad dream."

She sat down next to me, rubbing my back softly.

"You've been having a few bad dreams lately; do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. They're all jumbled up right now. Nothing is making sense."

The furrow between Alice's eyebrows didn't let up, even after my reassurance that I was fine.

"Well we're here now. Edward is out with Carlisle and the boys sorting out the luggage. I told him I would wake you up."

"Thanks Alice." I said while getting out of me seat, stretching out my stiff limbs. Checking in the nearby mirror, I noticed that my eyes were a lovely shade of milky white. I was frightened; no wonder Alice didn't look convinced when I told her I was fine.

I couldn't let Edward see me like this.

Retreating to the bathroom, I splashed some water on my face, trying to calm down.

"It was just a dream Bella; everything is fine. You're safe and loved. It was just a dream." I whispered reassuringly to myself as I stared at my reflection. Slowly, my eyes turned a more unnoticeable shade of blue. It wouldn't matter so much; no doubt Edward couldn't remember my true eye colour.

After brushing my hair and pulling it back into a ponytail, I made my way off the plane in search of Edward. Turns out we were in a secluded part of the airport and it was dark so it was easy for the boys to move about. Edward was stood at the car hire reception, talking to the receptionist in fluent Italian.

I crept up behind him as he finished his conversation and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You know, it's kind of sexy hearing you speak in Italian."

"Oh really." Edward smirked as he turned in my arms, drawing me closer and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Yeah, really." I whispered against his own.

"I thought you could speak Italian?"

"I can, but it's so much better to hear you speak it."

"Ti amo più della vita stessa. Sei così bella e io sono contento che le mie sono per sempre." He whispered to me, while gently cupping my face in his soft hands.

"Anch'io ti amo Edward. Sempre."

"Okay you two lovebirds, break it up. We've got to drop our shit off at the hotel before we rendezvous down to the vamps in the ground."

"Emmett, mind your language." Esme scolded Emmett, whacking him on the bad of his head as she passed.

"Sorry ma."

He slumped away, tail between his legs as he made his way back to Rose, who luckily took pity on the big bear and kissed his boo-boo better.

"Sometimes I wonder how old that boy actually is." Esme said with a sigh, glancing back in his direction. She had such a loving smile present on her face made my stomach twist. Renee was never really the mothering type, well at least for the short time we were together.

"Come on dears, we had better get going. Carlisle wants to make it to the castle before sunrise."

Just then, three very different cars pulled up in front of the bunker. A black Lamborghini Gallardo, silver Mercedes Langenbrinck and a white Range Rover Vogue and looking slightly out of place, a bright pink Mini Cooper.

I followed Edward over to the black Lamborghini, watching at the other couples wondered over to their respective cars; Esme and Carlisle to the Mercedes, Rose and Em to the Range Rover (of course Rose was driving) and Alice skipped over to the Mini, dragging a sour looking Jasper behind her.

"HA! Jasper's riding in the pussy car!"

Jasper just growled in his direction before quickly folding himself into the passenger side of the car. I giggled as Edward held the door open for me. I slid onto the soft cream leather seats, surprised at how confortable it was.

"You had better put your seatbelt on love." Edward said as his slipped into the driver's seat and started the car. The engine began to purr and you could hardly tell that it was on; it was that smooth.

After strapping myself in, and advising Edward to do the same even though he laugh, we set off, following behind Esme and Carlisle on the short two hour drive to Volterra. Edward and I spoke of mundane things, avoiding a pink elephant that seemed to be sat in the car.

"So…Alice tells me you've been have nightmares."

The air suddenly got thick with tension.

"It's nothing. I've always had bad dreams."

"Alice seems to be worried."

"Yeah well Alice seems to over react sometimes." I snapped back.

Edward looked momentarily surprised and slightly hurt. Immediately I felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. You're just concerned and I didn't need to speak to you like that. I've just been so tired lately."

"Because of your nightmares."

"Well yeah."

"Do you want to talk about them?"

"Not really." I said in a whisper , hoping that he would get the hint and drop it. Luckily he did. But he did reach over and took my hand in his, entwining our fingers before bringing them to his lips for a kiss and resting them on his leg as he continued to drive. It was his way of say that he would give me the space I needed and wouldn't push me to talk to him about it.

That was one of the reasons why I loved him so much.

_And wanted to have my own family with him._

I must have been lost in my thoughts as Edward gently shook my hand, grabbing my attention.

"Bella, we're here."

I looked out the window to see that we had all parked in a small car park, enclosed by four cobble stone walls and a small archway leading back out on to the street.

With a nod, I climbed out of the car, not missing the look Alice and Edward sent each other.

_I was fine!_

Really…

Edward took my hand and we strolled together, as a family, onto the dimly lit street and across the wide square, complete with its own clock tower, informing me that it was 1 'o'clock in the morning. Carlisle led us all to the oldest looking building around, built out of very dark stone. He went through the old wooden door without knocking and to my surprise, into a very modern looking reception area.

A young woman, clearly human, sat behind the desk, shuffling though papers and humming softly to herself.

Carlisle gave a soft cough to alert her to our presence. She jumped slight and we could all hear the increase in her heartbeat.

"I am so sorry; I did not hear you come in." She said slightly breathless, her voice heavily accented.

"Don't worry yourself my dear; we are here to see Aro and the brothers. They are expecting us."

"Ah yes, you must be the Cullen's. Aro told me that you know your way and to simply let you thought."

"Thank you." Carlisle said graciously, leading us over to a lift.

I leant over to Edward, keeping my voice low.

"Does she know?"

Edward didn't look at me as he answered.

"She knows. She hopes to become one of us once they are done with her."

I nodded in understanding, praying that the poor girl knew what she was getting herself into.

All eight of them crammed into the lift, which obviously wasn't built for eight people. I giggled along with Alice as we became face to face, noses touching as we squished up in front of our boys.

Thanks goodness the ride didn't take long and we were all soon filing out of the lift as quickly as we could, desperate to gain some personal space.

Then I took the time to look around.

Long dark corridor.

Cobble walls and pathway.

Light only from the moonlight shining though the sewer entries.

Cold and wet atmosphere.

I had been here before. In a dream. In a nightmare. Suddenly I really wasn't keen on meeting Aro and the brothers.

I gripped Edwards hand tightly and wrapped my other hand around his arm.

"You okay love?"

I couldn't say anything, frozen in shock. I just nodded to keep Edward unsuspecting, as much as possible.

The further we walked down the corridor, the tighter my stomach I got and I felt as if I was going to be sick. But when the large dark door came into view, my feet frozen beneath me. Edward felt me hesitation and turn to me in puzzlement.

After looking at my face, he was kneeling in front of me, cupping my face in his hands.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"I can't go in there!"

"They won't hurt you love. They're simply old friends."

"No you don't understand. I've been in there before."

"When?" He asked completely confused.

"In my nightmare."

Edward sighed.

"Bella, love, there just dreams. You're just worried but nothing is going to happen. Come one before they realize something is wrong. We don't want to alert them to anything."

With a small nod, and a tug on the hand, I followed Edward once more, ignoring the concerned looks of my family as we passed them. Carlisle reached up and knocked loudly on the door.

A few seconds later, a small girl, childlike in her features with blonde hair tied back in a tight bun poked her head around the door. Her gaze flittered over each of us before resting on me. A sadistic smile appeared on her face. It really didn't make me feel any better.

"Carlisle we've been expecting you." She said in a high pitched childlike voice to match her appearance.

"Good to see you Jane."

She opened the door, standing to the side to let us all in. I could feel her heated gaze on me as we passed and I cowered into Edward more. Once the door was closed, with a loud bang, Jane retreated to the corner where a young boy with similar features stood and took his hand.

"That's Jane's twin brother, Alec." Edward whispered to me as I stared at the strange twins. But a frightening familiar voice distracted me.

"Carlisle! So good to see you again brother. It's been to long! And you've brought your family. My, it has grown, in beauty as well in size. Rosalie was stood directly in front of me, so I didn't get a good view of the speaker.

"Aro, I would like to introduce you to my wife Esme and our children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Isabella."

Carlisle pointed to each of us and fortunately when he got to me, Rose was still in the way.

"Isabella?"

I heard him ask in questioning and Rose moved to the side realizing she was blocking me.

But as soon as she moved, all I saw was the face of the man who had been haunting me in my dreams.

And a loud scream pierced the silence, echoing around the hall.

**A/N: *Peeks out behind hands* was it worth it? Please let me know. It will tell me if I actually have any readers left too :S**

**LOVE :)**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	17. Chapter 17 Saved By TheLight?

**A/N: Hey sorry this has taken so long. I went on holiday now I'm trying to catch up! But after this chapter we are heading into the main storyline...YAY! I don't know how many chapters it will be but I predict that it will finish around the 20 + mark...sad to think about :( But anyway...enjoy it now hey! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

**AroPOV**

Chapter 16

She was screaming; crying.

Bella ran to the large wooden door, scratching her nails along the wood in desperation to get out. It was painful to our ears.

"Get me outta here!" Her sweet bell like voice echoed around the hall; everyone was frozen in shock.

Fear. Hysteria. Pain.

It fed my black soul.

This is what they created me for.

Yet it had no satisfaction this time.

Of all those whom the brothers and myself had been sent after, this was the one I didn't want.

My heart and head were at war with my soul.

Renee and Charles Swan were punished for their conception of Isabella.

She had loved them for a few years at least.

Then they were taken from her.

My head and heart told me that she had suffered enough.

My soul went to here in her dreams; taunting her and fuelling her fear.

But my orders came from a higher force and I didn't know if I could stop it.

"Bella love, please calm down. Everything is okay." I heard the mind reader try and calm his beloved.

A Vampire and a Fairy; now that was a strange pairing.

I admire their attempt at trying to conceal the women's true identities. But this is what I was built for; identifying fairies. Whenever I saw one, a white light outlined them, highlighting their power. The bright the light, the more innocent fairy they were; take Esme, Alice and Rosalie, their outlines were almost painfully bright. Renee Swan's light was practically black. Isabella's however was a mix between the two; it was a powerful silver colour, where certain areas are bright white and others black. It was a result of being born from dirty blood.

My natural instincts were telling me to kill the dirty blood, yet with her spots of white light, my conscious came into play.

Before I saw her, this wasn't a problem. I haunted her in her dreams; warned her that we were coming for her. Now seeing her beauty in person and her light, it was hard to carry out my job. I would have to talk to her in private if I was to calm her hysteria. But first, I must talk to my brothers.

"Carlisle, it seems a member of your family seems a little distressed. Why doesn't Heidi take you to the guest chambers where you can all rest and calm your daughter?"

With a nod, the Cullen's followed Heidi out of the chamber, Edward now carrying Isabella in his arms, struggling to keep her under control as she tried to break free of his grasp.

"What was that about Aro?" Marcus asked from my right once the door had shut behind them.

I turned to my brothers, looking at them each in the eye.

"I have taken a look at her light; now I am torn my brothers."

"How so Aro?" Caius asked.

"She is silver, with large white spots and smaller black ones. She is a pure heart but unfortunately, she indeed does have dirty blood. I find myself torn between the decisions of her outcome."

"She may have prominent dirty blood in her veins, but she also inherits pure blood; Esme is a blood relative, her Aunt. Alice and Rosalie seem to be her cousins; Esme's children conceived the pure way. This was before she met the Carlisle." Marcus informed us.

He had the gift to sense the relationships between different people. It came handy with Chelsea's power that could break the bonds of a relationship.

"So it seems that Isabella isn't _all_ dirty blood."

"No, brother."

I turned to Caius.

"What do you see in her Caius?"

Caius had the ability to sense power among fairies. It became especially useful at times like these where the fairy in question status became questionable. Like in Isabella's case.

"She is powerful; more so than others. But she has yet to harvest her gifts and realise her full potential. Disposing of her would be a great loss to the fairy community."

"It is settled them. Isabella shall not be harmed; merely a warning sent to her to beware of her actions."

"But you must approach with caution Aro. Young Isabella is frightened greatly of us."

"Of course brother; the sooner the better too; tonight perhaps."

BPOV

Edward held me until I spotted screaming; and that was only when Jasper put me to sleep. Sleep really wasn't something I wanted right now.

_I was running; running through the corridors of the Volturi's castle. Along the corridors, up and down the stairs. It was a maze; a maze I was surely going to get lost in. _

_But I had come to recognise the feeling of this situation. I was in a dream; a very realistic dream. But there was always the strange tingle deep inside me, which told me I wasn't in control._

_It was as if there was an invisible cord pulling me through the castle; telling me where to go. But the difference this time was that there was a sense of comfort and safety as I followed along the cord. _

_Never tiring throughout my run, I finally reached the end; the entrance to the main chamber. With three sharp knocks on the door, they were pulled open by a tall male with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail. He smiled gently at me, before gesturing for me to enter. _

_Stepping into the centre, I looked around noticing that a number of the guard we stationed around the room. Once again, on the raised platform, sat the three brothers. Yet unlike before, there was no fear when I gazed upon them, yet I know that they could harm me. _

"_What's going on?" I questioned, confused from all the different feelings._

_The three brothers stood._

"_We have come to a conclusion as to your fate." Aro stated, showing no emotion._

"_So you're going to kill me?" _

"_No my child; no one in this room shall ever hurt you." The one called Marcus said._

"_I don't understand."_

"_Isabella, we were created by the first fairies as a form of punishment, a story we are all sure you have heard before."_

"_Yes, you killed my parents." I whispered, feeling the pain hit me, even from within a dream._

"_We were sent to kill them; it's our purpose in life. We were also assigned to you."_

"_So you are supposed to kill me but you aren't going to?"_

"_Indeed. You see, we all have certain gifts that allow us to see a fairies true nature. You Isabella do have dirty blood, inherited from your mother and father; however you have pure blood from Esme." Aro informed me._

"_Your link with Esme, Alice and Rosalie; all pure bloods, has given you a second chance at life. As a collection, we have decided that we will never harm you. You are too valuable to the fairy community." Marcus told me._

"_You are more powerful than you realise Isabella; powers that you must discover on your own." Caius said cryptically. _

"_But we must warn you; others may be sent to find you. We will do everything in our power to stop them, but you have to remember, we are controlled by a higher power." Aro warned._

"_So what are you exactly?"_

"_We are vampires; we are fairies; we are shape-shifters. We are something everyone will fear and something that few will truly understand. You are now one of those few Isabella."_

"_So you all have gifts?"_

"_Yes, I can see fairies light; whether they have dark dirty blood or white pure blood. Marcus can see the relationships between people and Caius can sense power among the supernatural."_

"_So how is this happening? Like the other times? Why are you in my dreams?"_

"_One of our guards, Chelsea; she can project into people's minds. It's usually used as a threatening technique but we needed to speak with you without you feeling endangered."_

"_Well it certainly worked; and I suppose I should apologies for my behaviour before." _

"_Nonsense child, at the time you thought we were going to kill you; mind you we were but it's understandable to be hysterical." _

"_I don't normally let my emotions control me to that extent."_

"_Do not bottle your emotions Isabella, it is unwise and unhealthy. You will do well so allow yourself to feel…after all these years." Marcus said, cryptic as always._

"_We should let you rest now; we no longer have business together and you are all free to go once you awaken."_

"_Thank you Aro, Marcus, Caius." I said with a bow._

_The room slowly began to grow brighter and brighter until all I could see was a white light. _

EPOV

I was baffled. Completely and utterly.

When Bella awoke the following morning, it was as if yesterday had never happened. She was up, announcing that we could all go home. Hell she was chatting away to the brothers when it was time for us to go.

I almost fainted when she hugged the three of them goodbye.

She was chipper.

I don't think I had ever seen her chipper before. She was normally so…so…unemotional.

Her eyes shone bright yellow; the first time I had ever seen her with a colour so bright.

"Is everything alright love?" I asked her as I put her bags into the car.

"Never better." She said, leaning up and giving me a chase, but soft kiss.

She hopped in the car, the slam of the door jolting me from my daze. With a grin on my face I raced around and jumped into the driver's side of the car. We were the last ones to leave the city.

I held her hand in my lap, fingers entwined as we drove through the Italian country side. Bella turned on the radio and began singing along gently to Cosmic Love; a song by the British band Florence and The Machine.

'_I took the starts from my eyes and I made a map,_

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back,_

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too,_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you.'_

I couldn't help but think how relevant those words were in our relationship.

"Seriously Bella, what's gotten into you?"

She turned to me with a breath taking smile.

"I've been given a second chance."

"What do you mean?"

"Those monsters who were coming for me in my dreams; they're not coming anymore."

"How do you know?"

"They told me."

"So you're safe?"

"Yes I am. Safe and free to live my life with you Edward." She said, picking up my hand and kissing the back.

Once again, I was completely and utterly confused.

My expression must have shown it.

"Don't worry about it Edward. Just know that things will be different from now on. Better. We will be just like Alice and Jasper; Rose and Emmett and Esme and Carlisle. It's a fresh start for us. I've woken up feeling as if I'm a completely different person. I feel like I did when my parents were still alive; carefree and as if the world is at my fingertips."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She _**was **_different; happy, different; good, different. Something told me deep down that things were going to get better and I couldn't help but wait for my life with Bella to truly begin.

**A/N: So what did you think? If I actually have any readers left it would be nice to hear from you...so I'm not alone :)**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	18. Chapter 18 Happy Yay or Nay

**A/N: Hi...sorry that this has taken so long...College really gets in the way of writing. But its almost spring break for me (a week later than everyone else!) so my work load has lifted significantly. So this is basically a fill in chapter...it might be a little boring sorry but the next few chapters will be really good I promise! We're getting into the main point of the story...see if you can guess ;) Well thank you to everyone whos still been with me...i've been trying to keep you updated. But for more info on my updates follow me on twitter - lzielkalollypop.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. **

**BPOV**

Life felt good for the first time since my parents were taken from me.

It had been three months since we returned from Volterra where I learnt more of the truth about my life.

They weren't coming after me. Not anymore. I was being given a second chance.

We had all returned to school and it was so much better than before. Lauren and Jessica were no longer a problem. They were nothing compared to what I've been through.

Things were better at home to. I had finally caved and moved in the Edward and the rest of the Cullen's but I demanded I keep my house.

Esme would continue to teach me about fairy way and about my parents. When the boys were out hunting, we four girls would curl up together and Esme would tell us stories about the days when there were more fairies; when we didn't have to hide.

I was back to my full strength finally. Carlisle's theory was that I was never as strong as other fairies due to my lack of response for a couple hundred of years. He determined that I would work on building my strength while at home, using all my fairies powers to help.

This even meant fighting with Emmett. Of course Edward was against it from go, but after a little convincing from the rest of the family, he let up. So after 'dinner time', Emmett and I would venture into the garden and began to fight and the best thing about it was that there were no rules. I could use any of my powers to fight against him. It first started out with me just flying away from his attacks, but then it built into something more. I was using my own strength, which turned out to be quite impressive. I was using my eye colour to project feelings onto him. At first we just thought that the purple affected people, but turns out that in a battle situation, I can control my eye colour and project. It's kinda like Jasper's power.

I still remember the day when we found that out.

"_You can't win Belly boo. Are you really going to piss Rosie off by making me go gaga over you?"_

"_I can try."_

_Glancing over at Edward, I felt the lust rise within me, turning my eyes purple. I focused them back on Emmett, slowly watching in become awestruck._

_I smirked at him, before landing a hard punch to his chest sending him flying across the field._

_All of a sudden, Emmett came flying back over the field at such a neck breaking speed, that I was momentarily frightened. My eyes turn white, as I watching Emmett stop right in front of me._

_Next thing I know, Emmett's screaming in honest horror and running in the opposite direction._

_Jasper, Edward and Rose who were stood watching crowded around me, questioning what happened._

"_I really don't know. He's never run at me like that before and I got a little scared, next thing I know, he's the one who running away from me." I said looking at Rose. _

_Just as I finished my sentence, Rose too ran away screaming in the same direction._

"_Jasper, what's happening to her?"_

"_From what I can see, is that Bella can project other emotions, not just lust? If she is feeling lustful, those who she makes eye contact will feel lust towards her. If she feels frightened, those who she makes eye contact with will feel fear towards her."_

"_So you're saying I can project all of my emotions?"_

"_Theoretically yes."_

"_Can she control it?" Edward asked from besides me, slipping an arm around my waist._

"_I presume not straight away seeing as this is new to her but with a bit of training she should be able to project her emotions onto someone else."_

"_So she's basically like you Jasper?" Edward said, smirking a little. "But just a little cooler. I mean she can put such fear in others, more than you can."_

"_Yeah Jazz. Does that mean I'm cooler than you are?" I asked feeling smug. "And seeing as I'm actually older than you are, doesn't that mean that you're basically a non-cool version of me?"_

_From inside the house, I could hear Alice's tinkling laugh bounce off the walls._

_Jasper frowned._

"_No I'm cooler seeing as I can feel what people are feeling and you can't." He practically stomped his foot as he walked back into the house._

Ever since then, we all just ripped into Jasper and how he was a copy. He said he was modification.

But I actually turned out that Esme had never head of a fairy being able to do that before and suggested that it might be my gift. But then Edward pointed out that I was still a shield. Esme practically jumped into action with researching the fairy history turning to find an answer to my extra gifts.

Now how did Edward fit into all of this? Well he's been besides me every step of the way. It wasn't too long ago that I decided that I was undeniably and completely in love with that boy. And I told him so on one of our many dates.

It wasn't one of the ones when he took me out for a meal, or when we went out in the day. No. It was when we went back to the park; back to the park where we met Katie. But in that lies the flaw in our relationship.

"_I love you Edward. You make living worth it now. You're everything to me."_

_His arms wrapped a little tighter around me as I laid my head on his chest looking up into the night's sky._

"_I love you too Bella. You are the reason I exist."_

_I lifted my head from his chest, lent up and pressed my lips to his in a gentle kiss. He responded almost immediately. _

_Leaning up on my arm, I looked down at him, my eyes wondering over his perfect face. Deep golden eyes, perfectly straight nose, strong masculine Jaw. So beautiful._

"_I'm strong now Edward. You promised me when I was stronger." I whispered._

_Edward signed, pushing up from lying down. I moved next to him, tucking my knees beneath my knees. _

"_I can't Bella."_

"_Why not?" _

"_I won't put you in harm's way every again."_

"_But you won't! I'm back to my full strength! Even stronger thanks to all the training. I'm virtually indestructible!"_

"_It's not that!"_

"_Then what is it?" I cried in frustration, moving to stand before him._

"_After the whole thing with the Volturi, I vowed to never allow you to be put in a position like that. Think how many rules fairies have! Their worse than vampires."_

"_So what are you saying?"_

"_Bella, if we were to ever make love, there would be no form of protection that would work. There would be a risk of us making a baby. Carlisle did some research after he found Esme and in South America, a vampire mated with a human and they produced a half vampire, half human baby. The baby killed the mother after birth."_

"_I really don't see what this has to do with me? I'm stronger than the average human Edward."_

"_I know that Bella. But if we were to create life, God knows what it will come out like! I can't allow for us to create something that could very well end up getting you killed."_

"_There is no rule about fairies and vampires."_

"_Because it's never happened before. You never know Bella. They might take one look at our situation, decided it's too dangerous and kill us all. Do you really want that? For a selfish decision to destroy all of us."_

To say that I was hurt is an understatement. I was disappointed, I was angry, I was pissed, I was wounded.

Let's say, I didn't stay for the rest of the date. I flew home. I locked myself in my room, only allowing Esme in so I could cry on her shoulder.

I questioned her how it worked with the rest of them. How could Alice be with Jasper and Rose with Em.

"_I'll tell you why Bella. Before I gave birth to them, I had a condition where I was unable to conceive. So I went to the elder with my problem. After all fairies were expected to mate with humans to produce more fairies. So a Sharman, an old healer, gave me a potion that would temporarily cure my condition. So I gave birth to Rose, but I wanted one more so I went back. She gave me the last of her potion and I gave birth to Alice. Unfortunately my condition was passed onto the both of them and seeing as I had the last of the potion, it will be impossible for either of them to have children."_

Her story hardly made me feel any better. I continued to cry throughout the night, especially when Rose and Alice came to check on me. I felt so bad for them. Especially Rose who had a mother's heart; she would never be able to become what she wanted so desperately.

But you know….apart from that…life was just peachy.

Which brings me to day. The day before my birthday.

Don't try and ask me how old I exactly am because I don't know. After a good couple of hundred years to tend to lose count.

"Bella! Come on we're going to be late." Alice shouted, banging on my bedroom door.

Esme had organised a more traditional fairy birthday celebration for just us girls.

Looking in the mirror, I took in my outfit one last time. Esme had made me a light green goddess dress, which hung on thick straps on my shoulders. It stopped mid-thigh with a thin light brown belt around the waist. Esme insisted I went bare foot as it was tradition. My hair fell in its natural curls all down my back with greenery from the forest entwined with small braids.

It made me feel like a Nymph.

"Coming."

I opened the door to reveal Alice looking like a true pixie. Her black hair was spiked out everywhere and she wore a crown of flowers. Her dress was a one shoulder, dark green layered dress with one side longer than the other.

"You look like a Nymph!" Alice exclaimed.

"I think so too." I giggled along with her.

We made our way downstairs together, meeting Rose and Esme in the living room. They were both wearing similar dresses to Alice and my own, their hair down and decorated with vines and flowers.

We all grinned excitedly at each other, just waiting for the signal.

Moments later the clock strikes 12, ringing loud throughout the house.

Esme turned to me and smiled.

"Its time."

**A/N: So what do you think? The next chapter should be very interesting - very fairy orientated. So let me know what you think...again follow me on Twitter and I will try to keep you posted.**

**Lzielkalollypop **


	19. Chapter 19 The Vision Quest

**A/N: Hello...if anyone is still there I'm sorry for the lateeeeee update but hopefully I will be back on track :) So I hope you enjoy anyway :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I own nothing...oh so sadly ****:(**

**BPOV**

We were running deep into the forest, travelling well out of Forks and into the expansive Olympic Peninsula. We ran like true fairies; not hiding our powers or carrying any worry on our shoulders.

My dress floated around me as I danced and pranced around with my sisters. I hadn't felt this free in…well forever.

Esme led us down to the most beautiful lake I had ever seen.

"This is the Reflection Lake; many people know it as the lake that reflects Mt. Rainier but we fairies know it as a place where we can come to reflect on ourselves; to ground us and make us feel peacefully. Something I thought you really needed Bella." She said with a gentle smile, tucking my wild hair behind my ear.

"Mom took us here just after we had met Jasper and Emmett. It helps us put everything into perspective." Alice retorted.

"You are to bath in the lake and drink its waters. It takes you on vision quest and allows you a gimps of your future, just enough so that you can put yourself on the right track. It's the type of quests like this that helps us to avoid any problems. "

"I'm guessing Renee didn't go on this vision quest." I said softly to Esme.

"She did actually."

"Then she knew what was going to happen?" I asked, getting more upset.

"I don't know my darling. She wouldn't say what she saw. All she would say is that she was on the right path and that it was her choices and her mistakes."

"So she could have seen all this then?"

"Possibly." Esme replied, shaking her head slightly.

I sighed shaking my head slightly.

"So are you ready?" Rosalie asked stroking my hair gently.

"I guess."

Alice smiled softly and gave me a hug.

"You'll be fine." She laughed in my ear.

Rosalie and Alice stepped back allowing Esme to take my hand and start leading me to the lake. Once our toes hit the edge is was pleasantly surprised to find that really warm; almost like a bath. Slowly we stepped further into the lake, the warm border line hot and it felt amazing. Our dresses began to swirl around us in the water.

Esme led us to the very centre of the lake so that the water was over my shoulders.

"Now you just need to go completely underwater and then your journey begins."

She placed a kiss on my head and then gently pushed on my shoulders so that my head sank below the surface. She placed a kiss on my head and then gently pushed on my shoulders so that my head sank below the surface.

I floated around underneath the water looking around, waiting for something but after a few minutes nothing happened.

Rising to the surface, I began to question Esme.

"Esme nothing's happening…" but my question got caught in my throat as I realised I was now standing outside the house at the back, no longer in the lake.

Looking down at myself I was now dressed in a green summer dress and my hair was dry and in a loose curly bun.

From inside I could hear laughter so I pushed open the door into the kitchen. Edward was stood at the stove, cooking pancakes.

"Edward what's going on?"

He looked up from the pan mid laugh and his eyes lit up.

"Your back!"

In a flash he was beside me and lent down giving me a searing kiss, leaving me breathless.

"What was that for?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"I miss you. We're just making breakfast." He said going back to the pancakes.

"We?"

"Yeah, Nessie's just washing up."

"Nessie?"

Just as I asked a little girl came running into the kitchen. She has long bronze curls, a heart shaped face, button nose, pouty red lips and vampire pale skin. But what struck me the most was her abnormally beautiful green eyes. They sparkled unlike anything I've ever seen; she was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen.

"Daddy, I washed my hands."

"Good job baby! Guess whose home for breakfast?"

The little girl turned to look at me, her green gaze piercing my soul.

"Mommy!"

My heart clenched.

She flew right into my arms.

"I really miss you momma." She whispered into my neck and she snuggled into my arms.

She then brought a small hand to my cheek and my vision was suddenly filled with images of her day. Edward waking her up and helping her get dressed. I could practically feel her love for him and how good it felt when Edward ran a brush through her hair.

"What's wrong mommy?" She asked as she brushed a tear away from my cheek. I hadn't even realised that I was crying.

"Nothing baby, I just missed you." I said, burring my face in her soft curls.

"Come on Ness, you know mommy is a little more emotional at the moment." Edward said coming up to take Nessie into his arms. "Especially with the little one on the way." He said as he placed a hand on my stomach. It was then I noticed it had a slight bump to it.

"Now come on, let's get you your breakfast." He carried Nessie over to the table and sat her down on a booster seat.

As Edward began to dish up two plates on pancakes, I placed my hands on small bum, amazed at the feeling of the hard skin. It was unlike anything I had ever felt. I was carrying a life inside of me.

"Baby and sit down get some food in your stomach. I need my son being nice and strong."

"It's a boy?" I asked in wonder, moving to sit at the table.

"Well, I'm hoping." He joked giving me a wink as he loaded my plate with food.

I watched in awe as Nessie practically inhaled her food with Edward laughing at her.

"Bella are you not eating?"

I looked at Edward who was looking at my full plate.

"I'm not really hungry."

"I'LL HAVE THEM!" Nessie screamed as she reached across the table and grabbed my plate.

"Ness you'll make yourself sick." Edward scolded slight but there was still a smile on his face so I knew he wasn't really angry. Plus, Nessie just smiled at him with her mouth full of pancake. It was a face you couldn't be mad at.

Edward began clearing up once Nessie was finished when there was a loud knock at the door, but before anyone could answer the door flew open and two identical little girls with bouncing blonde curls and practically Rosalie's doubles came running in screaming with Emmett chasing behind them.

"Aunty Bella, help us!" They screamed at the same time as they hid behind me.

"But I want some fairy for breakfast!" Emmett boomed in a deep voice, turning to look at Nessie too.

She squealed and jumped out of her seat and ran to hide behind me too. Emmett growled and went to make a move, sending the girls scattering.

Rosalie walked into the kitchen as Emmett chased them around the living room.

"So how did it go Bells?" She said taking Nessie's now vacant seat.

"How did what go?" Rosalie took a moment to look at me seriously before a small smile graced her face.

"Never mind."

I was about to question her when Emmett's booming voice interrupted me.

"Ah, looks like I found my breakfast."

Looking in the direction he was facing, a tiny tot of a girl with short black hair in pigtails and bangs came skipping through the door, her little legs making her steps wobbly. Emmett scooped her up and pretended to eat her causing the little girl to start squirming in his arms and high pitched laughter to fill the room. The rest of the girls began to jump up at him, trying to get him to stop torturing the baby in his arms.

Alice and Jasper came through the door, loaded with bags and dumped them by in the living room.

"Thanks again for looking after the girls today Bells, we really needed a break."

"It's no problem." Edward said drying his hands and placing a kiss on top of my head. "But where's Victoria?"

Just as he asked, a little girl who looked like Alice's double appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

"Boo!" She cried, her little hands in front of her like claws as if she was a monster.

"Nice try Vickie, but you can't scare Uncle Edward." Edward growled, scooping her into his arms and placed kisses all over her face. She giggled, screaming for him to stop as he put her down and she ran off to join the growing pile of girls in the living room.

"Please let this one be a boy Bells. I don't think any of us can handle another girl." Emmett pleaded, sitting on Rosalie's lap looking like a little lost puppy.

"Believe me Em, I talk to her belly every day, begging for it to be a boy." Edward laughed, picking me up from the chair and sat down with me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my belly and placed a kiss on my exposed shoulder. I closed my eyes at the wonderful, safe feeling.

Opening my eyes again, I was back in the lake still submerged underwater. Rising to the surface, I came face to face with Esme who was looking expectantly at me.

"So how was it?"

I looked over to the shore to see Alice and Rose patiently waiting.

"It was amazing."

**A/N: So what did you think? A little future insight there...we might get a little peek at Alice and Rose's or Esme and Renee's vision quest...if I get enough people read this...just leave a little comment telling me whose you would rather read about.**

**Lzielkalollypop 3**


End file.
